A scintilla of kairos : kalopsia
by Lyane Fall
Summary: Le destin se joue de nous. Il nous ballote de part en part en nous laissant à bout de force mais toujours pour de bonnes raisons dit-il. Encore faut-il être fidèle à ce que nous sommes et foncer même si le risque de finir brisée est plus qu'une évidence.
1. Trailer

**Hello, je suis de retour. En effet comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué j'avais supprimé ma fanfic. Perfectionniste que je suis, je trouvais les derniers un peu trop confus, pas aussi bien travaillés que les premiers. Aussi sur un coup de tête l'action fatidique a eut lieu. Cependant cette histoire me tient toujours à cœur et reste dans mon esprit. Aussi j'ai décidé de la remettre. Toutefois je ne peux promettre une publication régulière et j'en suis désolé. Cela est dû à mes études qui me prennent beaucoup de temps. J'ai l'impression d'entretenir avec ces dernières la même relation qu'avec cette fanfiction: une relation d'amour-haine. Il n'y a pas de passion sans souffrance comme on dit.** **Cependant ne vous inquiétez pas ceci sera une version remastérisé si on peut dire et je ne posterais que lorsque je serais sûre de ce que j'écris.**

 **A scintilla of kairos: kalopsia**

Le destin se joue de nous. Il nous ballote de part en part en nous laissant à bout de force mais toujours pour de bonnes raisons dit-il. Encore faut-il être fidèle à ce que nous sommes et foncer même si le risque de finir brisée est plus qu'une évidence.

" Ne m'abandonnes pas, toi aussi murmura la jeune fille tout en s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Jamais répondit le garçon en lui serrant la main, de la détermination dans le regard."

* * *

"Tout ne peut être que tout blanc ou tout noir avec vous autres Gryffondor. Grandissez un peu !"

* * *

"Tu n'as pas besoin de les apprécier Dray. Tolères les simplement, ils m'ont sauvé la vie après tout.

\- Soit. "

* * *

Yeux noirs contre yeux bleus. Des sentiments qui surgissent.

* * *

" Une nouvelle année commence.

\- Elles se ressemblent toutes de toute manière.

\- Celle-ci me semble différente. En plus de ça depuis quand Poudlard rime avec ennui ?

\- Elle a raison. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on cohabite avec des griffons qu'on doit forcément agir comme eux. Vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

\- Une fête."

* * *

"Ils sont parfais ensemble.

\- Il l'a toujours aimé après tout.

\- C'est vous qui avez orchestré tout ça ?

\- Impressionné Granger ?

\- Plutôt surprise je ne pensais pas que les Serpentard croyaient en l'amour.

\- Ils sont juste plus doué pour le cacher."

* * *

"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Blaise...

\- Ne me parles pas comme si tu comprenais, tu n'es pas à ma place."

* * *

"Nous deux...c'est...

\- Impossible ? Grotesque ? Ridicule ?

\- Exactement. Et ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Tu me trouves si repoussante ?

\- Pas du tout ! Tu es même magnifique mais tu es toi et je suis moi...

\- Et tu te compliques bien trop la vie. Ce n'est que physique, ne vois pas autre chose là-dedans...Magnifique, tu dis ?

\- Oh la ferme."

* * *

"Un gallion pour tes pensées.

\- Je pense que je suis en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

\- Qu'est ce qui te penser ça ?

\- Je suis plus sûre de rien et je doute en permanence.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi...troublé. "

* * *

" C'est l'image que tu as de moi ? Celle d'une traînée ?

\- Exactement ! Et je ne suis pas le seul !

\- Si c'est que tu penses, tout est dit. Notre arrangement est terminé."

* * *

"Ne me parles plus d'elle, je suis en couple maintenant."

* * *

"J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais l'homme de ta vie. Mais ensuite je t'ai vu avec lui...Et j'ai compris où était ma place...

\- Arrêtes...

\- Non, toi arrêtes ! Arrêtes de croire que tu ne mérites pas d'être aimé car c'est faux."

* * *

"Tu n'es pas comme ton père, tu m'entends ? Et je ne le suis pas non plus. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux. Je suis et resterais toujours ta famille quoi qu'il arrive."

* * *

"C'est elle, n'est ce pas ? J'ai vu comment tu la regardais...Comment tu la regardes encore inconsciemment."

* * *

"Nous quatre contre le reste du monde ?

\- Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ?"


	2. Lost !

**Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre. Celui qui le précédait était une sorte de trailer ou d'avant-goût de ce que j'ai à l'esprit pour cette fanfiction. J'espère que le chapitre qui suit vous plaira et vous poussera à vouloir continuer de me lire ^^. Je suis consciente qu'il est court mais c'est pour conserver le suspense et le mystère :P .**

* * *

 **Limbo: (n.) an imaginary place for lost, forgotten, or unwanted persons or things. An unknow intermediate place or condition between two extremes.**

 **Traduction: un endroit imaginaire pour les choses ou personnes perdues, oubliées ou non désirées. Un endroit intermédiaire inconnu ou un état entre deux extrêmes.**

 **1.**

 **Lost ! de Coldplay**

Si vous avez déjà perdu quelqu'un de cher, vous savez que la douleur qui en résulte est insoutenable. Elle est tel que même le simple fait de respirer devient difficile. Beaucoup diront que la douleur passera, qu'elle diminuera avec le temps, ils ne sont d'après vous que des menteurs qui n'y connaissent rien. Cette personne ne quitte pas vos pensées, même lorsque peu à peu vous commencez à vous relever, à avancer. Vous cultivez son image par tout les moyens imaginables par peur de l'oublier. Oublier leur voix, leur apparence, leur sourire, tout ce qui faisaient partie d'eux. Ce qui serait pour vous impardonnable. Même des inconnues parviennent à discerner dans vos yeux cette absence. Comme si une partie de vous avez également disparu.

Aussi quand enfin de la véritable joie s'inscrit sur votre visage pour la première fois depuis cette perte, vous pensez que plus rien ne pourrait arriver. Rien qui pourrait battre cette douleur. Vous croyez être invincible dorénavant. D'être passé à autre chose. Pourtant tout recommence la seconde fois.

À vrai dire, elle est même pire que la précédente car tout en ramenant des souvenirs douloureux, elle en saupoudre sur cette plaie rouverte comme du gros sel.

Néanmoins à toujours paraître invincible et indestructible certaines personnes ne savent plus pleurer bien qu'ils le voudraient. Ou plutôt ils essayent de faire bonne figure, de ne pas perdre pied à la réalité. Ils remplacent alors la tristesse par un sentiment bien plus destructeur pour ne pas tomber comme la première fois.

Aussi à la mort de Cédric, Diane n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Encore aujourd'hui alors que l'été venait tout juste de commencer ses yeux demeuraient anormalement secs. Parfois il lui arrivait de penser qu'elle avait épuisé son stock. Tout le contraire de Chang en somme. Diane avait croisé cette dernière dans les toilettes des filles, avant le banquet de fin d'année, pleurant tout ce que son corps pouvait contenir . La Serpentarde n'avait esquissé aucun geste pour la consoler. Bien qu'elles soient liées par les liens qu'elles entretenaient avec le Poufsouffle, elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés. En vérité Diane ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement. Elle ne la trouvait pas assez bien pour Cédric. Lui, il était généreux, tolérant, juste. Un parfait Poufsouffle. Un ami qui l'avait aidé à surmonter sa rupture avec Adrian. Un grand frère presque.

On pouvait qualifier Diane Wylde de plusieurs qualificatifs. Celui d'amie fidèle en faisait partie, du moins pour ceux qui la connaissaient suffisamment. Elle voulait le venger. Elle le voulait à tout prix. De plus une occasion parfaite et irrésistible se présentait à elle, sous la forme de l'assassin en personne qui siégeait tranquillement sur un fauteuil du manoir comme si de rien n'était. Mais en serait-elle capable ? Non, plutôt pourrait-elle le faire sans se faire tuer en retour ?

* * *

Dire qu'il était inquiet aurait été un euphémisme. Cela faisait au moins une bonne semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés de Poudlard et durant tout ce temps elle n'avait pas flanché une seule fois. Or Draco connaissait Diane comme personne, elle allait finir par craquer. Et il fallait qu'elle le fasse au plus vite. Vu les invités qui séjournaient au manoir familial, montrer une faille serait une grosse erreur. Une erreur qui pourrait leur coûter non seulement la vie mais également leur liberté. Il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse la secouer. Pour lui faire oublier l'idée suicidaire qu'elle avait en tête.

Arrivé devant la salle de musique, lieu de prédilection de la jeune fille, Draco entra sans attendre d'invitation de sa part. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin de toute manière. De plus il doutait qu'elle puisse lui répondre vu son état. Elle était resté à la même place, là où il l'avait laissé deux heures plus tôt, assise sur la banquette du piano à queue, jouant de ce dernier sans grand entrain. Il la rejoignit, s'asseyant avec difficulté sur le peu de place qu'il restait.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il alors en la regardant avec attention

\- Ne poses pas de question stupide Dray, ça ne te ressemble pas lui répondit-elle vivement.

\- Je vois que quelqu'un a gardé l'humeur chaleureuse de ce matin…Tu préfères que je m'en aille ?

\- Non...Restes fit elle en l'agrippant par le bras. Je...Désolé d'avoir été aussi brusque…

\- C'est déjà oublié…

\- C'est juste que ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi...

\- Je sais…

\- Il ne devait pas mourir...Pas lui...Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il meure...Aucune.

\- Oui, mais je sais à quoi tu penses. Le venger ne le ramènera pas à la vie. Il est mort et on ne peut rien y faire.

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- Il est mort, Diane. Et j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de te cacher derrière ta vengeance pour oublier qu'il est parti…

\- C'est faux...J'ai envie de le venger car il était mon ami comme tu aurais envie de me venger si c'était moi…

\- Sans doute mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as toujours ce problème face à la mort...Tu ne l'acceptes pas.

\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

\- J'insinue que tu t'accroches alors que tu devrais le laisser partir. Parles moi par Merlin ! Qu'est ce que tu ressens vraiment ?

\- Je suis simplement en colère Dray, je te l'ai déjà dit…

\- Contre qui ?

\- Contre le monde entier fit -elle exaspérée. Contre Voldemort qui l'a tué et qui est au rez-de-chaussée. Contre Potter qui ne l'a pas empêché. Contre Fudge qui dit que c'était un accident. Même contre toi qui veut que j'exprime mes sentiments alors que tu es bien le dernier à le faire. Et surtout contre moi-même...

\- Pourquoi contre toi-même ? Tu n'as rien fait.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

\- Dis toujours.

\- Je...Je l'ai encouragé à participer à ce foutu tournoi. Il est mort par ma faute..

\- Non..

\- Si ! dit-elle en commençant à trembler. Tout ceux qui m'approchent finissent par mourir. Avant c'était ELLE et sa famille, maintenant c'est Cédric. Tout le monde part d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Personne n'est immortel. Qui d'autre encore va y passer ? Toi ? Les garçons ?

\- Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets déclara Draco d'une voix forte.

\- Ne m'abandonnes pas, toi aussi murmura la jeune fille tout en s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Jamais répondit le garçon en lui serrant la main, de la détermination dans le regard. _»_

Cette promesse, il l'avait déjà déclaré à huit ans puis à treize. Ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

* * *

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres requière ta présence, Diane fit Lucius Malfoy alors que les deux adolescents sortaient enfin de leur antre.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama la concerné, surprise.

\- Vas-y rapidement, il n'aime pas attendre. Draco, tu ne peux pas l'accompagner.

\- Mais père...

\- Ne discutes pas les ordres du Seigneur des Ténébres ! _»_

Connaissant le tempérament de Lucius, Diane préféra ne pas poser de questions. Tout le monde était déjà à cran au Manoir Malfoy, il ne fallait pas rajouter des tensions supplémentaires. Elle échangea cependant un regard lourd de sens avec son meilleur ami. Elle essayait de lui transmettre par ce dernier que tout se passerait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Néanmoins lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte la menant à Voldermort, elle sentit qu'il lui faudrait toute sa détermination pour ne pas perdre pied. Elle préférait mourir plutôt que de laisser Voldemort avoir le dessus sur elle. Le concerné ne prononça pas un mot à son arrivée. Il préféra la fixer de ses yeux écarlates, un rictus satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Diane savait qu'il aurait fallu qu'elle s'abaisse devant lui comme le faisait tout ses fidèles Mangemorts. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Même de simples paroles de salutation ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait que l'observer et le haïr. L'apparence qu'il présentait était un mixte entre l'humain et le serpent. Un serpent albinos vu sa carnation. Bien trop visible. Presque ostentatoire. Comme s'il voulait se donner en spectacle en arborant un physique qui le distinguerait de tous. Diane trouvait cela exécrable.

Soudainement il se mit à parler ou plutôt à siffler :

« J'attends de grandes choses de ta part, Diane. Des choses qui dépassent tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Cependant si tu me déçois cela te sera fatale. Tu m'as compris ?

\- ...

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ?

\- Non finit-elle par dire à contrecœur.

\- Je vais oublier cet écart de conduite car tu n'as pas été éduqué par tes propres parents mais j'espère pour toi que ça ne reproduise plus, écoutes attentivement... _»_

* * *

Dans la ville de Amesbury, les habitants se vantaient auprès des touristes d'être assez proche du célèbre site de Stonehenge. On murmurait également que la reine Geneviève de la légende arthurienne était également enterré dans l'enceinte même de la ville. Ainsi la croyance locale disait que la ville était empreint de magie. Une ancienne magie proche de la nature, celle que pratiquait les druides et même Merlin lui-même. La vie y était paisible et calme jusqu'à drame. Ce dernièr fit la une de tout les journaux de Grande Bretagne: _Une adolescente égorgé à Stonehenge, retour des sacrifices humains ?_


	3. It ends tonight

****Hello tout le monde,****

 ** **Je voudrais d'abord commencer en présentant mes excuses pour l'attente qui a été assez longue. Cela s'explique par une opération très simple: Partiels en janvier + vacances de noël = révisions intenses. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'une de mes matières soit le droit administratif que j'appellerais "l'enfer de la jurisprudence". Ceux qui connaissent me comprendront. Les autres dîtes vous que je dois apprendre au moins une centaine d'affaires qui ont apporté des choses différentes dans le droit. Enfin bref.****

 ** **Je voudrais remercier ceux qui ont laissé une review et ceux qui ont follow cette fanfiction: noour, Swangranger (quand j'ai vu le début de ton pseudo j'ai pensé à l'otp Captain Swan de Once Upon a Time, un otp et une série que j'adore en passant), dramione love ( j'adore les dramione bien que personnellement je pense pas que ce soit réaliste qu'Hermione tombe amoureuse de Draco d'un coup juste parce qu'il soit sexy surtout après tant d'années d'insultes réciproques, faut pas pousser au niveau des hormones d'adolescents xD ) , Alena Aeterna ( joli le pseudo, d'où vient Alena ? voilà ce que je me demande :P effectivement ceci est ma première fanfiction que j'avais déjà publié auparavant mais que j'ai supprimé et que j'ai remasterisé), Lama Pimpant et Namiyo.****

 ** **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient au génie qu'est J.K. Rowling sauf bien sûr les OC que je crée qui m'appartiennent bien entendu.****

 ** **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,****

 ** **Joyeux Noël oh oh oh****

* * *

 ** **Advesperascit : (v.) the approaching dark ; the evening draws near.****

 ** **Traduction: L'obscurité imminente ; Le soir s'approche.****

 **2.**

 ** _It ends tonight_ de the All-American Rejects**

Les résidents du 12 Square Grimmaurd dînaient tranquillement, comme à leur habitude, dans la cuisine. Harry Potter essayait de ne pas trop penser à son possible renvoi, il avait retrouvé ses amis après tout. Il n'était plus seul et isolé comme il l'avait été durant le début de l'été. Cependant l'idée de ne plus retourner à Poudlard lui glaçait le sang. Tout le monde partirait dans le Poudlard Express à la rentrée et lui resterait sur le quai, seul. Bien sûr son parrain serait avec lui. Mais Harry voyait bien que ce dernier n'était pas d'une humeur très joyeuse ces derniers temps. Son regard semblait éteint même lorsqu'il souriait et rigolait à une des blagues de Fred et George de l'autre côté de la pièce. Soudain quatre silhouettes tombèrent de manière brutale sur la table à manger, envoyant valdinguer les plats sur le sol et interrompant les discussions de tous. Severus Rogue, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Draco Malfoy venaient de faire une entrée fracassante.

\- Lâchez moi ! fit Draco en se dégageant de l'emprise qu'avait son professeur de potions sur son bras. Puis il descendit de la table , enlevant avec dégoût les traces de nourriture sur ses vêtements. Vous allez répondre à mes questions maintenant !

\- Dray, gardes ton calme dit Blaise.

\- Non ! Elle était censée être avec nous. On n'aurait pas dû prendre ce Portoloin. Il fallait rester. Il le fallait. Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas libéré ?

\- Severus, qu'est ce qui se passe par Merlin ? S'écria Molly, à moitié surprise et à moitié en colère de voir toute la nourriture qu'elle avait préparé sur le sol.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as encore fichu, Servilus ? Intervint Sirius, prêt à en découdre.

\- Dumbledore ne vous a pas prévenu ? Fit le dénommé avec agacement. Ces trois jeunes gens sont maintenant sous la protection de l'Ordre.

\- Ne m'ignorez pas ! dit Draco avec rage.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, hurler ne vous apportera jamais de réponse, est-ce clair ? Répliqua Rogue d'un ton tranchant.

\- Oui…

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Oui monsieur répéta Draco avec résignation.

\- Bien. Il m'était impossible de libérer Miss Wylde sans trahir mon appartenance à l'Ordre.

\- Vraiment aucun ? Interrogea Théodore, suspicieux. Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas attendre une autre occasion ?

\- Car une autre occasion ne se représenterait pas et ça Miss Wylde en avait bien conscience. C'est pourquoi elle m'a demandé de vous emmener dans un endroit sûr même si cela avait pour conséquence de la laisser dans la cave.

\- Vous n'irez pas la chercher n'est-ce pas ? Dit finalement Draco d'un ton grave. Ou plutôt vous ne pouvez pas. C'était elle ou nous.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, vous savez pertinemment qu'on ne peut transplaner dans l'enceinte du manoir expliqua Rogue. Et mener une attaque serait bien trop risqué, les chances seraient bien trop minces.

\- Vous auriez dû me laisser dans ce cas…J'aurais préféré mourir que de la laisser.

\- Et il n'est pas le seul fit Blaise.

\- Aucun de nous n'aurait pris le Portoloin si on l'avait su rajouta Théodore.

\- C'est bien à cause de ça qu'elle m'a prié de vous emmener. Miss Wylde savait que vous y serez opposés.

\- Parfois elle agit vraiment comme une idiote soupira Draco.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Dray, tu la connais ? Elle s'en sort toujours dit Blaise d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant.

\- Rien ne peut la battre rajouta Théodore

\- Ouais…

Le jeune Malfoy savait que Diane était forte. Elle l'avait toujours été. Mais il savait également que leur fuite ne passerait pas inaperçu. Et sans véritable responsable, on choisirait un bouc émissaire. Diane serait automatiquement désigné.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Elle voulait jouer les martyrs comme Potter ou quoi ? Bien sûr Voldemort était incapable de la tuer. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de la faire souffrir atrocement par d'autres moyens. Draco espérait que sa meilleure amie fasse profil bas pour ne pas subir pire encore.

* * *

Une cave n'a qu'une fonction qu'importe son emplacement ou son lieu : laisser les choses, les entreposer pour finir par les oublier avec le temps. Les choses peuvent être de diverse sortes tant matérielle que vivante. Les Malfoy, eux, avait pris pour habitude d'y entreposer des objets de magie noire, achetés à Barjow & Beurk ou légués par héritage. Connu que par certaines personnes, la pièce se situait en dessous de la salle de dessin. On ne pouvait y accéder que par un seul moyen, une porte, dissimulée sous une lourde tapisserie représentant Armand Malfoy, l'ancêtre de la famille ayant bâti le manoir et ami présumé du roi William le Conquérant.

Des changements avaient eu lieu durant l'été. Ainsi les artefacts avaient été déplacé laissant alors la pièce presque vide. Deux corps comblaient l'espace. Deux jeunes filles. Une était morte, la gorge tranchée. Le sang qui s'était échappé de la plaie avait laissé une grosse tâche sur le sol. Elle avait les paupières closes. Sans sa blessure, on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était simplement endormi. Et pourtant malgré l'acte dont elle avait été la victime, un doux sourire s'était formé sur ses lèvres.

L'autre fille, elle, était bien consciente. Cependant elle était en piteux état. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement

Des lignes profondes parsemaient son dos, faisant couler petit à petit du sang , souillant ainsi ses longs cheveux noirs de jais et ses vêtements , tâchant le mur sur lequel elle s'était adossé. Son teint déjà pâle de naissance ne s'améliorait pas vu sa condition. Sa tenue montrait une certaine aisance financière tant par son aspect que par son tissu. Néanmoins cela n'avait pas aidé Diane Wylde. Bien au contraire c'était une des principales raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était retrouvé ici. Une personne de son rang ne pouvait pas se comporter comme elle l'avait fait. Surtout quand cela était contre ce qu'on lui avait ordonné. L'insubordination n'était jamais très bien vu qu'importe le milieu.

Le moindre mouvement pouvait aggraver ses blessures. Ainsi elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part penser tellement ses forces s'amenuisaient. Et essayer de faire abstraction du corps sans vie qui trônait à sa droite. Malgré tout ses efforts, elle n'y arriva pas.

Elle l'avait tué...Elle avait placé le couteau sous sa gorge. Le pire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas hésité. Et qu'elle ne le regrettait pas.

Voldemort avait gagné. Elle avait fait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Elle était devenu exactement comme lui.

Une meurtrière.

Malheureusement aucun de ses souvenirs n'arrivait à lui faire oublier cela. Pire ils lui faisaient penser qu'elle avait toujours été ainsi. Qu'elle avait toujours eu cette facette en elle. Que cela ne demandait qu'à sortir et que ce qu'elle avait fait était inévitable.

Elle méritait de mourir. Sa victime en était la preuve. Devait-elle la rejoindre ? Son heure était-il venu ?

Lorsqu'elle était jeune, une légende urbaine disait que lorsqu'on mourait, notre vie nous était repassé en boucle dans notre esprit comme un film ou plutôt une Pensine chez les sorciers. Comme si notre cerveau savait de manière instinctive quoi faire.

Elle n'y avait jamais cru.

Et elle ne voulait pas que ce soit le cas. Elle voulait vivre malgré ce qu'elle avait fait. Vivre avec serait sa punition. Son châtiment. Un autre poids qui s'ajouterait à la mort d' Iphigénie. La douce Iphigénie. Et Cédric. Non elle ne devait pas penser à eux. Pas maintenant.

Son cerveau avait préparé de manière presque automatique une stratégie de contre-attaque.

Le plan était simple.

Phase 1 : Tenir et Attendre

Il fallait juste tenir. Tenir jusqu'à ce quelqu'un arrive et attendre que la punition soit levée. Elle allait survivre. Il le fallait. En plus de cela ses tortionnaires la voulait vivante n'est ce pas ?

Phase 2 : Récupérer

Compte tenu de sa douleur et de la force des coups qu'elle avait reçu, ses blessures devaient être très profondes. Encore quelque chose qui allait faire plaisir à la folle dingue. Cette dernière voulait sans doute laisser une trace indélébile pour bien qu'elle se souvienne de ne plus toucher à ce qui lui appartenait.

Phase 3 : Se venger

Oh oui Bellatrix ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte. Personne ne l'arrêterait sur ce point.

Pourtant une chose la dérangeait. Un sentiment d'insécurité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dépasser. Elle avait peur. Elle était même effrayé.La dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti ce sentiment, elle n'avait alors que huit ans. Aujourd'hui à quinze bien que des années soient passés, rien n'avait vraiment changé en fin de compte , sauf l'environnement. Si à huit ans elle aurait pu mourir par le feu ,à cet instant elle ne sentait que le froid qui l'entourait. La solitude également. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps était passé depuis qu'elle était entré dans le cachot . Une heure ? Deux ? Une demi-journée ? Une journée ?

Allait-il la nourrir ou la priver de nourriture faisait-il partie du processus ?

Qui sait ? Les connaissant ça devait être le cas.

L'odeur de sang et de moisissures emplissait l'air ambiant.L'humidité également. Il faisait si sombre à l'intérieur de cette cave qu'elle ne pouvait se fier qu'à ses autre sens.

Si quelqu'un venait l'attaquer à cet instant , elle serait une proie facile.

Si facile... Si faible...Que personne ne s'étonnerait si elle mourait maintenant…

Voilà donc ce qu' _elle_ voulait ! Briser sa baguette n'était pas suffisant. Sa si précieuse baguette. On avait également utilisé quelque chose pour paralyser ses muscles. Mais elle n'avait rien avalé aucune potion ou aliment de leur part. À vrai dire, elle n'avait rien avalé depuis qu'on l'avait séquestré dans la cave. La seule chose qui avait été en contact avec son corps était le fouet. Et rien d'autre…

Pratique. L'instrument avait touché son corps certes mais il avait également pénétré dans son organisme par les blessures ouvertes occasionnés. Qu'est ce que le fouet avait-il de si particulier ? Qu'est ce qu'avait bien pu ajouter la _sadique_?

Ses yeux ne cessaient de s'agiter au fur et à mesure de ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'on lui avait administré. Pas avec le peu d'informations qu'elle avait.

Sa vision devint floue.

Ses réflexions devinrent plus lentes.

Elle mettrait encore quelques heures avant de mourir. Soit de ses blessures soit du poison ou de la substance en elle soit de l'hypothermie. Tant de choix pour une mort. Bellatrix devait sûrement être au comble de l'extase. Voldemort était-il courant ? Avait-il donné son accord ?

Le froid l'envahit. Elle qui détestait le froid. Il ne restait qu'une seule solution à sa portée. Une seule personne pouvait lui venir en aide.

Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, cherchant la part de son esprit qui était relié à un autre être qu'elle même. Cela ne lui demandait aucun effort particulier. Le plus difficile restait à faire. L'appeler.

Au prix d'un ultime effort, elle ouvrit les yeux. Et pensa le plus fort possible tel un hurlement le prénom de celui qui l'entendrait à coup sûr :

« DRACOOOOOOOO ! »

Puis elle lâcha prise. Son corps s'écroulant sur le côté à cause de l'effort.


	4. Angel by the wings

**Hello,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Je remercie leila cecile et SaniaWive d'avoir follow et mis en favorite ma fanfic, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir un nouveau nom apparaître :). Sinon dîtes moi de que vous pensez de l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant. Est ce que vous avez des critiques, des commentaires à faire ? Laissez moi des reviews en gros. Ces dernières me permettront d'évoluer et d'améliorer le contenu. Ainsi nous avancerons ensemble et nous apprécierons tout ça ensemble.**

 **Aussi concernant les citations et les noms des chapitres, je les choisis avec attention. Notamment pour les chansons. Je ne vous dis pas le temps que je passe à écouter des chansons pour trouver des paroles et/ou un rythme adéquat x).**

 **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K. Rowling sauf bien entendu les OC que je crée et autres choses.**

 **Au fait avez vous regardé Les Animaux Fantastiques ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Personnellement je trouve que pour un premier film d'une série de cinq c'est un bon début. Voir un univers se prolonger de cette manière c'est incroyable parce qu'après tout dans n'importe quel livre ou film, un lecteur ou un spectateur se demande toujours qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la vie de chaque personnage qu'on rencontre. On aime aussi en rencontrer de nouveaux. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai véritablement l'impression que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne se terminera jamais et tant mieux :D .**

 **Bonne année à tous**

* * *

 _ **All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us.**_

 _ **Traduction: Tout ce que nous avons à décider , c'est ce que nous devons faire du temps qui nous est imparti.**_

 ** **J.R.R Tolkien****

 ** **3.****

 ** **Angel by the wings de Sia****

 ** _Dans un autre lieu, bien connu des Sang Purs d'Angleterre,_**

\- Vous pouvez me dire qu'est ce qu'on attend exactement ? Voilà comment les Gryffondor passent leurs journées ? À se morfondre ? L'élu , toi Potter ? Laisses moi rire.

Il n'avait côtoyé Draco Malfoy que pendant une seule journée. Une seule. C'est tout ce qu'il avait fallu pour que Sirius se rende compte que ce dernier se plaignait beaucoup et même souvent. Et qu'il se vantait aussi. Le portrait craché de son père sur ce point. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il soit de la même famille.

Encore un membre dont il aurait voulu se passer. Quoi qu'il ne rivalise pas un seul instant avec sa chère tante Bellatrix.

Enfin, il avait fallu que le Serpentard soit accompagné de deux de ses acolytes Zabini et Nott. Des noms qui ne présageaient rien de bon si l'on se fiait à leurs parents, comme si sa simple présence ne suffisait pas. Néanmoins une chose clochait. Aujourd'hui le mauvais caractère du jeune Malfoy était à son comble. Contrairement au précédent où il avait proféré ses remarques avec une décontraction affligeante, il s'agitait beaucoup plus , asticotant tout ceux qui croisait son regard et changeant de siège tout les demi-heures. Sa cible favorite n'était autre que son pire ennemi, Harry Potter, filleul de Sirius. Il lui reprochait sa passivité, son manque d'actions. Une chose contre laquelle Harry avait du mal à argumenter. Les autres adolescents également conservaient quelques doutes. Sirius les comprenait. Bien qu'il soit au courant de toutes les opérations, il ne pouvait y participer. Il était contraint de rester dans cette maison. Il avait pourtant juré de ne plus jamais y revenir. Maintenant il s'y retrouvait coincé. Pire il y était encore plus prisonnier que durant son enfance. Avec des adolescents en pleine crise...

\- Eh la fouine ! Fermes-la par Merlin ! Va rejoindre ta putain de copine...

\- RONALD WEASLEY !

Et si on rajoute les autres adultes en plus de cela…

\- Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça, sale traître à son sang! répondit le Serpentard , agrippant brusquement le rouquin par le pull de sa main gauche tout en brandissant sa baguette de son autre main, de la pure rage dans le regard.

\- DRAY ! STOP ! beugla Blaise Zabini.

Ne pouvant rester silencieux face à l'insulte qu'avait prononcé Malfoy, le rouquin, toujours visé dit :

\- Alors comme ça on est deux. Sauf qu'il y a une chose qui nous différencie. Ma famille est avec moi alors que la tienne ne veut même plus entendre parler de toi.

Face à cela, Draco ne put se contenir et envoya un coup de poing au visage de son adversaire et voulut en faire davantage mais Blaise entoura de ses bras le corps de son ami de toutes ses forces , l'éloignant de sa cible avec l'aide de Théodore Nott. Tandis que Fred et George Weasley en faisaient de même avec leur frère qui ne pas voulait laisser son ennemi intact.

L'éloignement des deux garçons n'était pourtant pas nécessaire, du moins pour l'un d'entre eux.

Lorsque Draco avait senti qu'on le maîtrisait, il s'était immédiatement relâché, abattu.

Lui qui avait continuellement tapé sur les nerfs de presque tout les habitants de la demeure Black sans aucune honte, paraissait avoir perdu toute joie de vivre. Son air arrogant avait disparu.

Malgré qu'aucune bagarre n'ait vraiment eu lieu, la tension restait se jaugeait du regard, attendant un signe que tout le monde s'était calmé. Mais il n'en était rien.

La rivalité des maisons ne pouvait être oublié.

Cependant l'altercation qui avait eu lieu entre Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy semblait faussé. Jamais ce dernier ne s'était véritablement battu, il laissait la sale besogne à ces deux gorilles Goyle et Crabbe. Il avait toujours préféré utiliser les mots, les insultes et les machinations. Se salir les mains avec la sale besogne n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Était-il devenu fou ?

\- Dray…Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Demanda finalement Théodore

\- Rien…

\- Dray tu n'aurais pas agi comme ça s'il n'y avait rien, craches le morceau.

\- Je ne la sens plus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Théo, je voulais dire exactement ce que j'ai dit. Je n'arrive pas à sentir notre lien. Et personne dans cette maison ne fait quelque chose pour y remédier. Si… si elle est morte...ce sera notre faute…si elle est morte, à quoi bon rester avec eux ?

\- Elle n'est pas morte, c'est impossible interjeta Blaise

-Tu te trompes Blaise et toi aussi Théo dit-il en les désignant, la maison Serpentard elle-même, moi également, on a tous inconsciemment pensé que tout irait bien… que tout irait bien si elle était là pour assurer nos arrières ou pour avoir un plan de secours car elle était... est la plus forte d'entre nous. Mais là on ne sait strictement rien et on ne peut rien faire . Le pire c'est qu'elle se trouve au manoir . Notre maison, celle là même où mes parents l'ont accueilli... Où je l'ai accueilli en disant que personne ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal ...Je lui avais promis…

Draco était désemparé et il le montrait à tous. Voyant cela, ses amis ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Ils n'avaient jamais été doué avec les émotions.C'était plus le domaine de Diane. Elle avait toujours réussi à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans leurs têtes. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule fille de leur petit groupe privilégié. Elle n'était pas le cœur de leur groupe pour rien, la simple pensée de la perdre les tétanisait.

Trop occupés par leurs sombres pensées, personne n'avait remarqué la chose qui ondulait doucement sur le sol. Une créature que tous connaissait comme le symbole de la maison Serpentard, un serpent.

Cependant à cet instant il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose ou plutôt à quelqu'un.

Harry de son côté ne savait pas trop comment réagir. C'était une chose de se battre avec Malfoy quand il avait sa tête de sale fouine arrogante, s'en était une autre de le faire lorsqu'il était dans un sale état. Est ce qu'il faisait tout cela pour les amadouer ? Cela faisait-il parti de son plan ?

On ne pouvait mentir sur son état déplorable. De lourdes cernes ornaient ses yeux, son teint était bien plus pâle que d'habitude, presque maladif et maintenant qu'Harry y réfléchissait, lui et ses amis n'avaient pratiquement rien mangé depuis leur arrivé.

C'était officiel, il était devenu paranoïaque.

À force de trop penser à Voldemort pendant tout le mois de juillet , il en était même arriver au point ou il imaginait des complots et où il pouvait entendre des sifflements. Cela lui rappelait sa seconde année. Mais il était impossible qu'un serpent se trouve au Square Grimmaurd. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il l'entendit très clairement.

Il baissa alors brusquement sa tête vers ses pieds et fut frappé de stupeur.

Sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait, un serpent d'au moins soixante centimètres de long ondoyait à ses pieds. Harry avait du mal à le distinguer à cause de sa propre ombre, ce n'est que lorsque le reptile se détacha de cette dernière qu'il comprit pourquoi. Ses écailles étaient noires de la tête jusqu'au bout de sa queue. De cette façon il se détachait très clairement du bois de la pièce rendant ainsi sa présence visible à la vue de tous. Chacun passa par diverses émotions, quelques uns s'étaient d'un bond écarter à une distance raisonnable de la créature en poussant des cris de frayeur, certains avaient rapidement brandis leur baguette prêt à agir. Avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse prononcer un contre sort pour faire disparaître le serpent, Draco s'était déjà avancé, la main tendue vers le reptile. Ce dernier s'était ensuite doucement enroulée autour de son bras, glissant son corps de tel sorte que sa tête se trouve dans la paume du jeune homme puis se mit à siffler frénétiquement tout en secouant sa tête de tout les côtés. Malheureusement cela demeurait incompréhensible pour tous, sauf une seule personne.

\- Potter, je sais qu'on n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler les meilleurs amis du monde mais ça te dérangerait de faire la traduction ! Ace a l'air en pleine crise d'hystérie dit Draco tout en ne quittant pas le serpent des yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas, il a parlé trop vite pour que je puisse le comprendre distinctement. En plus de ça comment un serpent a t-il pu entrer ici ? Et Ace, vraiment ?

\- On répondra à ça plus tard. Traduis !

Bien qu'énervé de devoir en quelque sorte obéir à Malfoy, Harry savait que cette situation n'était pas à traiter à la légère. Ainsi il dû se résigner et se tourna vers le reptile qui le regardait avec ses yeux noirs et susurra :

 _\- Tu essss une Langue de sssserpent toi aussi n'essssst-ccccce pas ?Tu me comprends ?_

 _\- Oui, Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda Harry, alerte.

 _\- Ma maîtresssssssse essssst en danger ! Sssssson état est anormal. Il faut vite aller la ccccccchercccccher ou elle mourra ccccce ssssoir…Il faudrait que Dray puisse la vissssualissssser…_

 _\- La visualiser ? Comment ça ?_

 _\- Dis lui de ssssse concccccentrer sur leur lien. Je ferais le reste._

\- Alors ? Dit Draco

\- Wylde est mourante…

\- C'est ce que Ace a dit ?

\- Elle a dit …

\- Il. C'est un mâle.

\- Il a dit que tu devais utiliser votre lien et qu'il ferait quelque chose. Je n'ai pas très bien compris, il n'a pas été très claire.

\- Notre lien…

Tout en prononçant ses mots, Draco ferma fermement les yeux.

Les autres l'observaient, en quête d'un signe d'une quelconque explication a toute cette histoire. Quelle était ce lien dont tout le monde parlait ? Voici la principale interrogation des adolescents et de quelques adultes. Seuls deux personnes commençait à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'y résoudre.

Soudain le serpent toujours accroché à son bras le mordit. Malgré tout, ce dernier ne flancha pas bien que la ligne mince que formait sa bouche prouvait que cela n'était pas agréable. Il restait impassible et concentré.

Tout d'un coup , il bascula en avant, tombant sur ses genoux et se mit à hurler à plein poumons. Pour s'arrêter tout aussi brusquement laissant les personnes qui le regardaient pantois et inquiets. Était-il possédé ?

Au même moment, Ace l'avait relâché et reposait tranquillement à ses pieds. Voyant qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, ses amis le rejoignirent et voulurent le soutenir par leurs bras pour qu'il puisse tenir debout. Mais il les repoussa et se dirigea vivement vers les adultes présents dans la pièce pour leur dire d'un ton mêlé d'angoisse et de désespoir :

\- Allez la chercher ! Elle n'a plus aucune force, elle a utilisé le peu qu'elle avait pour qu'on puisse établir une connexion…Faites quelque chose, je vous en prie. Vous ne pouvez la laisser mourir….Vous êtes censés être les « gentils » non ? Vous devez faire quelque chose !

Face à cette déclaration, ils ne savaient plus quoi répondre, ni faire. Devaient-ils la sauver ? Si oui, comment ? On ne pouvait transplaner au Manoir Malfoy et le temps était compté. Fallait-il prendre autant de risques ?

Résolu, Sirius finit par s'avancer , il prit le jeune homme par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sûr de prendre la bonne décision et ce sans avoir besoin de l'avis de Dumbledore pour lui dire. Et ce même si la situation ressemblait à une mission suicide:

\- On va la sauver, je te le promets. Où se trouve t-elle exactement ?

Soulagé , Draco répondit :

\- Elle se trouve toujours dans la cave où on l'a emprisonné ,sous la salle de dessin. Mais peu de gens la connaissent.

\- Connais-tu un moyen pour y entrer sans y être vu ou repéré ?

-Non, vous ne connaissez pas assez bien l'endroit pour pouvoir agir assez vite. Mon père a bien fait en sorte que personne ne puisse nous attaquer sans en être averti. Tout le monde doit passer par la porte principale pour entrer…Oui tout le monde à part...les domestiques.

À ce moment-là, Draco parut comme prit d'une révélation. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et paraissait stupéfait. Il finit par déclarer en un souffle :

\- Les elfes de maison.

Puis leva la tête pour regarder Harry et se précipita vers lui d'un pas hâtif et résigné :

\- Potter appelles Dobby. Je t'en prie. C'est le seul elfe qui connaisse assez bien le manoir et qui ne pourra jamais nous trahir. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me répondra si c'est moi.

Harry le regarda.

Cette soirée ne cessait de l'étonner et il se posait toujours des questions au sujet du comportement des Serpentard. Il avait toujours pensé que ces derniers ne savaient pas ce qu'était l'amitié. Et pourtant il commençait à douter. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Il appela alors l'elfe de maison, celui qui avait été autrefois au service des Malfoy et celui qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme son ami :

\- Dobby.

Aussitôt l'elfe de maison apparut devant lui. Il portait à ses pieds des chaussettes dépareillés, une d'un jaune moutarde et une violette que Harry reconnut comme celles que lui et Ron lui avait donné l'année dernière.

\- Harry Potter, monsieur vous m'avez appelé ? Couina-t-il de sa petite voix

\- Oui Dobby , nous avons besoin de ton aide…

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide répondit Draco

Surpris, l'elfe se retourna et finit par remarquer la présence de son ancien maître à ses côtés. Il le regarda avec méfiance. De nombreux souvenirs s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Jamais il n'avait vu son ancien jeune maître lui demandait une faveur sauf quand cela concernait une seule personne. Une lueur de compréhension traversa son regard en constatant l'absence de cette dernière.

\- Où est mademoiselle Diane ? insinua-t-il enfin.

\- Dobby dit le blond comme un soupir et avec un regard coupable. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été agréable avec toi bien au contraire. Je sais aussi que tu n'est plus mon elfe de maison…

\- Dobby est un elfe libre ! coupa Dobby avec de la détermination dans sa voix aiguë.

\- Oui tu es un elfe libre maintenant. Alors tu peux ne pas le faire .Mais elle est mourante Dobby, je l'ai vu dans la cave, tu t'en souviens ? Celle qui se trouve derrière la tapisserie dans la salle de dessin, dans l'aile est du manoir…

\- Mademoiselle…elle…dans cette salle ? Demanda en sanglotant l'elfe, changeant lui aussi d'attitude

\- Oui…

Avant même que Draco puisse continuer sa phrase, Dobby était déjà partie, émettant un crac ! sonore sur son passage.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'il apparaisse, tremblant de peur, avec à ses côtés un corps ensanglanté.

\- Mad..

\- NON ! hurla Draco en se précipitant vers elle avec à sa suite les deux autres Serpentard. Elle respire. Dobby va chercher Rogue, il pourra nous aider. Vite


	5. Don't let me go

****Hello tout le monde,****

 **Cette longue absence s'explique par le fait que c'était ma semaine de partiels. Cela requérait tout mon temps et toute mon énergie. J'étais métaphoriquement morte de fatigue. Je remercie tout ceux qui sont passés lire cette fanfiction et je remercie encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.**

 **Noour: Toutes tes questions trouveront une réponse en temps voulu. Par contre je peux dire que oui nous sommes bien au niveau de la cinquième année et que les griffons connaissent Diane tout simplement parce qu'elle a toujours été là depuis la première année x). Ainsi ça change beaucoup de choses. Comme tu le sais sans doute une personne, une parole, un geste peut parfois changer la vie de plusieurs personnes et même les événements. Concernant les citations, maintenant je mettrais les traductions lorsqu'elles seront en anglais. Peut-être tu as pu voir que je l'avais fait pour les chapitres précédents. J'accorde beaucoup d'importance aux citations dans la vie de tout les jours. Dans certaines de mes séries préférées, les épisodes commençaient et finissaient par une citation comme Les Frères Scott ou Esprits Criminels. Souvent des citations marquent plus certaines personnes que d'autres et nous poussent à réfléchir sur la vie, sur tout. Mon animal préféré dans les animaux fantastiques est l'oiseau tonnerre. Je pense que mon avis est un peu biaisé puisque c'est ma maison à Ilvermony :). Pour Stonehenge et l'adolescente, on saura ce qui se passe quand on apprendra ce qui est arrivé aux Serpentards :).**

 **Swangranger: Oui Draco pète totalement un câble x). J'aime le mettre dans tout ses états.**

 **Leila cecile : Qui est Diane ? Bonne question. La suite est bien c'est maintenant x).**

 **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K. Rowling sauf bien tout entendu ce que j'ajoute et ce qui vient de mon esprit.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre :)**

* * *

 ** _ **Pour être hanté, nul besoin de chambre, nul besoin de maison, le cerveau regorge de corridors plus tortueux les uns que les autres.**_**

 ** **Emily Dickinson****

 ** **4.****

 ** **Don't let me go de Raign****

Vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous sentir étranger à une scène à un point tel qu'elle vous paraissait irréelle ?

Les personnes autour de vous se dispersent, courent sans s'arrêter mais votre corps, lui, reste inerte. Incapable du moindre mouvement comme si un geste, un seul geste de votre part suffisait pour tout détruire.

Harry ressentait exactement ce sentiment lorsqu'il regardait la scène devant lui. Elle lui rappelait douloureusement que Voldemort était de retour et que la guerre avait bel et bien commencé. Cependant jamais il n'aurait imaginé même dans ses cauchemars les plus fous qu'il puisse être capable d'une chose pareille. Il y avait trop de sang. Harry ne voyait que ça. Comment Wylde pouvait-elle être encore vivante ? Tout ça s'était enchaîné à une vitesse bien trop rapide. L'arrivée des Serpentard puis ça le jour d'après. C'était bien trop soudain. Trop brutal. D'une cruauté dont il connaissait l'existence mais qu'il n'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux. Pourquoi un sorcier voudrait tuer quelqu'un de cette manière ? Le sortilège de la mort n'était pas assez ? Fallait-il vraiment recourir à ses moyens ? Harry se rendait compte que cette guerre ne concernait pas que son entourage au contraire tout le monde était touché même les Serpentards. Et pourtant seul lui bénéficiait d'une protection. S'ils avaient été mieux préparé, si lui avait été informé peut-être qu'il aurait pu éviter tout ça. Wylde ne serait sans doute pas dans cet état. Et Diggory ne serait pas mort. La nausée lui monta à la bouche rien qu'en pensant à ce dernier. Si seulement il n'avait pas suggéré de prendre la coupe en même temps.

Contrairement à Harry, Severus Rogue, le professeur qu'il détestait le plus à Poudlard, semblait contrôler ses émotions à la perfection. Lorsqu'il était arrivé au Square par l'intermédiaire de Dobby, la vue du corps d'une de ses élèves ne l'avait pas fait sourciller. Impassible, il avait fait lévité la jeune fille toujours inconsciente jusqu'à la table de la cuisine d'un simple mouvement de sa baguette. Ensuite sans aucun préavis, il déchira le vêtement de cette dernière au niveau de son dos. Ainsi tout le monde put voir les multiples balafres qui le parcouraient. Tout en l'examinant, il donna ensuite des ordres à tous ne se souciant pas du sang qui commençait à souiller ses mains. Ces derniers ne faisaient aucune exception et étaient sans appel. Les adultes ainsi que Dobby devaient rapporter tout le nécessaire. Quant aux adolescents , ils devaient cessé de s'approcher. Les quatre Serpentard tout particulièrement. Rogue passa ensuite sa baguette sur les profondes blessures, murmurant des paroles de manière continue tel un chant. Un chant qu'il scandait tout en parcourant la zone blessée. Cela semblait fonctionner, le flot parut s'estomper progressivement . Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouva son afflux d'origine prenant au dépourvu Rogue.

\- Ça aurait dû fonctionner….Peut-être que… Oui bien sûr…marmonna ce dernier.

Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette en direction, cette fois, du sang se trouvant au sol. En réponse, ce dernier s'alluma tel un sapin un jour de réveillon.

\- De la magie noire. Ça paralyse les parties qui sont touchés et empêche tout sort de guérison.

\- Que faut-il faire alors ? Demanda Mme Weasley, paniquée.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'une solution. La manière moldue. Il me faut plusieurs bandes de tissus, de l'alcool du fil et une aiguille. Et VITE ! Dobby, il y a de l'essence de Murlap dans mon inventaire à Poudlard, ramenez le moi. Ça soulagera un peu la douleur.

Lorsque Rogue eut entre ses mains la bouteille d'alcool , il jeta un regard hésitant à la blessée. Mais son incertitude sembla durer qu'un bref instant. Finalement résolu, il versa doucement le liquide sur les plaies. Au contact de ce dernier, la jeune fille sortit soudainement de son inconscience et poussa un hurlement assourdissant. Bousculant ceux qui se trouvaient devant lui, Malefoy la rejoignit aussitôt et prit sa main de manière désespéré. Cependant de par son geste, ce n'était plus le hurlement de Wylde qui résonnait dans la pièce mais le sien.

\- Expulso !

Le sort projeta Malefoy sur le mur. Ce dernier voulut aussitôt se relever pour revenir vers sa meilleure amie. Mais Rogue lui jeta un second sort sans prononcer le moindre mot. Cela pour effet de clouer l'adolescent sur place.

\- Pauvre fou ! fit le professeur de potions, furieux. Qui pensez-vous aider en faisant ça ?

\- Elle a mal…Je peux apaiser la douleur répondit le Serpentard.

\- En vous la transférant. Vous êtes inconscient ! Vous savez bien que le transfert n'est pas seulement émotionnel mais physique.

\- Ça m'est égal…

\- La douleur allait passer. Ne soyez pas si impulsif. Je n'ai pas pris de l'Essence de Murlap pour rien.

En effet durant leur conversation, l'hurlement s'était arrêté et les blessures avaient cessé de saigner. Wylde était à nouveau inconsciente, assommée par la douleur.

Muni de fil et d'aiguille, Rogue s'appliqua méticuleusement à faire les points de suture nécessaires. Puis dès que ce fut fait, badigeonna généreusement les bandelettes de tissus que les autres adultes avaient trouvés avec l'Essence de Murlap. Ainsi ces dernières se teintèrent et prirent une couleur jaune. Il enroula ensuite chacune de ces dernières autour du corps en passant parfois autour des épaules. Le résultat final couvrait intégralement les plaies ainsi que le dos.

\- Elle gardera quelques cicatrices. Cependant sa température est bien trop élevé. Quelqu'un doit lui mettre une serviette d'eau froide au front pour la faire baisser.

\- Je vais le faire fit Malefoy, toujours au sol suite au sortilège.

\- _Finite_ dit Rogue pour le libérer. Bien mais à une seule condition. Coupez le lien ou maintenez le de façon à ce qu'il n'y aucun impact sur vous.

\- D'accord.

-Il ne sera pas seul intervint Zabini.

\- Ça sera plus efficace si nous nous relaierons dit à son tour Nott.

\- En effet. On va l'amener dans votre chambre dans ce cas.

\- Monsieur ? Demanda Malefoy

\- Oui ?

\- Quand va t-elle se réveiller ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La paralysie va cesser avec le temps mais ses blessures sont sérieuses. Et si sa fièvre augmente...Tout dépend d'elle, Mr Malefoy.

* * *

\- Dray dit Blaise. Il faut que tu descendes et viennes dîner.

\- Non...

\- Tu n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours ou trois si on compte aujourd'hui c'est à dire depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. Viens. Sa fièvre a baissé, elle ne risque rien.

Voyant que son ami ne faisait aucun geste. Blaise crut bon d'employer les grands moyens.

-Viens de ton plein gré ou sinon je te traînerais par la peau du cou non pire encore je raserais tout tes cheveux fit le métis. Je suis sérieux.

Face à la menace, Draco poussa un soupir et sourit faiblement.

\- Je sais que tu l'es. Laisses moi seul avec elle juste cinq minutes et je viendrais en bas.

\- D'accord.

Blaise quitta alors la pièce. Lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Diane, Théo également. Mais tous deux savaient que s'ils ne faisaient pas attention, Draco sombrerait sous l'inquiétude.

Après le départ de son ami, ce dernier avait pris la main de la jeune fille, la serrant de toute ses forces. Il espérait que même sans leur lien, elle serait capable de sentir sa présence. Aussi commença t-il à parler :

\- J'espère que tu m'entends sinon j'aurais l'air vraiment ridicule. Mais bon il y a peu de choses que je ne ferais pas pour toi . Tu te souviens de ma promesse ? Celle que j'ai dit au début de l'été. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Mais ça valait aussi pour toi, tu sais ? Tu ne dois pas m'abandonner. Je...Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi. Tu es ma meilleure amie. On est même plus que ça. Tu es une partie de moi et je suis une partie de toi. Ça a toujours été ainsi. Rien ne peut se mettre entre nous. Même Adrian n'a pas réussi quand vous étiez ensemble. Je sais à quoi tu penses et qu'est ce que tu ressens. Je l'ai senti à travers notre lien quand tu m'as appelé. Tu penses que tout est de ta faute. Et que tu es un monstre. Tu voudrais mourir aussi. Tu te dis que ça résoudrais tout et qu'ainsi tu rejoindrais Iphigénie et Cédric. Mais ils n'auraient pas voulu ça. Ils t'aimaient eux-aussi. Tout comme moi. Ils voudraient que tu vives. Alors réveilles-toi, je t'en prie. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tu ne souffriras plus, c'est impossible. Mais tu ne seras pas seule pour affronter ça.

* * *

Diane courait. Ou plutôt elle fuyait. Quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Son instinct disait que quelque chose arrivait, elle ne savait pas quoi exactement mais ça n'augurait rien de bon. Heureusement Londres n'avait aucun secret pour elle. Les rues ne changeaient pas contrairement aux bâtiments. Il fallait juste qu'elle tourne à droite et elle se trouverait au Chaudron Baveur. Un endroit sûr. Tom lui donnerait sûrement une chambre et de la nourriture. Cependant ce n'est pas le pub qu'elle trouva en face d'elle au coin de la rue mais une impasse où une fille la fixait ou plutôt l'attendait. Pas n'importe quelle fille malheureusement. Bien qu'elle est une gorge tranchée, encore sanguinolente, elle tenait miraculeusement debout.

\- Impossible ! s'écria Diane. Tu es morte !

\- Tu m'as tué, tu veux dire ? Et ensuite alors que j'étais morte , tu as miraculeusement trouvé le moyen de t'échapper. C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début n'est-ce-pas ? Me tuer ? Avoues. AVOUES !

\- Non…Bien sûr que non..Je voulais te sauver...Tu..Tu souffrais trop…Tu me l'as toi même demandé, tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Et tu as généreusement répondu à mes désirs, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne voulais pas. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Si j'avais su…

\- Si tu avais su quoi ? Tu m'aurais sauvé ? Comme lorsque tu as sauvé Iphigénie ?

\- NE PARLES PAS D'ELLE !

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, elle aussi est venu dit -elle révélant une autre personne cachée derrière elle.

Cette dernière était une petite fille d'environ cinq ans, blonde comme les blés et ayant les yeux d'un bleu semblable à des saphirs.

\- Iphi fit Diane, estomaquée.

\- C'est ta faute si je suis morte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu n'étais pas venu, je serais toujours vivante et je serais avec mon père et mon frère. Si on ne t'avais pas accueilli, _il_ ne m'aurait pas tué. _Il_ ne serait jamais venu. _Il_ te voulait toi, pas moi. Tu aurais dû mourir à ma place ! TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! MA MORT ! LA SIENNE ! COMMENT PEUX TU VIVRE AVEC ÇA SUR LA CONSCIENCE!

C'est là que Diane se réveilla, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Un rêve. Ça n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

Un silence plus que pesant régnait à table. À croire que c'était maintenant devenue une habitude au Square Grimmaurd. Draco essayait de répondre aux attentes de ses amis en avalant quelques bouts de nourriture. Cette dernière semblait délicieuse et sentait terriblement bon, il l'aurait pu l'apprécier en des temps normaux. Mais son ventre restait noué. Ainsi que son cerveau.

Comment avaient-ils fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation ?

Malheureusement il connaissait que trop bien la réponse.

Tout avait changé durant cette soirée du 7 août. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de retourner dans sa tête tout ses événements. Il aurait bien aimé en parler à Blaise ou à Théodore. Mais ce n'était pas le lieu. Bien trop de monde les observait. De plus la mère Weasley ne cessait de lui rajouter de la nourriture toutes les deux minutes. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? C'était son droit de ne pas avoir faim. C'est à la dixième fois que le jeune homme perdit tout contrôle. C'en était trop.

\- Stop ! fit-il en se levant. Arrêtez de me gaver, vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Ça ne sert à rien de me mettre de la nourriture dans mon assiette, qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans mon attitude ? JE. N'AI. PAS. FAIM.

Choquée par l'attitude du jeune homme, Mme Weasley ne sut que dire. Mais on pouvait voir qu'elle contenait sa colère par la couleur rouge que prenait son visage et ses oreilles. Les autres non plus ne surent comment réagir. S'insurger ou Compatir ? Par chance, ils n'eurent pas le temps de choisir.

\- Tant mieux ça en fera plus pour moi dit soudain une voix. Je meurs de faim.

D'un seul mouvement, tous se tournèrent vers son origine. La synchronisation aurait pu être comique pour un spectateur extérieur.

Celle qui avait prononcé ses mots se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée avec nonchalance comme si le fait qu'elle soit là était tout à fait normal. Diane Wylde s'était enfin réveillé. Elle portait une robe blanche à manches longues que Ginny lui avait prêté et qui cachait à la perfection le bandage que lui avait fait le professeur de potions. Cette robe accentuait les cernes sous ses yeux et son teint pâle. Pourtant le sourire qui ornait son visage faisait presque croire qu'elle allait parfaitement bien et que rien de ce qu'elle avait traversé n'était arrivé.

Dès qu'il l'entendit, Draco bougea inconsciemment et alla en face d'elle. Il la regarda ensuite pendant un temps qui sembla durer une éternité puis la prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte presque étouffante. Diane sembla ne pas s'en formaliser.

\- Plus jamais, tu entends ?! dit-il Plus JAMAIS tu me fais ce coup là ! On part ensemble ou on reste ensemble. Il n'y a pas d'autre option !

La Serpentarde sourit douloureusement à ces mots. Et vint doucement caresser la joue du jeune homme qui attendait qu'elle confirme son affirmation.

\- Je sais. Je suis désolé.

Les deux adolescents étaient dans leur bulle. Oubliant ceux qui étaient autour d'eux, même leurs proches.

\- Alors comme ça il y en a que pour Dray ? s'exclama brusquement Blaise. Et nous alors ?

\- C'est un manque total de considération envers ses amis ajouta Théodore

\- Je devrais être châtié dans ce cas dit la jeune fille en riant.

Malheureusement sa tentative d'humour ne fonctionna pas puisque les trois Serpentard affichèrent un visage grave.

\- Trop tôt pour en rire , c'est ça ? interrogea t-elle dans un soupir.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra en rire un jour dit Draco.

\- Je vois. Allons manger dans ce cas. On se donne en spectacle.

En effet les autres adolescents et les adultes présent dans la pièce les avaient regardés tout du long, des interrogations s'enchaînant dans leur esprit. Toutefois ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'obtiendrait pas de réponse pour l'instant. Ils devaient agir normalement. Mme Weasley alla chercher une autre assiette et des couverts pour la nouvelle arrivée et oublia pendant un instant ce qu'il s'était passé précédemment. Elle ne pouvait laisser quelqu'un avoir la peau sur les os. Aussi comme elle l'avait fait précédemment, elle ajouta plus de nourriture qu'il n'en fallait. S'en rendant compte au moment où elle tendit l'assiette à l'intéressée, elle voulut rectifier cela mais Diane la retint par le bras.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Weasley, je mangerais tout ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette. Merci pour avoir mis exactement ce que je voulais.

\- De..de rien, ma chérie. C'était un plaisir.

Le malentendu s'était dissipé. Et Mme Weasley avait retrouvé son entrain habituel. Même l'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé. Rien n'avoir avec celle de ces trois derniers jours. Ainsi tous furent assez à l'aise pour se comporter comme si de rien n'était. Et se mirent à parler entre eux. Sauf les Serpentards qui se jetaient juste des regards parfois amusés et complices.

\- Diane, étant donné que tu es maintenant guérie, tu devras maintenant dormir avec Hermione et Ginny dans une autre chambre.

\- Mme Weasley…

\- Non c'est bon Dray, je vais dormir avec elles. Après tout à notre âge, les garçons et les filles doivent dormir dans des chambres séparées. N'est-ce-pas Mme Weasley ?

\- Oui, je suis contente que tu le comprennes.

D'un point de vue extérieur, cela aurait pu être une conversation tout à fait normale. Si cela n'avait pas été la seule fois où les Serpentard ouvrirent la bouche.

Les Gryffondor ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup.

Plus tard dans la soirée ces derniers se retrouvèrent en effet pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles et des regards.

\- Franchement, Diane ? Les garçons et les filles ne doivent pas dormir dans la même chambre ? Tu dors dans la mienne depuis qu'on est enfant s'exclama Draco, hilare.

\- Je l'avoue, c'était un peu exagéré…

\- Tu vas réussir à dormir ce soir ? Demanda Théodore avec inquiétude.

\- Pour être honnête je n'en sais rien…Avant de me réveiller, j'ai fait un cauchemar...

\- Encore un ? demanda Draco à nouveau soucieux. Iphigénie ?

\- Toujours...

\- Au cas où ça arrive encore une fois, tu pourras toujours t'infiltrer chez nous suggéra Blaise. Au fait Diane, bravo pour ton coup de maître.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu les as tous manipulé. Avec ton sourire.

\- J'ai simplement analysé la situation. Rien de plus simple. En plus de ça il faudrait qu'on soit dans leurs bonnes grâces. Enfin bref, on discutera de ce qu'on fera pour la suite demain matin. Dans votre chambre. Je sens que tout le monde sera sur mon dos ce soir à cause de mon réveil.


	6. Latch

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Ayant fini d'écrire le chapitre ci dessous et ne pouvant résister à l'envie de le publier, je passe à l'action. Dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre précédent et de celui-ci, j'ai hâte de connaître vos ressentis. C'est un de mes chapitres préférés soit dit en passant :P**

 **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K. Rowling sauf ce que mon esprit y ajoute.**

* * *

 ** _ **Il**_** ** _ **y a une route qui va de l'œil au cœur sans passer par le cerveau.**_**

 ** **Gilbert Keith Cherston****

 ** **5.****

 **Latch de Kodaline**

Le jour suivant, Diane se réveilla des pensées plein la tête dans une pièce qu'elle ne reconnut pas du premier coup. Contrairement à elle, Ginny et Hermione dormaient toujours d'un sommeil profond, leur couverture remontée jusqu'au cou pour ne pas avoir froid. La chambre bien qu'ayant perdu de son éclat d'antan était spacieuse et pouvait accueillir aisément leur trois lits. Une salle de bain adjacente leur était également accessible par une porte peinte en noire dont la poignée en argent luisait dans la pénombre.

Elle n'était pas au manoir et personne n'était à ses côtés. L'expérience ne lui était pas étrangère.

« _Tu as fini ta sssséance morose du matin ? »_ siffla une voix familière à ses côtés.

Ace. Comment pouvait-elle l'oublier ? Ce dernier l'avait rejoint lorsque les deux Gryffondors s'étaient endormis.

« _Et toi, tu as fini les repérages de la maison ?_ » l'interrogea t-elle. Cela était devenu une habitude chez eux lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit inconnu. La singularité des écaille de Ace le rendait pratiquement invisible, particulièrement la nuit. Aussi l'avait-elle envoyé faire le tour du Square Grimmaurd. Tant les pièces principales que celles cachées de la vue de tous. Aucun Sang Pur digne de ce nom négligerait l'utilité de l'existence d'une salle secrète. Le manoir Malfoy par exemple en possédait au moins trois à sa connaissance.

« _J'ai fait mieux que ççççça ! Ccccet maison essst le paradis !_ _J'ai trouvé un mulot hier...Un pur régal. »_ lui répondit-il, d'un ton enjoué.

Ace et son ventre. Une histoire d'amour éternel. La seule qui n'aurait pas à craindre la jalousie au moins. Diane ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir ravie qu'il puisse se nourrir sans problème dans cette maison ou écœurée en imaginant la scène. Bien qu'elle y soit habitué, un haut le cœur lui remonta l'estomac. Ce genre d'image n'était pas très agréable le matin. Aussi alla t-elle en direction de la salle de bain dans le but de se rafraîchir les idées. Arrivée dedans, elle prit la précaution de verrouiller la porte derrière elle. Après tout quoi de plus pénible que d'être vu dans ce genre d'état. Elle tourna rapidement un des robinets pour obtenir l'eau qu'elle souhaitait et s'en aspergea rapidement le visage. L'eau froide lui fit du bien, la remettant d'aplomb. Pourtant lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour se regarder, tout ce qu'elle vit fut ses yeux. Des yeux qui lui rappelait sans cesse qui elle était. D'où elle venait.

« _Tu vas bien ?_ » demanda le serpent à ses côtés, soucieux.

 _« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas... Je vais toujours bien…_

 _\- Toi et moi ssssavons que cccce n'est pas vrai_ affirma t-il, déterminé. _Ne me mens pas !_

\- _Bien. Tu l'auras voulu. J'ai peur…Je lui ressemble… J'ai ses yeux...Ses cheveux..._ fit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante. Des sanglots commencèrent à sortir de sa gorge. Ne voulant pas que les filles ne l'entendent, elle essaya de les étouffer en plaçant ses mains devant sa bouche. Son corps secoué par des tremblements se retrouva vite au sol , ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine dans une tentative de réconfort. _Je...Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui… »_

« T _u ne le ssssseras jamais ! Je te le promets !_ s'exclama Ace en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur son bras. Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Au contraire, elle revivait des moments qui montrait bien qu'elle n'était qu'une copie. Elle avait senti un pouvoir immense parcourir ses veines ce jour là, un pouvoir qu'elle aimait et qui la terrifiait dans ses moments de rage. Et pourtant à cet époque, elle n'en savait rien. _Tu crois qu'elle aurait voulu que tu ssssois comme ççça, une pleurnicharde ! Tu était ssssson héroîne. Et tu as oublié Draco, Blaise et Théo. Tu vas les abandonner, eux aussssssi ?_

\- _Tu oses…_

\- _Oui...Tu n'es pas lui...Regardes qui t'entoure, qui te fait confiance et regardes sssson entourage à lui...Tu n'es pas sssseule...Tu ne l'as jamais été…Même à l'orphelinat… »_

Tout en sifflant ces mots, le serpent s'approcha de son visage et la regarda longuement, ondulant sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Diane savait qu'il disait la vérité mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Un des effets secondaires de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Quand elle utilisait cette dernière, elle n'arrivait pas à extérioriser ses pensées et au réveil ses craintes étaient aussi présentes que lors du coucher.

 _« Et si vous me quittiez ? Tu y as pensé Ace ?_

\- _Je ne peux rien promettre mais sssssi ççççça arrive je sssssuis sssssûre qu'il ressssstera quelqu'un avec toi...Tu devrais aller voir Draco...Il_ _disssssssipera tes doutes_ _… »_

Ace avait raison. Dans ses moments d'inquiétude, ça avait toujours été son meilleur ami qui la consolait à sa manière. Cependant il y avait un problème. Pour rejoindre la chambre des garçons, il fallait qu'elle ne se fasse pas repérer par la garde de Mme Weasley. Bien sûr, Diane pouvait comprendre son attitude. Après tout vu le nombre d'enfants qu'elle avait eu, il était normal que la matriarche soit inquiète par l'activité sexuelle de ses enfants. Mais cela n'aurait pas dû regardait les Serpentard. D'ailleurs depuis quand les Serpentard suivaient les règles. En ce qui la concernait, elle ne suivait que celles qui lui étaient utiles. Aussi Diane se faufila t-elle discrètement hors de la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit, calmant sa respiration et glissant sur le plancher tel son compagnon.

 _« Ace, préviens moi s'il y a quelqu'un !_ chuchota t-elle à ce dernier

\- _Roger. »_

Seulement deux étages la séparait de celui de ses amis. Cela semblait peu en nombre mais il y avait toujours un risque que quelqu'un soit aussi réveillé qu'elle et qu'elle remarque sa présence. Surtout si le vieux escalier en bois se mettait à grincer. Si seulement elle avait eu deux ans de plus. Elle aurait déjà eu son permis de Transplanage et aurait pu aller où elle le souhaitait. Malheureusement il fallait attendre encore deux ans. Deux, le nombre d'étages qu'il fallait descendre. Deux, le nombre de fois où elle avait failli mourir. Et deux, le nombre d'années qui la séparait d'Adrian. À croire que le chiffre deux était devenu une constante dans sa vie. Adrian Pucey. Un nom auquel elle s'était interdit de penser depuis longtemps. Un nom qui ne lui apportait que du chagrin.

Bon il fallait se concentrer. Lorsqu'elle arriva jusqu'à la rambarde de l'escalier, une idée rocambolesque lui vint à l'esprit. Dans sa situation, une corde aurait été utile. Il aurait juste fallu l'accrocher quelque part et elle serait descendu directement jusqu'à l'étage souhaité. Mais elle aurait pu être facilement repéré d'en bas. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de divaguer maintenant.

Pour être le plus silencieux possible, le mieux était de d'abord poser la plante des pieds et non l'inverse comme disait l'expression « Marcher sur la pointe des pieds ». Les bords extérieur des marches devaient être privilégiés également pour limiter les bruits. Il fallait répartir son poids. En gros, la stratégie était simple : se coller aux murs et marcher d'abord sur les talons. Il n'y avait rien de plus simple. Franchement. Pourtant la jeune fille sentait les battements de son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. C'était assez ironique qu'une simple escapade comme celle-ci puisse le faire battre ainsi. Surtout que si elle échouait, elle ferait simplement du ménage en plus. Rien de bien réjouissant mais ce n'était pas non plus désastreux. Peut-être que son corps réagissait ainsi parce que c'était une situation inconnue pour elle : s'introduire dans la chambre de Dray sans que personne ne le sache. Elle connaissait beaucoup de filles qui rêverait d'être à sa place. D'autres aurait voulu retourner à cette place. Il était rare que Draco garde la même fille dans son lit. Comme il le disait lui-même, celle qui reviendra plusieurs fois sera celle qu'il épousera. Bien sûr cela ne s'appliquait pas à Diane. Pas que cette conclusion les dégoûte tout les deux. À vrai dire, cela rendrait les choses plus simple. Ils se connaissaient et cohabitaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. De plus leur lien rendait la tâche pratiquement impossible de toute manière. Aussi avait-ils conclu une sorte de contrat entre eux au cas où ils ne trouveraient personne à leur goût. Si aucun des deux n'était marié à trente ans, ils s'épouseraient. Jusque là personne n'avait réussi à ravir le cœur de Draco. Diane le reconnaissait, son meilleur ami était quelqu'un de difficile à satisfaire. Beaucoup de filles avaient trouvé le chemin inverse et n'étaient jamais revenus. D'autres étaient revenus mais il les avait rejeté avec sa froideur qui lui était propre quand il était agacé. Voir cela avait été une expérience qu'elle qualifierait par trois adjectifs : Drôle, Satisfaisante et Triste.

Drôle car la tête que faisait Draco lorsqu'une fille l'acculait était tordante. À demi offusquée que quelqu'un ose ne pas l'écouter et à demi satisfait.

Satisfaisante car la Serpentarde pensait qu'aucune fille ne pourrait mériter son meilleur ami. Aucune qui n'était passé en tout cas. Elles s'étaient toutes permis de juger leur relation et de la traiter de je ne sais combien de nom derrière son dos. Et de répandre des rumeurs. Une attitude qui ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image qu'elle se faisait de sa future belle-sœur de cœur.

Triste car elle savait bien qu'il était nécessaire que Dray puisse connaître l'amour même pour un court instant. Elle savait que cela lui ferait du bien. Cependant elle savait également que le cœur du blond était dur à atteindre surtout depuis qu'il avait vu ce que l'amour lui avait fait.

Ce mixte d'émotion n'allait pas du tout ensemble. Mais c'était pourtant ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois.

Il ne lui restait plus que cinq marches. Cinq marches et elle aurait atteint la moitié de la distance.

Cependant quand elle atteignit enfin le palier, la porte à sa gauche s'ouvrit dévoilant une tête rousse. Une tête qui n'appartenait à nul autre qu'à Fred Weasley.

Quand il la vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme s'il avait vu une licorne au beau milieu du couloir. Puis il la regarda de haut en bas croyant sans doute qu'il était toujours en train de rêver. Le fait qu'elle soit habillé que d'une chemise noire et d'un short en jean qui dévoilait librement ses jambes et ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination rendait la situation étrange. Et bien qu'elle n'est jamais été du genre pudique, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Pour ne pas être vu avec cette expression, Diane plaça habilement sa main droite devant son visage en un geste souple, de plus en plus embarrassé. Reprenant contenance, ils ouvrirent en même temps la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, ils entendirent le grincement des marches du bas, signe que quelqu'un approchait.

 _« Quelqu'un arrive…_ siffla Ace

\- _Sans blague_... »fit la jeune fille en s'accroupissant pour récupérer le serpent à son bras. Seulement elle n'eut pas le temps de le faire, l'adolescent l'agrippait déjà par le bras pour l'entraîner dans sa la porte derrière elle, il se plaça ensuite contre la porte. Son oreille plaqué contre celle-ci.

« Fred, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Interrogea son jumeau, assis sur son lit. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

\- George...Chut.. » chuchota t-il. Les pas s'approchaient de plus en plus. Ne pouvant rester immobile plus longtemps, Fred fit un signe à son frère lui faisant comprendre de se recoucher dans son lit. N'y réfléchissant plus, il prit encore une fois la jeune fille par le bras pour l'amener sur le matelas. Puis la fit tomber sur ce dernier et bascula sur elle en plaçant la couverture stratégiquement au dessus-d'eux et éteignit la lumière de la pièce. Il plaça ensuite ses bras de part et d'autres de la tête de Diane pour ne pas la blesser. Et fit dépasser le début de sa tête. Le tour était joué. Cependant la proximité de leurs corps rendait tout cela assez compliqué. Chacun pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de l'autre. Fred sentait la poitrine de Diane pressée contre son torse. Leurs jambes entremêlées. Et il n'était qu'un homme après tout. Aussi le bas de son corps eut une réaction tout à fait normal. Une réaction que sentit l'adolescente et qui lui fit pousser un petit cri. L'entendant, Fred plaça sa main sur la bouche de cette dernière, laissant son autre bras dépassé de la couverture et tendant toujours l'oreille. Il fit également en sorte de se refroidir l'esprit en pensant à des choses écœurantes. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à la fille qui se trouvait dans son lit. Un chat mort, Rogue, un Détraqueur n'importe quoi.

Un grincement interrompit ses pensées. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement faisant entrer un rai de lumière qui arriva jusqu'au mur. Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut interminable, la porte se referma finalement et les pas s'éloignèrent pour redescendre, n'ayant rien trouvé de compromettant.

Finalement Fred relâcha son souffle. Ses muscles se détendirent. Supprimant toute la tension accumulée. Il se décontracta tellement qu'il s'affala contre Diane , son visage face au sien. Séparé que de quelques centimètres. Si proche qu'ils sentaient le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage.

Yeux noirs contre yeux bleus. Des sentiments qui surgissent. Oubliés depuis longtemps.

« Hum…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu pourrais te lever ? Il faudrait qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux pour être dans cette position, non ? » Demanda enfin la Serpentarde, les sourcils froncés, dissimulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses émotions.

En réponse, Fred s'écarta en un un bond retirant ainsi la couverture par son mouvement et rejoignit son frère. De cette manière, il pouvait tourner le dos à la jeune fille et cacher son regard trouble. George, quant à lui jeta des regards soupçonneux aux deux intéressés. Puis demanda :

« Quelqu'un pourrait me donner des explications ? Il se passe quelque chose qu'on ne me dis pas ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je l'ai juste surpris dans le couloir et quelqu'un arrivait. C'est tout.

\- Pourquoi ? Intervint Diane, déterminée. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé ?

\- Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi. Si quelqu'un t'avais surpris là-bas, ma mère aurait été encore plus stricte sur ses règles. J'aurais pu le faire pour n'importe qui. Ne te crois pas importante répondit Fred d'un ton hargneux.

\- Je vois...Tu as ce genre de réaction avec n'importe qui ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton équivoque.

\- Normal que j'ai eu cette réaction, tu as vu ta tenue…Tu sais qu'on est en Angleterre au moins ?

\- Ma tenue est tout à fait normal, c'est toi qui as l'esprit mal placé…

\- Moi ? Je n'aurais jamais ce genre de pensées pour toi. Au fait qu'est ce que tu faisait là-bas ? Fouiner comme le font tout les Serpentard ?

\- Tu n'as pas à me parler de cette manière, sale Gryffondor ! Je voulais simplement rejoindre Dray…

\- Le rejoindre ? Dis plutôt que tu voulais te retrouver dans son lit ?

\- Dis celui qui a eu une érection alors que j'étais dans le sien...En plus de ça en quoi cela pourrait te concerner ?!

\- Du calme vous deux ! Vous allez alerter les adultes à force fit George en les séparant, se plaçant entre les deux protagonistes qui n'avaient pas remarqué qu'au fil de la conversation, ils s'étaient progressivement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Voyant cela, ils se tournèrent le dos. Renfrognés et s'insultant par la pensée. Wylde, tu as bien dit que tu voulais rejoindre Malfoy ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien. Fred tu n'as qu'à transplaner là-bas avec elle et tout sera fini…

\- Mais George…

\- C'est bon, Fred. Vas-y et on en reparles plus. »

Ne voulant pas se disputer avec son jumeau à ce sujet, Fred tendit la main vers la jeune fille en affichant un mécontentement certain. Cette dernière en revanche ne bougea pas un seul muscle. Au lieu de ça, elle planta son regard dans le sien et dit :

« Je suis encore un peu fiévreuse…

\- Pardon ? Répondit le garçon en levant un sourcil.

\- J'ai encore un peu de fièvre. Voilà pourquoi je suis habillé aussi légèrement. Ne te permets pas de me juger. »

Puis elle prit finalement la main tendue. Ne sachant pas quoi répliquer à cela, Fred la regarda interrogatif. Il l'avait toujours vu ainsi. Fière et digne. La seule fois où il l'avait vu autrement ça avait été lors de leur première rencontre quand elle n'était pas encore une Serpentarde. Elle lui avait souri ce jour là. Contrairement à maintenant. Mais c'était du passé. Elle avait sans doute oublié avec le temps.

Sa main était chaude. Ou bien était-ce lui qui ressentait de la chaleur en la touchant ? Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver à tenir la main de la princesse des Serpentard. Ne voulant plus y penser, il transplana en vitesse, visualisant la chambre situé à l'étage inférieur. En un instant, ils se retrouvèrent dans cette dernière, faisant face aux trois Serpentard, stupéfaits. Aussitôt arrivé, Diane se jeta dans les bras de Draco, lâchant la main de Fred qui sentit l'impression de chaleur s'en aller avec elle et qui la regarda faire sans rien dire. Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps, il retourna de suite dans sa chambre, rejoignant son jumeau qui l'attendait et qui lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Mais au lieu du sermon que Fred s'attendait à recevoir, George ne fit que soupirer et lui demanda :

« Alors d'autres idées d'inventions ? »

Soulagé que son frère ne lui passe pas un interrogatoire corsé, Fred répondit :

« Évidemment...Écoutes celle-là… »

* * *

« Alors ? Tu nous expliques ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'explique, Blaise ?

\- Pourquoi tu es arrivé main dans la main avec une partie de la paire Weasley ? » Intervint Draco à son tour.

Voir sa meilleure amie en compagnie d'un rouquin Weasley le laissait perplexe. Même si ça avait été simplement pour transplaner, il savait qu'elle aurait pu tenir autre chose. Les voir ensemble était assez incongru. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était son regard. Le regard qu'avait eu Weasley en la regardant. Un regard qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant.

« C'est rien. Je voulais m'introduire chez vous sauf que j'ai failli me faire repérer à l'étage. La paire Weasley m'a aidé. Fin de l'histoire. » répondit la jeune fille d'un ton qu'elle voulait blasé.

Mais cela ne trompa pas les garçons qui la connaissait mieux que personne. Draco avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de toute cette histoire.

« Si tu le dis » acheva Blaise en haussant les épaules.


	7. Scotland

****Hello tout le monde,****

 ** **Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques reviews :)****

 ** **Noour: C'est vrai qu'ils sont cool les jumeaux. Je les ai toujours adoré. Est ce que Fred a des mauvaises pensées envers Diane ? ça dépend de ta définition de mauvaise :P. Diane et Draco sont trop mignons en effet j'aime écrire leur relation. Concernant la généaologie de Diane eh bien c'est pas tout de suite que tout sera révélé.****

 ** **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K. Rowling sauf ce que mon esprit y ajoute.****

* * *

 ** **Qu'est ce que la vérité ? Il y a la tienne, la mienne, celle de tous les autres. Toutes vérité n'est que la vérité de celui qui l'a dite. Il y a autant de vérités que d'individus.****

 ** **Eric Emmanuel Schmidt****

 ** **6**** ** **.****

 ** **Scotland de Lumineers****

Un calme paisible régnait au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Quelques passants marchaient dans la rue d'un pas vif et automatique pour rejoindre leur bureaux. Les commerçants ouvraient la devanture de leur boutiques en baillant. Des fenêtres s'ouvraient par-ci par-là faisant entrer une brise fraîche chez eux. Mais la majorité des personnes dormaient encore, voulant profiter d'une grasse matinée comme on en voit souvent en été pendant les vacances. Il est rare qu'une personne ne s'octroie pas un peu plus de sommeil. Toutefois cela est bien plus fréquent chez une catégorie de personnes : les mères. Bon nombre d'enfants et d'adolescents s'étonnent bien souvent et font des gros yeux quand leur mère leur avoue au moment du petit-déjeuner qu'elle s'est levée à cinq heures voire quatre heures du matin pour préparer le repas.

Mme Weasley ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Ainsi elle avait préparé un repas gargantuesque à faire saliver n'importe qui, aussi bien les adultes que les plus jeunes. Étant donné la quantité de travail qu'ils restaient à faire dans la maison, les adolescents en auraient bien besoin. De plus elle avait l'impression que Diane n'avait que la peau sur les os. Cela n'était guère étonnant vu ce qu'elle avait subi mais tout de même, il fallait qu'elle se remplume et vite fait. Toutefois Mme Weasley se posait encore des questions sur la dite jeune fille. Ces blessures avaient-elles bien cicatrisés ? Avait-elle encore mal ? La matriarche savait bien qu'elle aurait dû vérifier cela hier soir avant l'heure du coucher mais la blessée avait l'air tellement fatigué qu'elle n'avait pas voulu insister plus encore. D'ailleurs il était déjà étonnant que cette dernière ait réussi à tenir debout et à marcher de surcroît. Comment faisait-elle ?

Inquiète, Mme Weasley décida de réveiller les filles en premier, tout particulièrement la Serpentarde. La chambre des filles était à l'étage le plus haut de la maison. Bien que tentée de faire comme ces fils et de transplaner, Mme Weasley savait bien qu'il aurait été hypocrite de sa part d'agir ainsi. Et ce même si la quantité de marches qu'il lui fallait monter était bien trop nombreuse. Déterminée, elle gravit un à un chaque étage pour arriver jusqu'à sa destination. Elle toqua tout d'abord dans un premier temps. N'entendant aucune réponse, elle ouvrit lentement la porte. Les rideaux n'étant pas tirés de même pour les volets, la chambre étaient dans la pénombre. Aussi Mme Weasley n'arrivait pas à distinguer grand-chose.

\- Lumos murmura t-elle alors. Une lumière s'alluma instantanément au bout de sa baguette ce qui lui permit de discerner l'endroit où se trouvait la fenêtre.

\- Nox.

Elle tira les rideaux rapidement et se retourna pour voir où était Diane. Malheureusement tout ce qu'elle trouva fut un lit vide. Elle vérifia du côté de la salle de bain mais personne n'y était. De plus en plus inquiète, elle secoua vigoureusement les deux occupantes de la chambre.

\- Ginny. Hermione. Vous savez où se trouve Diane ?

Face aux secousses, sa fille poussa un grognement plaintif, se retourna sur elle-même et remonta la couette sur sa tête pour ne pas être aveuglée par la lumière.

\- Encore cinq minutes s'il te plaît Maman.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Mme Weasley ? Demanda Hermione en se frottant les yeux avec sa main.

\- Il se passe que Diane n'est pas dans son lit. Elle a bien dormi ici ?

\- Oui en tout cas quand je me suis couché, elle était endormi. Peut-être qu'elle s'est réveillé plus tôt et a voulu faire un tour.

\- Impossible, je l'aurais vu. Où a t-elle bien pu aller ? Hermione pourrais-tu réveiller Ginny ou au moins la sortir de son lit. De même pour Harry et Ron. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Hermione pour faire ce qu'il fallait. Elle l'avait déjà fait pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Profitant de sa descente des escaliers qui était par ailleurs bien plus facile que la montée, Mme Weasley alla réveiller chacun des adolescents. Les suivants étaient Fred et George. Depuis le début de l'été différents bruits en tout genre s'échappaient de leur chambre. Maintenant qu'ils avaient dix-sept ans et que la Trace n'était plu sur eux, ils profitaient de chaque occasion pour lancer des sorts. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle les avait réprimandés. Mme Weasley entra tout en restant au niveau de la porte. Beaucoup trop d'objets trônaient sur le sol pour qu'elle puisse marcher sans danger. Certains avaient d'ailleurs une apparence assez étrange.

\- Allez on se réveille là-dedans. Tout est prêt en bas.

Habitués par les réveils un peu brusque de leur mère, les jumeaux se levèrent automatiquement de leur lit sans broncher.

\- Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Diane, elle n'était pas dans son lit ce matin.

\- Non dit Fred en affichant un visage fermée. Pourquoi on le saurait ? On n'était pas dans sa chambre et on n'est même pas ses amis.

\- Mon chéri est ce que ça va ? Interrogea Mme Weasley en constatant l'attitude inhabituelle de son fils.

\- Il va bien Maman s'empressa de dire George en donnant discrètement un coup de coude à son frère. Tu le connais, il n'est pas du matin.

\- Je vois...fit Mme Weasley pas vraiment tu as raison, j'aurais dû demander à ses amis en premier.

Leur mère parti, George regarda son frère et dit d'un ton désapprobateur :

\- T'étais vraiment obligé de dire ça ? Tu l'as carrément balancé à Maman.

\- Je n'ai dit que la vérité. Je n'ai pas à mentir pour elle.

\- Ça te dérange tant que ça qu'elle ai dormi avec Malefoy ?

Au moment où Fred ouvrit la bouche, un cri résonna dans la maison.

\- Je suppose que tu es ravi maintenant ? Fit George.

Fred ne répondit pas et alla rejoindre sa mère qui proféra des mots à une vitesse hallucinante. George le suivit, exaspéré.

\- JE VOUS FAISIEZ CONFIANCE ! COMMENT POUVEZ FAIRE ÇA ? VOUS ÊTES BIEN TROP JEUNES ! VOUS AVEZ PENSÉ À VOTRE AVENIR !

\- Mme Weasley, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...commença Diane

Qu'est ce que c'était alors pensa Fred avec rage,planté au niveau de la porte. Il savait qu'ils seraient dans le même lit mais son cerveau n'était pas préparé à ce que Malefoy soit pratiquement nu et que Wylde porte une chemise différente et bien trop grande pour elle.

\- AH OUI ?! J'AI HÂTE D'ENTENDRE VOS EXPLICATIONS !

\- Et si on l'avait fait en quoi ça vous concernerait ? S'exclama Malefoy d'un ton ennuyée.

\- DRACO !

\- PARDON !

\- Non Diane, je ne me tairais pas. Et vous m'avez bien entendue. Même si on l'avait fait ce qui n'est pas le cas vous ne pouvez rien dire. Premièrement parce qu'on n'a pas à vous obéir et secondement parce que ce n''est pas votre maison. Plus tôt vous avez dit que vous nous faisiez confiance mais c'est faux. Si c'était le cas, vous nous auriez pas accusé de la sorte. Sans preuve en plus de ça. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une fille et un garçon dorment ensemble qu'il se passera forcément quelque chose. Surtout alors que la fille en question est blessé et que le faire pourrait rouvrir ses blessures. Et alors qu'on n'est pas seul dans la pièce. J'en au vraiment marre.

Le garçon se leva ensuite et alla dans la salle de bains tout en claquant la porte de cette dernière.

\- Mme Weasley …

\- NON ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre Diane… Maintenant vous allez tous faire ce que vous dis sans un mot…Descendez tous. MAINTENANT !

\- Mme Weasley…

\- J'ai dit MAINTENANT !

Diane voyait bien qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Mme Weasley ne voulait et ne pouvait rien entendre pour l'instant. Elle jeta un dernier regard dans la direction de son meilleur ami puis fit un signe de tête vers Blaise et Théodore, échangeant une conversation tacite. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle trouva sur son passage deux rouquins qu'elle ne connaissait que trop. Exaspérée par la situation et également submergé par les sentiments que lui renvoyait Draco, elle les bouscula sans aucune retenue. Elle ne vit pas le long regard que lui jeta Fred derrière elle. Un regard à la fois triste et en colère.

* * *

Sa mère lui manquait, son père, un peu moins. Il revoyait à la perfection la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu, la déception dans le regard de son père, la tristesse dans celui de sa mère. Mais lui, Diane et Théo avaient pris la bonne décision en partant. Contrairement à eux, Blaise n'avait pas cette obligation. Mais Draco pouvait comprendre que ce dernier n'ait pas envie de rester chez lui. Sa mère n'avait aucun goût concernant ses maris. Heureusement qu'ils finissaient tous dans la tombe.

Enfin bref, de toute manière il ne pouvait revenir sur ce qui s'était passé. Revenir au manoir n'était pas une option. Son père et ses amis Mangemort lui avait demandé l'impossible et il en avait marre de devoir essayer de répondre à ses attentes. Heureusement que Diane l'avait arrêté. Toutefois elle en avait payé le prix. La voir dans cet état lui rappelait le jour où elle avait emménagé chez lui. Cela avait été bien pire que cette fois là mais il avait peur des répercussions. Pas celles physiques, Draco savait bien que Diane était une vraie guerrière de ce point de vue là mais mentalement c'était tout autre chose. Surtout lorsqu'elle dormait. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait rejoint. Néanmoins il aurait aimé qu'ils parlent un peu plus de ce qui s'était passé au manoir. Il voulait savoir qui lui avaient infligés ses blessures. Et dès qu'il le saurait, il ferait en sorte de détruire cette personne.

Non la tuer serait bien trop facile, il la ferait souffrir autant que Diane avait souffert. Comparé à ça en quoi le fait que Diane et lui aient dormi ensemble soient importants. Ils n'avaient vraiment aucune notion des priorités.

\- Dray, c'est moi je peux entrer ? Fit Blaise de l'autre côté de la porte. Je sais que tes cheveux ont besoin de beaucoup soin mais les miens également. Fais pas ton égoïste.

\- Ouais...répondit Draco en lui ouvrant.

\- Dray, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que Diane. Je suis là si t'as besoin.

\- Je sais...

\- Bon les gars, vous me connaissez, mon cerveau ne fonctionne qu'à partir de neuf heures dit Théodore ensommeillé. Si vous me réveillez avant, je ne réponds plus de mes actes. Le réveil d'aujourd'hui doit être un des pires de toute ma vie.

\- Désolé Théo, ce n'est pas ma faute si quelqu'un a haussé la voix…

\- Je sais reprit Théodore. Mais plus jamais je ne serais réveillé par ça.. Fin il y a intérêt... J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant

\- Avant quoi ? Demanda Blaise

\- Avant tout. Avant qu'on vienne à Poudlard. Quand il n'y avait que nous quatre.

\- Moi aussi Théo...dit Draco. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout les adolescents de la maisonnée accompagné de Mme Weasley entrèrent dans une des salles à manger du rez-de-chaussé. Les murs étaient comme la plupart des pièces du Square Grimmaurd d'un vert semblable à la maison favorite des anciens occupants. Mais cette couleur était camouflé par endroits pas la multitude de toiles d'araignée qui trônait à certains coins. Au centre se trouvait une table rectangulaire pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Sûrement destinée à de grand dîner. À côté d'elle se trouvait un buffet. Il contenait de la vaisselle de porcelaine portant les armoiries et la devise des Black. Ils avaient tous pensé que Mme Weasley exagérait lorsqu'elle parlait de la taille des araignées. Malheureusement lorsqu'elle ouvrit le buffet en question, ils comprirent leur erreur. Comme par hasard Ron voulut faire du thé au moment où l'une d'entre elles commença à se rapprocher très rapidement vers sa direction. Ceux qui le connaissait firent comme de rien n'était puisqu'ils sa phobie des araignées n'était pas vraiment un secret pour eux. Une certaine personne en revanche mémorisa l'information. Cela allait bien pouvoir servir un jour , non ?

\- Couvrez-vous le visage et prenez un pulvérisateur, de la potion de sommeil se trouve à l'intérieur dit Mme Weasley aux adolescents.

\- On ne peut pas tout simplement les tuer ? Suggéra Harry

\- Bonne idée, Potter approuva Blaise. Hey, Diane Ace mange les araignées ?

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il est une indigestion répondit-elle, amusée. Alors n'y penses même pas.

\- En plus de ça les tuer séparément demanderait trop de temps dit Mme Weasley. Et elles pourraient servir pour la fabrication de certaines potions.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de nous parler de cette manière persifla Draco. Vous n'êtes pas notre mère.

De prime abord, Mme Weasley parut choquée par cette déclaration. Aucun de ses enfants n'aurait pu lui répondre ainsi. Bien que cela soit vrai, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'un adolescent de quinze ans lui manque de respect. Elle n'avait pas non plus oublié ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

\- C'est vrai. Je ne suis pas votre mère affirma t-elle finalement d'une voix froide et les oreilles en feu. Mais tant que vous vivrez ici, vous devrez démontrer du respect non seulement envers moi mais envers tous les adultes se trouvant dans cette maison. Si jamais l'un d'entre vous me parle encore une fois de cette manière, vous devrez faire à vous tout seul le ménage. Sans magie. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très clair répondirent à l'unisson les Serpentard.

\- Bien, mettez vous au travail maintenant. Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez fini, il faut que j'aille trier certains objets qu'on a trouvé dans le salon.

Aussi, tous firent comme elle l'avait dit. Lorsqu'elle était en colère, Mme Weasley faisait vraiment peur.

Inconsciemment les groupes des différentes maisons se formèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce. Chacun vaquant à leur tâche et discutant chacun de leur côtés. À une distance raisonnable pour que l'autre groupe n'entende rien. Sans le savoir tous parlait ou critiquait l'altercation ayant eu lieu précédemment.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir exagéré? Demanda Diane à Draco tout en haussant les sourcils.

\- Moi ? Répondit ce dernier. Jamais. Ils nous demandent de faire le ménage et c'est moi qui exagère ? Avant ton arrivée on a dû nettoyer ET ranger le salon du premier étage.

\- Fascinant...

\- Ne fais pas semblant Draco coupa Blaise, tu n'as rangé que les objets qui t'intéressait.

\- Certes mais c'est tout à fait normal que je m'intéresse aux objets qui appartiennent à ma famille, non ? En plus de ça Diane pourquoi tient-tu tant les aider à ranger cette maison ? Elle n'en vaut pas le coup.

\- Eh bien...comment dire...tu ne penses pas que c'est la moindre des choses étant donné qu'ils nous ont accueilli ? Et qu'ils m'ont...je ne sais pas...sauvé la vie ? Je serais toujours de ton côté mais vu ton comportement de ce matin et d'il y a peine deux minutes, je ne serais pas étonné s'ils nous jetaient dehors.

\- Elle n'a pas tort Dray, il vaut mieux que l'on fasse profil bas...du moins pour l'instant intervint à son tour Théodore.

\- En plus de ça je suis sûre que Narcissa...

\- Ne va pas sur cette voie Blaise. J'utilise mon veto.

\- Désolé. J'avais oublié.

Du côté des Gryffondor, la conversation était loin d'être enjoué.

\- Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Commença Fred. Parler de cette manière à Maman, c'est...

\- Impardonnable continua George.

\- Vous allez faire quelque chose ? Demanda Harry. Connaissant les jumeaux, les représailles s'annonçaient magistrales. Tout le monde connaissait l'imagination que possédaient ses derniers. Harry en était tellement conscient qu'il leur avait donné la récompense du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Grâce à cet argent, Fred et George pouvaient concrétiser leurs inventions.

\- Pourquoi pas toute la panoplie de la Boîte à Flemme, George ?

\- Ils sont encore en phase d'expérimentation, Fred.

\- Justement.

\- N'y pensez même pas, ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'on réglera les conflits entre maisons reprocha Hermione.

\- Pourquoi on aurait envie de changer cela ? S'exclama Harry. Ils sont insupportables. En plus de ça comment tu veux qu'on instaure une entente, si à chaque fois qu'ils ouvrent la bouche, ils deviennent encore plus insupportables.

\- Ils ne sont pas si horrible, vous devriez faire un petit effort.

Au même moment, Ron les rejoignit (ayant soi disant fini son thé) et dit :

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Hermione veut qu'on donne une chance aux serpents d'à côté répondit Harry.

-Mione, franchement qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent avoir de bien en eux ? Fit Ron. C'est des Serpentard. Donc forcément des Mangemort, tous autant qu'ils sont. Regardes Malfoy, il n'y a pas pire que lui. Et tu le sais. La preuve, tu lui as envoyé ton poing au visage en troisième anné et il l'avait mérité…

\- Oui c'est vrai…murmura la jeune fille

\- Quant à Nott, son père est non seulement Mangemort mais des rumeurs disent qu'il a tué sa femme…

\- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, Ron…

\- Il y a toujours un fond de vérité dans une rumeur. Quant à Zabini, c'est sa mère à lui qui a des problèmes. C'est une vrai mangeuse d'hommes…

\- Elle a à ce jour sept maris dans la tombe, tous lui ont laissé un héritage assez conséquent. On se demande bien comment ils ont pu finir comme ça ? Insinua George. Les femmes sont terrifiantes…

\- En parlant de femme, on finit avec Wylde. Qu'est ce qu'on sait d'elle personnellement en fin de compte ? Quatre choses qui ensemble n'augure rien de bon. La première c'est qu'elle est orpheline et qu'elle a été recueilli par les Malfoy. La deuxième chose c'est qu'elle est proche de Malfoy, tellement proche que ça en devient malsain…Ils vivaient ensemble..Ils dorment ensemble...

\- Ils n'ont pas toujours été ensemble. Fin s'ils le sont s'exclama Fred à demi-mot. Elle est sortie avec Adrian Pucey jusqu'en troisième année…

\- Ah oui j'avais oublié. Passons . La troisième chose c'est qu'elle a un serpent domestique. Un serpent domestique, vous imaginez ? Et enfin la dernière chose, qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour avoir ses blessures ? Si ça c'est pas louche…

\- Il y a quelque chose d'encore plus louche. Des Gryffondor persiflant dans le dos de personnes juste à côté fit soudain une voix glaciale derrière eux. Une voix appartenant à nul autre qu'à Diane Wylde qui avaient à ses côtés Draco Malfoy, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Les quatre protagonistes de leur conversation. Vous vous croyez meilleurs que nous n'est-ce-pas ? En vérité, vous êtes bien pire. Vous nous accusez d'avoir des préjugés mais vous en avez également. Nous au moins nous assumons pleinement qui nous sommes. Ah et on venait vous dire qu'on avait fini notre côté.

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que les Serpentard partirent, les Griffondor pas très loin derrière eux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'à Mme Weasley, elle était encore en train de fixer le mystérieux secrétaire du salon qui continuait d'émettre des bruits tout sauf rassurants. Malheureusement Maugrey n'était pas encore repassé au Square. Son contenu était donc toujours un mystère. Lorsqu'elle détourna finalement son regard du meuble en question, la mère de famille sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose au moment où elle vit les deux groupes réunis. Mais elle n'en dit rien. Elle savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les adolescents lorsqu'ils étaient en conflit. Aussi préféra t-elle garder ses opinions pour elle.

\- Mme Weasley...

\- Pas maintenant, Diane. Prenez un sac-poubelle chacun et mettez-y tout ce qui vous paraît indésirable ordonna t-elle, Sirius vous rejoindra plus tard.

\- Mme Weasley, ça ne peut pas attendre insista Diane. Mes blessures me faisaient mal et je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Ou plutôt j'ai l'habitude de voir Dray dans ce genre de cas. C'est pour ça qu'on était ensemble. Nous n'avons rien fait, je vous le jure Mme Weasley. Dray a l'habitude de dormir comme ça…

\- Et pourquoi portais-tu une chemise pour homme ? Demanda Mme Weasley, pas encore convaincu par les dires de la jeune fille.

\- Du sang a tâché celle que vous m'aviez donné alors Dray m'a donné une des siennes. Mme Weasley, je vous le répète et je vous assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Je sais que dit comme ça, tout sonne faux. Mais c'est la vérité à vous de me croire ou non. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

Mme Weasley avait un choix à faire. Elle regarda les quatre Serpentard un à un. Elle essaya d'y voir quelque chose qui pourrait la guider dans sa décision. Elle le trouva dans leurs yeux. Bien cachés. L'espoir que quelqu'un croie en eux. Enfin. Et c'est ce qu'elle leur offrit.

\- Je te crois Diane. J'aurais dû vous demander. Je suis désolé pour ma réaction un peu exagéré.

\- Non c'est moi qui doit m'excuser Mme Weasley dit Draco en s'avançant. Pour ce matin et pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect ni vous parler de la sorte. C'était impoli et grossier de ma part. Je suis désolé.

\- Merci Draco dit Mme Wesley en souriant, satisfaite de la tournure que prenait les événements. Vous m'avez entendu tout à l'heure, tout ce qui vous paraît suspect ou indésirable va dans le sac poubelle.

Ils se mirent tous à la tâche, sans discuter. Après ce qui s'était passé, un silence plus qu'embarrassant s'installa. Le ménage leur permit d'y faire abstraction et de ne pas trop y réfléchir. Plusieurs objets furent jetés dans ces sacs comme la vaisselle de porcelaine ou encore la série de photos anciennes dont les occupants hurlèrent lors de la chute brutale. Cependant des complications s'opposaient à ce décrassage. Des complications qui avaient pour sujet principal Kreattur. L'elfe de maison. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait eu un comportement assez étrange lorsqu'il avait vu pour la première fois les Serpentard. Il était resté pour la première fois muet. Il n'avait pas marmonné des propos injurieux. Il était resté planté, là, à les regarder. On aurait dit la réaction d'une fille lorsqu'elle voyait pour la première fois celui pour qui elle avait un coup de foudre. Cela avait été extrêmement bizarre. Heureusement il avait repris son comportement normal de passif agressif. Les adolescents furents si absorbé par leur tâche que cela leur permit d'obtenir un après-midi de libre ce qui était relativement rare.


	8. The Dark

****Hello,****

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) . Si le cœur vous en dit laissez une review ça ne coûte rien.**

 **Je tiens à faire une spéciale dédicace à noour. Tu es plus qu'assidu c'est très étonnant x) à au moins chaque chapitre tu as laissé une review c'est assez incroyable. Je suis vraiment contente que ma fanfic te plaise du moins pour l'instant on ne sait jamais. Ah Molly je l'adore à vrai dire j'aime tout les Weasley donc voilà. Elle ressemble un peu à ma mère. Douce mais sait se montrer ferme sur ses idées et quand la colère pointe c'est du sérieux. Puisque qu'il a beaucoup de personnes au Square Grimmaurd, il me semble logique que des gens se croisent, se parlent, voient des choses que d'autres ne voient pas. Ainsi inclure Kreattur dans l'équation est intéressant surtout que je trouve que les pouvoirs et la mentalité des elfes des maisons offre beaucoup d'idées pour la suite. N'oublions pas Dobby aussi, il est lui aussi important. J'ai voulu que Draco ait du répondant car soyons honnêtes il ressemble à Harry de ce côté là, ah les mecs franchement. En plus ça permet de contraster avec le caractère assez calme de Diane et ça leur permet de se compléter.**

 **L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (snif) par contre cette fanfic m'appartient ainsi que les OC et l'intrigue bien entendu.**

* * *

 ** **Le vent du changement n'est quand fait qu'une brise matinale, juste assez forte pour faire danser les rideaux. Elle apporte alors le parfum subtil des fleurs des champs tapis dans les herbes folles.****

 ** **John Steinbeck****

 **7.**

 **The Dark de Beth Crowley**

Ils vaquèrent chacun à leurs occupations respectives de même pour les adultes. Sirius nourrissait Buck au dernier étage. Mme Weasley grondait les jumeaux Weasley dans leur chambre à cause des bruits d'explosion qui s'en étaient échappé. Ginny Weasley lisait _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ sur son lit. Quant au Trio d'Or, il s'était isolé dans la chambre de Ron Weasley et de Harry Potter. Les deux Serpentard qui répondait au nom de Blaise Zabini et de Théodore Nott quant à eux discutaient sur les propos qu'ils avaient échangé avec leurs amis le matin même. Les dits-amis, eux, avaient pris place dans la bibliothèque de la demeure en quête de tranquillité. Cette bibliothèque contenait plus d'une centaine d'ouvrages, traitant de sujets différents aussi bien de magie blanche que de magie noire. Des ouvrages minces, volumineux, abîmés, neufs étaient serrés les uns contre les autres sur les étagères avec aucun système de classement à proprement dit. Aussi Diane et Draco durent se résoudre à lire les titres de chaque ouvrage pour trouver un sujet qui pourrait éveiller leur curiosité.

« Ace te fais la tête pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? » Demanda le jeune homme tout en regardant la tranche d'un manuel traitant des plantes venimeuses du monde entier. La Botanique n'était pas vraiment son domaine de prédilection aussi détourna t-il son regard sur les livres suivants.

« Plus que jamais. Quand je l'ai enfin retrouvé dans un coin il m'a dit que le laisser dans ce couloir comme un mal propre n'était pas digne de lui. Et que si je continuais ainsi tout serait fini entre nous…

\- Vraiment ?! C'est tout lui ça, une vrai diva. Dis s'il avait été humain, tu crois qu'il aurait porté le même type de vêtements que la Grosse Dame des Gryffondor ? »

À cette image, les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire. Cela correspondait parfaitement au comportement de la couleuvre mâle. Si l'animal avait été humain, il aurait été un vrai phénomène à lui tout seul.

« Tu sais justement puisqu'on en parle…Je peux comprendre que tu puisses cacher certaines choses à Blaise ou à Théo mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses le faire avec moi. » dit Draco, tout d'un coup sérieux. Interrompant Diane alors qu'elle était plongé dans sa recherche. Une recherche pour laquelle ils avaient tout leur temps. Ainsi les quatre Serpentard s'étaient séparés en deux groupes chacun de leur côtés contrairement à leur habitude. Cela leur permettait de parler plus calmement et de s'entretenir tour à tour avec chacun, en privé, tout en n'étant pas seul. Cette façon de faire ne dérangeait personne. Après tout chacun avait droit à son propre jardin secret qu'il pouvait partager avec qui il voulait.

Quand Diane avait surgi avec Fred Weasley dans leur chambre, le matin même, Draco avait justement préféré passer outre ses interrogations sur le moment, attendant qu'ils soient seuls.

« Qu'est-ce-que je pourrais bien te cacher Dray ? » répliqua Diane, en lui tournant le dos. Cachant ainsi son visage et surtout ses yeux. Ceux qui savaient lire dans ces derniers pouvaient à coup sûr connaître les sentiments de la jeune fille à propos de tel ou tel chose. Fin quand elle ne portait pas son éternel masque de calme et de sarcasme. Un masque qu'elle ne portait pas lorsqu'il était avec elle.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être une chose qui s'est passé entre toi et Weasley ?

\- Lequel ? Rien que dans cette maison, il y a au moins cinq Weasley pour l'instant. Il faudrait être plus précis répondit la Serpentarde d'un ton ironique.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Fred Weasley. Une des mains de la paire Weasley. Celui avec qui tu as transplané ce matin.

-Comment peut-tu être sûre que ce n'était pas l'autre, George ? »

Draco ne pouvait répondre à cette question. C'était son instinct qui parlait pour lui et également des gestes qu'il ne remarquait qu'aujourd'hui. Ce matin lors du petit-déjeuner ou maintenant qu'il y pensait hier également, seul celui qui répondait au nom de Fred regardait Diane ou réagissait d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais ça il ne pouvait le dire sans paraître jaloux ou colérique. De plus cela rendrait la chose encore plus réelle et braquerait sa meilleure amie à coup sûr.

« Je le sais, c'est tout…finit-il par dire.

\- Je vois…

\- Maintenant qu'on a fait le tour de la question, tu peux me montrer ce qui s'est passé entre toi et lui ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devoir fouiller dans tes souvenirs sans ta permission.

\- D'accord...Si tu insistes. » céda enfin Diane à contrecœur.

La Serpentarde se connecta alors à leur lien, se concentrant en fermant les yeux pour le visualiser. Lorsqu'elle réussit, une sensation de plénitude les envahit tout les deux, Draco et elle. Ils se sentaient compris comme jamais. Puis elle chercha dans son esprit le souvenir particulier de ce matin et se repassa exactement chaque détail, même celui où elle avait été sous me corps du rouquin. À ce moment précis, elle vit l'expression de son meilleur ami se renfrogner et elle savait très bien pourquoi. Leur lien ne permettait pas seulement à chacun de montrer des souvenirs précis à l'autre mais également de faire ressentir les mêmes émotions. Et bien qu'elle voulait le nier, lorsque ses yeux noirs avaient plongé dans les yeux bleus du Gryffondor, elle s'était senti attiré. Et pour cacher cela, elle s'était servi de son sarcasme habituel.

« Tu m'expliques ? » l'interrogea enfin Draco lorsque le souvenir toucha à sa fin.

Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à se l'expliquer à elle-même. Elle avait juste été bien plus proche de Fred Weasley ce matin qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

Sauf une fois, il y a longtemps. Un moment dont elle n'avait jamais vraiment discuté Dray. Un souvenir qui n'était pas si spécial vu la suite des événements mais qui avait blessé le jeune homme au moins un peu. Et elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence. C'était un moment où elle avait douté. Où elle avait douté de sa décision d'aller à Serpentard. D'y être avec Dray comme ils se l'étaient toujours dit. Et ce moment de doute, elle ne l'avait eu que parce qu'elle était littéralement tombé sur Fred Weasley. Elle s'était senti attiré cette fois également. C'est tout ce que c'était, aussi bien il y a quatre ans qu'aujourd'hui.

« Ce n'est qu'une attirance, Dray. Rien qu'une attirance passagère dit finalement la jeune fille en écho avec ses pensées. En plus de ça, il faut s'attirer les bonnes grâces des Gryffondor, non ?

\- Oui, tu as raison. » répondit le Serpentard. Ce dernier ne savait pas s'ils croyaient tout les deux à ce qu'elle disait ou s'ils essayaient plutôt de s'en convaincre. Peu importait de toute manière. Jamais il ne laisserait Diane à quelqu'un qui ne la mériterait pas. Il savait qu'elle en ferait autant à sa place. D'ailleurs parfois il se demandait si elle ne le faisait pas en douce, subtilement. La coïncidence qu'une des filles qui ne le lâchait pas se retrouve soudainement avec des symptômes étranges était arrivé plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait le compter. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait. Il savait que Diane était très protectrice envers ceux qui comptait pour elle. Parfois un peu trop.

De plus ce n'était pas comme si elle s'en cachait véritablement. À chaque fois qu'elle réussissait son coup, un sourire machiavélique s'affichait sur son visage pendant un court instant. Si personne n'était suffisamment vigilant, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle réussisse à tout les coups.

« Tu as trouvé un bon livre ? » interrogea t-il. Cela faisait bien une bonne trentaine de minutes qu'ils parcouraient les différents rayons. Il l'adorait mais il ne fallait pas exagérer.

« Oh depuis longtemps...s'exclama t-elle en riant.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?!

\- Je voulais voir combien de temps tu allais tenir jusqu'à craquer continua la jeune fille, en s'esclaffant d'autant plus en voyant le visage boudeur du blond.

\- Pour te faire pardonner, vas me chercher du thé…

\- Oui, votre altesse fit-elle moqueuse en se dirigeant vers la porte. Au passage tu pourrais me prendre le livre intitulé _Potions obscures d'hier et d'aujourd'hui_ , on pourra le consulter en buvant notre thé. Ah et aussi le livre sur les Alchimistes d'Asie sur la quatrième étagère, je suis sûre qu'il t'intéressera. »

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, Diane d'abord souriante perdit sa bonne humeur. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle allait de manière irrémédiable à la rencontre d'une seule et unique personne. Pourquoi la même à chaque fois ? L'univers ne voulait pas qu'elle rencontre de nouvelles personnes c'est ça ? Pourquoi le même ? Ce satané rouquin. Fred Weasley. Elle avait été durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures plus proche de lui que durant ces quatre dernières années. C'était vraiment sa journée. Diane fit semblant de ne pas se préoccuper de sa présence et commença à faire ce qu'elle était venu faire. Du thé. Seulement quelque chose la stoppa dans sa manœuvre. Une chose qu'elle mit du temps à assimiler. Bien que la demeure des Black ait beaucoup d'ustensiles de cuisine, il ne restait qu'une seule théière propre. Et elle se trouvait sur une étagère bien trop haute pour elle. Heureusement elle ne portait pas une robe ou une jupe. Si cela avait été le cas, ça aurait été...Génant ? Intéressant ? La cerise sur le gâteau ? Sans doute les trois à la fois.

Elle se hissa sur le comptoir de la cuisine de ses deux mains et grimpa dessus. Pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, elle s'accrocha immédiatement de sa main gauche à une étagère.

\- Tu sais que t'aurais pu juste me le demander ? dit Fred en la regardant, amusé.

\- Hors de question répondit-elle en attrapant la théière du bout des doigts.

Toutefois Mme Weasley avait fait la vaisselle après le déjeuner laissant sur le comptoir de la cuisine des petites flaques d'eau et du savon. Ainsi il se passa ce qui devait automatiquement se passer dans ces conditions. Diane glissa. Sauf qu'au lieu d'atterrir sur le sol comme elle le pensait, elle atterrit dans les bras de Fred. Telle une demoiselle en détresse ce que Diane ne serait jamais. Elle le regarda, surprise et horrifiée.

« Tu pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser tomber sans rien faire ? Dit-il en levant un sourcil.

\- Après ce que toi et les autres Griffondor ont dit ce matin, ça aurait été normal. Tu peux me poser maintenant ?

\- Écoutes-moi d'abord ordonna Fred en resserrant sa prise.

\- Si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, je pourrais facilement t'envoyer mon poing là maintenant.

\- Fais-le alors.

\- T'es maso ?

\- Non mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas alors tu m'écoutes ?

\- Voilà je suis toute ouïe dit-elle en s'exécutant de mauvaise foi. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ce que tu as dit à ma mère...C'était la vérité ?

\- Oui. Combien de fois dois-je le dire ? Vous êtes sourds, c'est ça ? Alors lis sur mes lèvres. Il ne s'est rien passé. RIEN par Merlin ! Tout ne peut être que tout blanc ou tout noir avec vous autres Gryffondor. Grandissez un peu !

\- Ok. Ok. Écoutes.. Tu as raison. On a eu tort. Je te propose quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi et moi...

\- Pardon ?!

\- Laisses-moi finir. Toi et moi on arrêtes de se considérer comme des ennemis. Parce qu'on ne l'est pas en réalité.

\- C'est pas toi qui disais que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ne pouvaient pas être amis ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais je ne te demande pas ton amitié.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?

\- Une entente.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien

\- Comment ça bien? Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui dit Diane, exaspérée. Je suis d'accord alors maintenant est ce que tu peux me poser ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Arrêtes de sourire. Ça m'énerve.»

* * *

Diane l'ayant laissé seul et ne voulant pas s'ennuyer, Draco prit les deux livres en question et s'attaqua sans plus attendre à celui qui traitait sur les alchimistes. Ce type de sorcier l'avait toujours fasciné.Transformer le plomb en or, obtenir la vie éternelle, découvrir la panacée étaient des objectifs incroyables. En Asie, l'alchimie était présente principalement en Chine et en Inde. Chez le premier, il y avait l'alchimie taoïste et le naidan. Chez le second, elle était nommée Rasâyana soit _la voie du mercure_. Plongé dans sa lecture, il ne vit pas qu'une personne entrait dans la bibliothèque. Une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il ne la remarqua que lorsque elle éleva la voix pour le héler :

« Malfoy »

Reconnaissant la voix, le Serpentard leva la tête pour se retrouver face à Hermione Granger.

Elle avait toujours les mêmes cheveux broussailleux que durant leur première année. Mais son visage s'était affiné. Elle avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance pour gagner les courbes d'une presque femme, il fallait l'admettre. Mais elle conservait toujours un style vestimentaire qui ne la mettait pas du tout en valeur. Si Blaise avait été à sa place, il aurait sûrement saisi l'occasion pour lui faire une remarque. Et dire que Diane devait lui emprunter des affaires à elle et à la fille Weasley des affaires en attendant qu'elle puisse s'en procurer.

« Que me vaut le plaisir, Granger ? » fit-il railleur, en reposant le livre sur ses genoux.

C'était devenu un automatisme pour lui. Se moquer de Granger. Il l'avait toujours fait et c'était une cible facile autant que Potter et Weasley. Ces trois là s'emportaient tellement facilement et ne répliquait qu'à court terme.

« Rien, je voulais juste te signaler ma présence. Au cas où tu voudrais partir dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, après tout j'étais là en premier. »

Diane avait dit qu'il fallait bien s'entendre avec les Gryffondor. Autant commencer par ne pas démarrer une dispute avec eux. Il fit l'air de rien et reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait arrêté.

Un silence tranquille s'installa entre eux. C'était à la fois agréable et étrange d'être dans la même pièce, seuls. Toutefois cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était toujours une Sang de Bourbe. Il ne pouvait apprécier une personne défendant les Moldus, pas avec ce qu'il savait d'eux. Mais une chose lui trottait à l'esprit. Granger les avait défendu. Aussi prononça t-il un mot qu'il ne prononçait que très rarement :

\- Merci...pour avoir voulu nous laisser une « chance » comme tu dis.

Surprise, Hermione relâcha son livre qui émit un bruit sourd lorsqu'il tomba au sol. Ne voulant pas l'abîmer davantage, elle le ramassa et le remit à sa place initiale sur l'étagère. Puis fixa longuement le Serpentard, cherchant le moindre signe de duperie. Draco fit semblant de rien et continua de lire malgré l'insistance du regard qu'il sentait sur lui.

« Qu'as-tu dit ?

\- Ne me fais pas répéter. J'ai horreur de ça répondit le garçon froidement »

Draco pouvait être serviable mais il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer. Il espérait que la Gryffondor n'entame pas une conversation mais c'était bien trop demandé. Il voulait simplement un peu de tranquillité jusqu'à l'arrivée de Diane. Était-ce trop demander par Merlin ? D'ailleurs quand allait-elle arriver ? Elle en mettait du temps pour faire du thé.

« Je ne te crois pas.» reprit Hermione, suspicieuse.

Pour une fois qu'il ne mentait pas, on mettait en doute ses paroles, c'était d'un ironique. Comment l'Ordre du Phénix allait-il gagner face à Voldemort si même leurs plus jeunes recrues ne savaient pas distinguer la vérité du mensonge et l'art d'utiliser les deux.

Draco avait du mal à croire que le fondateur de sa maison ait pu un jour être ami avec celui de la maison Gryffondor. Bien sûr, chaque membre de chaque maison y compris lui oubliait ce fait et ne retenait que le départ de Salazar Serpentard de Poudlard. Au fond cela arrangeait les deux partis.

« Crois ce que tu veux Granger...Peu importe, j'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire...Et au cas où tu te ferais des idées mon remerciement ne signifie pas que je ne hais plus les Moldus. » déclara Draco d'une voix ferme. Cette phrase laissa place à un silence de plomb qui ne fut brisé que par l'ouverture de la porte et de l'entrée de Diane qui tenait dans ses mains une théière et deux tasses.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? Demanda cette dernière en sentant la tension ambiante.

\- Non. Granger allait justement partir. »

Face au regard que lui jeta Malfoy, Hermione ne put se résoudre à rester plus longtemps. En plus de ça, la présence de Wylde la rendait mal à l'aise.

* * *

Tranquillement installé sur leur fauteuils respectifs, leurs tasses de thé posées sur table disposé entre eux, ils avaient lu les deux livres qu'ils avaient sélectionné. Le premier livre sur les alchimistes avaient piqué leur intérêt surtout à cause de la passion de Draco dans ce domaine et également car le pouvoir de Diane permettant de contrôler le feu pouvait servir en cas de transmutation. Un des chapitres les avait particulièrement absorbé car il traitait des travaux de Dzou Yen, sorcier chinois de l'époque de la dynastie Zhou. Quant au second ouvrage, ils le lisaient pour déterminer quelles potions ils ne connaissaient pas et qui pourraient servir à l'avenir comme la potion Felix Felicis. Malheureusement cette dernière était assez compliqué et il n'avait pas tout les ingrédients à disposition.

« Te voir discuter avec Granger est un développement intéressant » dit soudainement Diane d'un ton détaché alors qu'un silence confortable s'était installé.

Pourquoi devait-elle aborder ce sujet ? En moins d'une heure, les rôles étaient inversés . Et être à cette place n'était pas du tout agréable. Il pouvait tout partager avec elle mais devoir s'expliquer n'était pas dans ses intentions. En plus de ça, les explications n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires entre eux, ils ne faisaient que dire à haute voix ce que l'autre savait déjà. Pour l'affirmer à soi-même et à l'autre en quelque sorte.

« Si tu veux dire quelque chose, dis le. » répondit le blond.

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien insinuer avec cette phrase de toute façon ? Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, non ? Pour leur plan mais également pour son honneur. Il n'y avait rien d'ambigu là dedans.

« Et bien, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses t'abaisser devant elle en la remerciant répondit la jeune fille.

\- Je ne me suis pas abaissé répliqua le Serpentard. Je l'ai remercié pour avoir pris notre parti contre ses amis...C'est tout. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

\- Oui..

\- Au fait pourquoi t'as accepté cette entente avec Weasley ? T'as oublié ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

\- Il ne voulait pas me lâcher…

\- Oui et encore ?

\- J'ai pensé que ce serait utile pour plus tard.

\- Bon point…

\- Et c'est pas parce que j'ai accepté que ça signifie que j'ai oublié. En plus de ça tu sais très bien que je ne pardonnes pas facilement…

\- Oh oui. Je me souviens bien du silence que tu m'as imposé durant une semaine juste parce que tu n'avais pas apprécié la manière dont j'avais réagi lorsque je t'avais vu embrassé Pucey.

\- Ne parles pas de lui !

\- Ok. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Enfin bref, tu as eu de la chance, je ne l'ai fait qu'une semaine car je n'arrives pas à t'en vouloir pendant très longtemps, ça aurait dû être un mois au minimum. Sinon pour l'instant tout se déroule comme je l'avais prévu. Bien que l'entente avec Weasley et tes soudaines bonnes manières soient surprenantes cela nous rapportera peut-être des retombées inattendues. Qui sait ? » Acheva Diane en sirotant son thé.

* * *

À l'étage supérieur, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott faisaient une partie de Bataille Explosive. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient préféré rester dans leur chambre. Pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas être en compagnie de Draco et de Diane. Mais plutôt parce qu'ils savaient que parfois ces deux là avaient besoin d'être dans leur bulle. En plus Diane avait plus de difficulté à lui mentir lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Ils en étaient bien conscients.

« Donc qu'est ce que tu penses de l'éventuel relation entre Diane et Weasley ? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Pas tant que ça répondit Théo. En plus de ça on ne peut pas vraiment parler de relation à proprement parlé. À mon avis, ils sont intéressés l'un par l'autre.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? Ils n'ont jamais véritablement parlé avant, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils avaient l'air plutôt à l'aise ensemble.

\- Et tu déduis ça des deux minutes durant lesquelles on les a véritablement vu côte à côte?

\- Avec ces deux minutes,tu as bien pensé qu'il avait une relation. Néanmoins vu leur réaction quand ils sont arrivés, il s'est passé quelque chose. Diane a fui la main de Weasley comme si ça avait été la main de Parkinson...

\- C'est vrai qu'elle l'a lâché assez brusquement mais ça peut signifier autre chose…

\- Quant à Weasley, leur regard qu'il a jeté à Dray quand Diane s'est jeté dans ses bras et le fait qu'il est tout de suite transplané ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Et ça mon ami c'est la jalousie accompagné de déni. »

Voir un garçon s'intéressait à leur amie n'était pas une première Après tout ses longs cheveux noirs, son regard ténébreux et son sourire malicieux pouvaient mettre à genoux n'importe qui si elle y mettait un peu du sien. Mais il était rare que le sentiment soit réciproque. La seule fois où cela l'avait été, elle en avait payé le prix. Heureusement ils avaient réussi à étouffer le plus sordide de l'affaire.

« Attendons jusqu'à ce qu'il y est réellement quelque chose d'inquiétant, nous agirons après...Sinon Théo puisque qu'on aborde le sujet de la vie sentimentale, quelqu'un t'intéresse ? » fit Blaise, en bougeant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Quand bien même il le demandait , il connaissait déjà la réponse. Une seule fille avait réussi à susciter l'intérêt de l'impassible Théodore Nott. Malheureusement depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait fait aucune tentative d'approche. Blaise pensait que Diane aurait concocté un plan depuis le temps mais elle n'avait rien fait pour les rapprocher. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne se mêlait pas de leur vie privée. Il se rappelait bien de la fois où il l'avait surprise souriante devant un chaudron, bouillonnant et contenant une substance suspecte. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Concernant le coup de cœur de Théo, elle pensait sans doute qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas s'en mêler.

« Tu sais très bien que oui fit l'intéressé en soupirant. Mais étant donné notre situation, il vaut mieux que je ne fasse rien.

\- Tu veux dire comme pendant ces deux dernières années ?

\- La ferme...

\- Tu devrais faire le premier pas puisqu'on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait bien nous arriver dans le futur...C'est juste une option...Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- L'approcher ne lui créerait que des ennuis.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais te le permettre maintenant qu'on fait partie de l'Ordre ?

\- Justement non. On n'en fait pas partie.

\- Si tu veux examiner les détails oui mais nous sommes sous leur protection…Alors promets-moi une chose...Si une chance se saisit ne la repousse pas...D'accord ?

\- Je te le promets. Et toi Blaise ?

\- Moi ? Une seule personne m'a intéressé jusqu'à maintenant mais elle ne pensera jamais à moi de cette façon.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Laisses je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Au fait c'est pas demain que Potter est convoqué au Ministère ? Tu penses qu'il va se faire virer de Poudlard ?


	9. Bad

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :). Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente plus longue que d'habitude. Laissez des reviews si vous en avez envie, j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis.**

 **Noour: Eh bien quand tu te sentiras prête, je serais ravie de te donner mon avis sur une de tes fanfics ;) . Le titre " a scintilla of kairos: kalopsia" a bien sûr une signification. J'ai l'intention de faire trois "tomes" si on peut dire allant de la cinquième année à la septième année, le premier se nomme kalopsia. Ce terme vient du grec et désigne l'illusion de voir les choses bien plus belles qu'elles ne le sont réellement. Je trouvais ce mot adéquat pour l'intrigue de cette première année. Concernant le début du titre, j'ai assemblé des mots ensemble dont la signification me parlait et qui ensemble avait un certain sens. Scintilla veut dire étincelle mais en anglais cela peut aussi désigner un indice ou une trace de quelque chose qui suggère à peine sa présence. Quant à kairos cela vient également du grec. C'est le moment parfait, délicat et crucial; une justesse fugace de temps et de lieu qui crée l'atmosphère opportune pour les mots, l'action ou le mouvement.**

 **Swangranger: Merci beaucoup, j'aime également ce chapitre :) .**

 **L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais cette fanfiction oui ainsi que les OC et l'intrigue. Aussi je vais mettre cette fanfic en M car dans des chapitre très proche, j'aborderais des thèmes qui correspondent au M donc voilà. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire taper sur les doigts.**

* * *

 _ **L'univers paraît étrangement bien ordonné, on le voit à la régularité du mouvement des étoiles, de la rotation de la terre, du passage des saisons. Mais la vie humaine est l'expression même du chaos. Chaque personne tente de faire valoir ses droits, d'imposer sa volonté et ses sentiments sans comprendre ce qui fait avancer les autres, ni ce qui l'a fait avancer elle-même.**_

 ** **Katherine Anne Porter.****

 ** **8.****

 ** **Bad**** ** **ft Vassy de David Guetta & Showtek****

L'heure du dîner était arrivé. Une douce odeur embaumait la salle à manger du Square, faisant saliver d'envie ses occupants. Divers plats ornaient la table: pomme de terre sautées, pâté de viande avec des légumes, poulet, salade et enfin comme dessert tarte à la mélasse. On aurait dit qu'un événement allait être fêter ce qui n'était pas le cas bien au contraire.

Tous virent l'expression douloureuse d'Harry lorsque Mme Weasley lui rappela de but en blanc l'audience du lendemain. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête aux multiples consignes qu'on lui donnait, la gorge trop sèche pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« Arthur va t'emmener avec lui en allant au bureau continua la matriarche avec douceur.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à rester dans mon bureau en attendant l'heure de l'audience » dit le concerné.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius en quête de soutien, espérant qu'il puisse venir avec lui sous sa forme d'Animagus. Mais avant qu'il puisse le demander et ayant sans doute deviné ses intentions, Mme Weasley lui dit que Dumbledore pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Quand est-ce que Dumbledore vous a dit ça ? Demanda Harry , sans quitter son parrain des yeux. Ce dernier paraissait résigné, las.

\- Il est passé hier soir quand vous étiez tous couchés. »

À cette réponse, Harry se sentit encore plus mal qu'auparavant. Savoir que Dumbledore était présent la veille et qu'il n'ait pas demandé à le voir lui tordait l'estomac. C'était comme si Dumbledore ne lui accordait plus aucune attention depuis ce qu'il s'était passé durant la troisième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Pire il l'avait mis à l'écart.

Une autre personne vit son humeur s'assombrir à la mention du Directeur. Diane.

Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle et de ses amis. Resteraient-ils à la résidence Black jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ? Qu'allaient-ils faire durant cette dernière ? En plus de ça il lui fallait une nouvelle baguette. Comment réussirait-elle les cours sans ? Trop de choses restaient encore dans l'ombre et bien que Dumbledore soit une des rares personnes qu'elle n'appréciait pas, Diane savait également que son avenir et celui des siens était placé sous son contrôle. Il pouvait les jeter dehors s'il le voulait, à la merci de ceux qui étaient à leur recherche. Au moins à Poudlard, ils savaient se protéger et elle reprendrait sa vie en main.

Si pour rester au Square, il fallait obéir à certains ordres. Elle le ferait mais à sa manière. Pas pour elle. Non pour eux. Elle passerait un accord. Mais elle le ferait qu'avec Dumbledore et personne d'autre. Il fallait donc attendre sa prochaine visite, s'il venait bien sûr. Sinon elle irait le voir dans son bureau à Poudlard.

En voyant la mine défaitiste d'Harry, Diane ne put s'empêcher de penser que le Survivant s'inquiétait beaucoup trop. Pensait-il réellement que Dumbledore laisserait son élève favori être expulsé ?

Toute cette situation n'était dû qu'à la stupidité de Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie. Pendant tout l'été, il avait influencé la presse et déclarait avec conviction que tout allait bien, que Potter et Dumbledore étaient tout les deux cinglés et que la mort de Cédric était un regrettable accident. Un accident ? Comment osait-il ?Il préférait nier le retour de Voldemort, quel idiot. Sa bêtise n'était pas son seul vice malheureusement pour lui et ça Diane comptait bien s'en servir un jour. Toutefois le doute continuait à persister dans son esprit. Dumbledore était certes la tête pensante de l'Ordre du Phénix mais Potter en était le coeur. Qu'adviendrait-il si ce dernier était réellement renvoyé ? Serait-il capable de vaincre Voldemort dans ces conditions ? L'avenir du monde magique serait-il compromis ? Celui de Draco, Blaise et Théo le serait-il également ? Devait-elle intervenir ? Devait-elle révéler à Potter ce qu'elle savait sur Fudge ? Elle n'allait quand même pas sacrifier son moyen de pression pour lui. Potter allait s'en sortir comme toujours avec en prime des récompenses pensa t-elle en piquant avec trop de force une pomme de terre innocente avec sa fourchette. La preuve étant que les Gryffondor avaient gagné la Coupe des Quatre Maisons grâce à ses actions héroïques durant leur première année. Elle avait travaillé tellement dur pour l'obtenir cette année là. En vain. Dumbledore allait l'aider c'était certain. Son aide serait inutile, elle n'avait pas besoin de se torturer l'esprit. Tout se passerait bien n'est ce-pas ? Il fallait faire confiance au vieux fou qu'était Dumbledore et tout serait réglé. Faire confiance à Dumbledore. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de dédain à cette pensée. Une tête qui n'échappa pas à Draco assis à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? » lui souffla t-il, perplexe.

Cependant il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué le comportement étrange de la Serpentarde. À vrai dire tous avait maintenant tourné leurs regards vers elle. Le constatant, Diane faillit en cracher sa nourriture. Fort heureusement elle ne fit que tousser furieusement. L'autre alternative aurait vraiment été plus qu'embarrassant. Tandis que Draco lui tapait dans le dos et qu'elle buvait de l'eau pour faire passer sa toux, l'atmosphère semblait s'être un peu adouci malgré la constante inquiétude sur l'avenir d'Harry. Voir quelqu'un s'étouffer en face d'eux devait sans doute être le meilleur moyen de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ayant fini leur repas, tous quittèrent la table. Du côté des Gryffondor, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la chambre d'Harry et de Ron plus tard dans la soirée. Une information qui ne passa par inaperçu. Lorsque Fred et George transplanèrent jusqu'à leur chambre, George ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à son frère.

« Est-ce que tu penses que votre passage sous les couvertures aurait chamboulé le mental de Wylde ? » dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Bien qu'ils aient décidé d'un accord tacite et silencieux de ne pas en parler, le sujet était bien trop croustillant pour pouvoir l'ignorer. De plus le comportement de son frère face à la situation était assez hilarante. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil en biais, le plus discrètement qu'il pouvait tout en détournant le regard lorsque cette dernière levait la tête. Cela suffisait pour les autres mais pas pour son jumeau.

« Je pensais qu'on était d'accord pour ne plus en parler répondit Fred.

\- Désolé...trop tentant. Avoues quand même que son attitude au dîner était comment dire ça sans être vexant...étrange.

\- Et en quoi cela m'intéresserait ?

\- Peut-être parce que ta main ne s'est pas desserré quand elle s'étouffait et que Malfoy la touchait.

\- Peu importe qui Wylde touche ou avec qui elle parle ou dort, ce n'est pas mon problème...Et on a décidé d'une entente.

\- Vraiment ? Ça va de mieux en mieux entre vous, on dirait.

\- On peut dire ça. Allons voir Harry et Ron.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Si Maman nous découvre, elle nous punira pendant ce qui reste de vacances avant la rentrée.

\- On n'aura qu'à la faire culpabiliser en lui disant qu'Harry avait besoin de réconfort. Ce qui est vrai.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt.

\- Cette solution pourrait ne pas marcher. Elle pourrait nous répondre en disant qu'Harry a besoin de repos pour demain. Mais on peut toujours tenter le coup. »

* * *

Chaque Gryffondor essayait de rassurer Harry sur la finalité de demain à leur manière. Hermione lui répétait des articles de la Justice Magique en sa faveur. Ron lui disait que s'il était renvoyé au moins il n'aurait plus à subir Rogue. Fred et George insistait là dessus en ajoutant également que le système scolaire n'était pas fait pour lui de toute manière et Ginny proposait de lancer à Fudge des sorts pour qu'il retrouve la raison.

Dans la chambre au-dessus, les Serpentards étaient pris dans un débat assez vif.

« Tu ne lui dira pas, point final ! » s'exclama Draco, d'une voix glaciale. Sacrifier leur atout pour le bien-être de Potter. Sa meilleure amie était-elle devenu folle ? Ils avaient découverts le petit secret de Fudge par hasard à la Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch mais c'était LEUR atout, pas celui de Potter. Ce dernier n'allait pas être envoyé à Azkaban par Merlin, il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer.

« Envisages ça de cette manière intervint Théodore. Si nous lui disons, il y a deux possibilités qui s'offrent à nous. Si les Gryffondor pensaient qu'on avait une dette envers eux à cause du sauvetage de Diane, on sera quittes. D'un autre côté s'ils pensaient le contraire, c'est eux qui nous seront redevables.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Dray dit Blaise

\- Comme toujours soupira Diane.

\- Les Gryffondor s'en sortent d'une manière ou d'une autre continua t-il. Et nous ce qu'on récolte c'est de la haine, je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Deux contre deux dit Diane. On dirait bien que nous sommes dans une impasse.

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'il fallait qu'on ajoute quelqu'un à notre groupe dit le métis. Un nombre pair n'aide pas du tout pour les grandes décisions. Je vote pour une autre fille. Sans vouloir te vexer Diane mais tu as besoin de passer plus de temps avec les membres de ton sexe.

\- T'avoir est bien suffisant Blaise…

\- Touché dit Draco, sortant enfin de son mutisme. Je peux comprendre votre point de vue Diane, Théo mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve. Donc je reste campé sur mon avis…

\- Même si le dire à Potter signifie que t'auras un moyen de pression sur lui ? » demanda Diane, un sourire aux lèvres, connaissant déjà sa réponse. Face à cette option, Draco put envisager tout un panel de situations. Une mettait Potter en tant qu'esclave à son service. Une où Potter devrait s'humilier devant l'intégralité de la Grande Salle. Et la meilleure, le faire attendre et le tourmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse supporter le poids de cette dette et qu'il en devienne fou. Plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Peut-être que dévoiler le secret à Potter n'était pas une si mauvaise idée surtout pour leur survie mais également et c'était le plus important, pour leur amusement. Potter allait souffrir.

« D'accord dit Draco. Je cède qu'à une condition. J'ai un droit de veto sur ce qu'on lui fera ensuite.

\- Je ne savais pas que Potter t'intéressait Dray coupa Blaise. J'en prends note. On aurait dû s'en douter les gars, tu nous parles de lui depuis la première année...Tu aurais dû me dire que t'étais de ce bord…

\- Oh la ferme. »

Aussi d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre inférieur. À leur entrée, les Gryffondor stoppèrent leur conversation, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? S'exclama Ron, plus stupéfait qu'il ne l'ait jamais été.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir la belette, Diane a eu une envie de générosité subite répondit Draco. Et elle a eu envie d'expérimenter ça sur Potter.

\- Comment ça ? » dit ce dernier, perplexe. Les Serpentards n'avaient-ils pas d'autre chose à faire que de venir lui chercher des problèmes. Il en avait suffisamment comme ça. Pas besoin d'en rajouter. Être expulsé de Poudlard et ne plus revenir là où il s'était pour la première fois senti chez lui le tourmentait déjà suffisamment.

« Potter fit Diane, d'une voix sérieuse.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Wylde ? Tu ne vois pas que ce n'est pas le moment ?

\- Oui, je sais. Tu te lamentes sur toi-même en pensant à ta possible expulsion de Poudlard.

\- Je ne me lamentes pas.

\- Si tu veux. Tout ça pour dire que je possède…- un raclement de gorge de Draco l'interrompit-…nous possédons une information sur Fudge qui pourrait t'aider à t'en sortir.

\- Une information ? Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? Du chantage ? S'exclama Hermione.

\- Évidemment dit à son tour Théodore. Quel moyen merveilleux d'obtenir ce que l'on veut.

\- Et qu'est ce que vous savez sur lui exactement ? Interrogea Fred, le regard fixé sur Diane.

\- Attendez une minute dit soudain Blaise. Qui vous as dit que ce serait gratuit ?

\- Ce sera gratuit dit Diane tout en lui décochant fermement un coup de coude.

\- Aaaaaabsolument ! S'époumona Blaise suite à cela. Qu'est ce que j'avais en tête ? Hein Diane qu'est ce que j'avais en tête ?

\- Honnêtement aucune idée répondit-elle innocemment. En tout cas si tu n'as aucun moyen de t'en sortir ou si tu vois Fudge avant l'audience, dis lui de saluer sa femme pour moi, il comprendra.

\- Hum et tu pourrais être plus précise ? Fit George. En quoi la femme de Fudge pourrait aider Harry ?

\- Disons que Fudge rentre très souvent tard chez lui et que ce n'est pas pour terminer de signer des papiers administratifs.

\- Oh Merlin s'exclama Ginny

\- C'est souvent ce qu'on dit dans ces moments-là fit Blaise en riant.

\- T'en sais quelque chose ajouta Draco en décochant un sourire entendu vers son ami.

\- Tout autant que toi Dray...Tout autant que toi…

\- Les garçons dit Diane en levant les yeux au ciel, habituée. Tout ça pour dire que tu peux toujours le menacer de le dire à la presse…

\- La presse me prend pour un menteur…

\- La vérité ne compte pas pour eux. Vu ce que tu sais, tu l'as sans doute compris. Une rumeur peut détruire la vie d'une d'une personne. Surtout quelqu'un avec un poste haut placé comme lui. Avec ça, qui pourra le prendre au sérieux ? S'il est capable de tromper sa femme, il pourrait être capable de tromper le monde qui l'entoure. Ce qu'il fait déjà soit dit en passant.

\- Mais dire cela à la presse serait affreux pour la femme de Fudge dit Hermione, soucieuse. Elle l'apprendrait après tout le monde…

\- C'est pas faux, Granger dit Draco. En plus de cela Mme Fudge est plutôt gentille. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a pu lui trouver…

\- Vous avez raison les garçons dit Diane en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Dis lui simplement que tu préviendras sa femme, c'est suffisant. Son imagination fera le reste.

\- Et est ce que vous savez ...hum..avec qui il trompe sa femme ?

\- Rita Skeeter.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est pas si étonnant quand on y pense. »

L'annonce du quatuor était assez bouleversante. Surtout d'un point de vue mental. Ne pas penser à Fudge et Skeeter dans cette position...Ne pas penser à Fudge et Skeeter dans cette position. Au moins Harry pouvait se consoler en se disant qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose qui le refroidissait à une vitesse fulgurante.

« Et pourquoi on devrait vous croire ? Maugréa Ron.

\- Puisqu'on n'a pas de Véritaserum sous la main c'est soit ça soit l'inverse souligna Draco en haussant les épaules. Mais au final ton pote sera toujours dans la bouse de dragon.

\- Image très intéressante, Dray affirma Théodore. Heureusement qu'on a dîné avant.

\- Peut-être qu'on a un moyen dit soudain Ginny. J'ai trouvé une Pensine dans un des bureaux. Je crois que c'est celui qui est au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Bonne idée dit Harry. Allons-y. »

Pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons des adultes, ils se servirent du Transplanage des jumeaux pour accéder au fameux bureau. Heureusement le transplanage d'escorte nécessite qu'un toucher comme pour les Portoloin. Ainsi Draco veilla bien à ce qu'un certain rouquin ne s'approche pas trop de Diane. Même si pour ça, il devait toucher ce dernier. Devant la Pensine, les deux Serpentard se mirent à hésiter.

« Ton souvenir ou le mien ? Demanda Diane.

\- Ça revient au même tu ne crois pas ? Répondit le blond.

\- Le tien dans ce cas. Sans baguette c'est un peu difficile de tirer un souvenir de sa tête.

\- Ok. »

Il tira sa baguette de sa poche puis posa la pointe de cette dernière sur sa tempe. Il en tira ensuite un long filament argenté qu'il laissa tomber dans la bassine de pierre.

« Comment ça fonctionne exactement ? Demanda Ron.

\- Il faut juste plonger sa tête à l'intérieur dit Harry. Et on voit le souvenir comme si on était présent à ce moment là.

\- Mais on peut l'utiliser à plusieurs n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Ginny. Sinon seul Harry le verra.

\- Je pense que oui dit Hermione. J'ai lu que le corps était transporté dans le souvenir. Ainsi lorsqu'une personne plonge dans la Pensine, son corps ne reste pas à l'extérieur. De cette manière sa taille importe peu et on peut tous voir le souvenir en même temps.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ? Fit Fred. Allons y.

\- Attendez ! s'écria soudain Draco. Personnellement je préfère rester ici. La première fois m'a déjà bien dégoûté.

\- Pareil pour moi dit Diane. En plus de ça c'est seulement vous qui avez besoin de vérifier nos dires pas nous. Blaise ? Théo ?

\- Hum vous allez trouvé ça bizarre mais je suis curieux répondit le premier.

\- Idem. Et plus le nombre de personne est important plus la rumeur peut se répandre vite, non ? Le voir sera une preuve.

\- Bien mais vous restez ici jusqu'à notre retour dit Harry en fixant les deux Serpentard du regard.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Potter ! dit Draco en s'avançant face au Gryffondor

\- Bon allez y qu'on en finisse s'exclama Diane en s'interposant entre eux »

Plongeant chacun leur tête dans le liquide argenté, ils finissèrent par atterrir sur des escaliers recouverts d'épais tapis pourpres. À l'étonnement de tous sauf d'Harry ils ne ressentirent aucune douleur suite à la chute. Regardant autour d'eux, ils reconnurent l'endroit d'emblée. Ils se trouvaient au stade de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

\- Hey Théo, je les ai trouvé s'exclama Blaise en pointant le doigt sur deux silhouettes en haut des marches.

En effet plus haut devant eux se trouvait une version plus jeune d'un an de Draco Malfoy et de Diane Wylde montant les marches tranquillement. Il était assez étrange de voir les doubles des deux Serpentard qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé.

\- On devrait les suivre dit Théodore en pressant le pas.

Les six adolescents s'approchèrent donc au point d'entendre leur conversation.

« Je n'en reviens pas que t'ai pu perdre ton bracelet dit le Draco de quatorze ans. Et que tu me fasses monter toutes ces marches.

\- Dray c'est toi, Blaise et Théo qui me l'avez donné alors ça vaut le coup lui répondit-elle. Je l'avais quand nous étions dans la tribune officielle et quand nous sommes arrivés à la sortie du stade, je ne l'avais plus. On a fait tout le chemin inverse, il nous manque plus que la tribune, ça nous fera un peu d'exercice. En plus tout le monde a quitté le stade maintenant, on le trouvera facilement.

\- Mouais vivement qu'on sache transplaner et qu'on puisse utiliser notre baguette librement.

\- C'est sûr. Dray pourquoi t'es si renfrogné ? C'est pas à cause du bracelet, si ?

\- Non...Rien à voir. Tu y crois toi que les belettes et le balafré ont pu avoir des places dans cette tribune ? Ça me sidère. Pourquoi eux alors que Blaise et Théo n'ont même pas pu venir. Ils n'ont pas l'argent pour avec tout ses mioches.»

Face à cette phrase, les traits des Gryffondor se durcirent.

« Eh bien c'était le cas et tu ne peux rien faire pour changer ça. Potter avait l'air proche de Fugde, non ?

\- C'est à cause de sa célébrité bidon. Personnellement j'ai trouvé ça écœurant la manière dont il lèche les bottes de Potter. Pas étonnant que père arrive si bien à le contrôler.

\- Peut-être qu'on se trompe et que Fudge n'est pas si….

\- Médiocre ? Mou ? Soumis ? Insignifiant ?

\- Dray, stop. Parfois les apparences sont trompeuses, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi. Peut-être et j'ai bien dit peut-être qu'il y a plus que ce qu'on pense derrière la personnalité de Fudge.

\- Si tu le dis. Allez faut qu'on se dépêche père va piquer une crise si on mets trop longtemps.»

Ils arrivèrent finalement jusqu'à leur destination, cachée par de lourds rideaux, une petite loge où se trouvaient une vingtaine de chaises pourpres et or, disposés en deux rangées.

\- Viens faut qu'on regarde sur le sol et sur les sièges dit Diane, en s'agenouillant.

\- Pardon ? Fit son meilleur ami, offusqué, tout en la regardant faire.

\- Dray ! fit-elle froidement. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas faire ton pourri gâté là maintenant…

\- Bien, bien mais saches que tu me tues là…

\- Je sais mais ça ira plus vite à deux.»

Heureusement leur recherche ne mit pas longtemps car ils retrouvèrent le fameux bracelet entre deux chaises.

\- Enfin ! firent les deux adolescents à l'unisson.

Mais tout à coup un grand bruit venant de l'entrée de la loge interrompirent leur joie et la transforma en horreur. Une horreur partagé avec ceux qui regardaient le souvenir se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi les deux Serpentard avaient préféré ne pas le revivre.

Deux personnes venaient de faire leur entrée dans la tribune. Elles s'embrassaient à pleine bouche tout en continuant leur avancée dans la tribune. Ces deux personnes n'étaient nul autre que Cornelius Fudge et Rita Skeeter. Si quelqu'un avait eu le moindre doute sur leur identité, le fait qu'ils gémirent chacun le prénom de l'autre l'avait rapidement dissipé. Bien trop occupé par leur affaire, ils ne remarquèrent pas la présence des deux Serpentards. Ces derniers essayaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient de se cacher derrière les chaises tout en retenant leurs bruits de dégoût. Ne voulant pas assister ou entendre pendant une seconde de plus à ce spectacle, Diane et Draco rampèrent sur le sol jusqu'à l'entrée de la tribune le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement qu'il pouvaient vu les circonstances. Pourtant ce n'est que quand ils s'éloignèrent de plusieurs étages du lieu qu'ils se mirent enfin à parler de manière frénétique.

« Crèves moi les yeux, Diane ! s'écria Draco. Vas-y.

\- Attends ton tour dit-elle en plaçant sa main devant sa bouche. Faut que je me retienne de vomir d'abord.

\- Pourquoi il a fallu que ça arrive au même moment ? Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire dans une chambre comme tout le monde ? Faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'oublier ça et vite…Un sortilège d'Amnésie n'importe quoi…

\- Sauf que…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça pourrait nous servir.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ?

\- Pas du tout. Ton père a ses moyens et on aura le nôtre. Un qui ne s'épuisera pas avec le temps. On n'aura qu'à faire des insinuations la prochaine fois qu'on verra Fudge.

\- Hum ok mais pour l'instant on n'en parles plus, je ne veux plus y penser. Mais alors vraiment pas.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit que Fudge cachait quelque chose…

\- Dommage que ce soit quelque chose d'aussi… Rah non, on arrêtes. Plus un mot sur ça. »

* * *

Harry se demandait s'il devait utiliser cette information contre Fudge. Voir le souvenir de Malfoy était bien suffisant pour prouver la véracité de ce que les Serpentard disaient. Et si c'était sa seule chance ? Hermione avait déjà utilisé le chantage contre Rita Skeeter à cause de son statut d'Animagus non déclaré. Pourquoi il n'agirait pas de la même manière avec son amant.

Harry ne voulait pas être expulsé de Poudlard pour une chose qu'il avait fait pour sauver son cousin de la perte de son âme. La venue du Détraqueur était un cas de force majeure. Étais-ce sa faute si Voldemort avait voulu le tuer quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé ? Étais-ce sa faute si tout cela a conduit au fait que Voldemort veuille gâcher sa vie à cause de son échec ? En plus de ça, il fallait bien admettre que les Serpentard savaient obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, même le Choixpeau était d'accord là-dessus alors pourquoi pas ?

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire Harry ? Interrogea Hermione, en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas répondit ce dernier. Tu penses que je devrais le faire ?

\- Honnêtement ce n'est pas très différent de ce qu'on a fait à Skeeter. Mais je pense que Dumbledore arrangera tout sans qu'on ai besoin de recourir à ça.

\- Et s'il ne le fait pas Hermione ? Pendant tout l'été il m'a laissé à l'écart de vous et de tout ça.

\- Quoi que tu fasses, on te soutiendra. N'est ce pas tout le monde ?

\- Elle a raison, Harry affirma Ron. Nous sommes là. Même si parfois tu as tendance à t'isoler, nous restons tes amis. Alors reposes toi un peu sur nous. Tu crois vraiment qu'on va aller à Poudlard sans toi ? Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien demain. »

Harry n'en était pas si certain. Souvent quand il prenait une décision peu importait qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, une chose bien pire arrivait ensuite.


	10. Everything's not lost

****Hello,****

 ** **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Laissez des reviews si ça vous dit, dans le cas inverse, je ne pourrais rien y faire de toute manière x) .****

 ** **Je remercie merci thompson fan de manga d'avoir mis cette fanfiction en favorite, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, je pensais l'avoir fait dans le chapitre précédent et ce n'est que trop tard que je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur.****

 ** **Noour: c'est clair qu'Harry n'a jamais de chance mais bon on peut aussi dire qu'il en a beaucoup au contraire vu qu'il survit à tout. Contente que tu l'ai apprécié.****

 ** **Swangranger: Oui je pense que ce qu'ils ont vu a grandement traumatisé Diane et Draco x) d'ailleurs quand je l'ai écrit ça me dégoûtait également. Bah oui évidemment qu'ils vont travaillé ensemble, être coincé au même endroit sans pouvoir en sortir ça pousse à la communication, c'est prouvé scientifiquement.****

 ** **Au cas où certains se le demanderaient la tenue de Diane est celle qu'a Blair dans Gossip Girl dans le tout premier épisode de la série. Fin c'est comme ça que la vois mais avec des collants noirs transparents simples et sans bandeau.****

 **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K. Rowling sauf ce que mon imagination y rajoute.**

* * *

 ** _ **We need**_** ** _ **people in our lives**_** ** _ **with whom we can be as open as possible. To have real conversations with people may seem like such as simple, obvious suggestion, but it involves courage and risk.**_**

 ** **Traduction:**** **Nous avons besoin dans nos vies de personnes avec lesquelles nous pouvons être aussi ouverts que possible. Avoir de vraies conversations avec les gens peut sembler être une suggestion simple et évidente, mais cela implique du courage et du risque.**

 ** **Thomas Moore.****

 ** **9.****

 ** **Everything's not lost de Coldplay****

Le lendemain, Harry n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. À vrai dire il y avait tellement réfléchi qu'un mal de tête fulgurant lui vrillait le cerveau, le rendant d'une humeur toute sauf positive sur la finalité de la journée. Il aurait voulu rester dans son lit et se rendormir pour ensuite se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Ou au moins être capable de voir l'avenir pour ne plus être inquiet. Malheureusement il ne pouvait faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Aussi dût-il se lever et s'habiller. Il regarda Ron, assoupi dans son lit la bouche grande ouverte , jaloux de la chance qu'il avait puis alla dans la cuisine où l'attendait la plupart des adultes.

Harry n'avait toujours pas fait de choix alors qu'il arrivait devant la salle d'audience, essoufflé par la course qu'il avait fait pour ne pas arriver en retard. Il était assez difficile d'y réfléchir dans ces conditions. En plus il n'avait pas croisé la route de Fugde. Comment les Serpentard pouvaient-ils croire qu'il serait possible de lui faire du chantage ? Pour ça il fallait déjà être face à lui. Or, le Ministère était immense ce n'est pas comme s'il allait tomber sur lui au détour d'un couloir, par Merlin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution se fier à la justice. À force d'écouter et de répéter ce que lui disait son entourage peut-être cela allait-il finir pas être vrai. Il allait s'en sortir se dit-il une dernière fois . Du moins il l'espérait.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle où serait scellé son destin, Harry se sentit parcouru par une impression de déjà-vu. La pièce ne lui était pas étrangère. C'était celle où avait eu lieu la condamnation des Lestrange, celle à laquelle il avait assisté dans la Pensine de Dumbledore. Le décor n'avait pas changé bien que quartorze ans soient passé depuis le procès. Ni les torches accrochés au plafond ni les bancs sur les gradins n'avaient été modifiés ou supprimés. Seul le nombre de personnes présentes était différent. Contrairement à cette fois là, seuls les sièges les plus hauts étaient occupé. Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer avec précision leur visage avec la pénombre . Toutefois il se réjouit de voir qu'aucun journaliste ou simple spectateur ne puisse y assister. Ainsi sa dignité n'en prendrait pas un coup s'il était condamné à l'expulsion. Soudain un des membres du groupe présent se retourna pour faire face à la chaise placé au milieu de la salle tout en ordonnant à Harry de s'y asseoir. Cornelius Fudge, entouré ainsi de ses pairs et collègues, Harry comprit qu'il ne pouvait utiliser l'information qu'il détenait. Fudge était le juge. Il contrôlait l'audience. Même s'il déclarait haut et fort ce qu'il savait, personne ne l'écouterait. Harry se mit à regretter la pensée qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Un journaliste aurait été bien utile dans cette situation.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Harry insultait mentalement Fudge de tout les qualificatifs qu'il connaissait. Ce dernier était prêt à tout les stratagèmes pour le discréditer. Il avait non seulement nié tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec le Détraqueur mais avait également insinué qu'il était fou comme Dumbledore qui était arrivé in extremi pour prendre sa défense. Fudge avait également rappelé la lévitation de gâteau qu'avait fait Dobby pour l'empêcher de revenir à Poudlard en seconde année. Fallait-il vraiment qu'avant chaque année une catastrophe se produise dans sa vie ?

Quand il eut cette question à l'esprit, il entendit la voix rageuse de Fudge dire finalement :

« Les charges sont abandonnées. »

Jamais il n'avait entendu de phrase si douce à son oreille. Il se la répétait encore et encore. Dans moins de trois semaines, il serait assis paisiblement dans le Poudlard Express en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, en route pour l'école la plus extraordinaire qu'il ait jamais connu. Harry était extatique. Toutefois le brusque départ de Dumbledore le laissa un peu attristé. Le directeur ne lui avait pas dit un seul mot. Même pas un « bonjour, Harry » ou un « au revoir, Harry ». Il ne lui avait accordé aucun regard.

Regardant autour de lui, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Devait-il partir ? Attendre qu'on le lui dise ? Ou le faire quand tout le monde serait parti ?

Ne voulant pas rester une seule minute de plus, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas lent. Lorsqu'il remarqua que personne ne l'arrêtait, son pas s'accéléra. Des ailes semblaient lui être pousser aux pieds lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte. Il s'était tellement élancé lors de son dernier pas qu'il se cogna tête la première contre Mr Weasley qui laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Lorsqu'Harry lui annonça la bonne nouvelle, son visage rayonna comme un soleil, autant que lorsqu'ils avaient pris le métro plus tôt ce matin. C'est enjoués qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier menant à la surface. Rien ne pouvait détruire l'humeur nouvellement acquise d'Harry. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un large sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à camoufler. Néanmoins sa joie disparut lorsqu'il vit Fudge accompagné d'un homme de haute stature aux cheveux blonds et lisses, le visage pâle et pointu. Un homme qu'il reconnut facilement lorsque ce dernier tourna ses yeux d'un gris glacial vers lui. Des yeux qu'il avait vu dans diverses occasions. Les deux dernières fois étaient pour le premier cas dans un cimetière terrifiant où il s'était fait torturé par la baguette de Voldemort et dans le deuxième cas dans les yeux de son fils pas plus tard qu'hier.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens...Le Patronus Potter » dit Lucius Malfoy.

Il est étonnant de voir comment le cerveau peut retenir des choses et s'en souvenir à des moments parfois inappropriées. Lorsque Lucius Malfoy parla Harry se souvint d'une anecdote que lui avait dit Hermione, comme quoi répéter trois fois le même mot d'affilé était un signe de trouble obsessionnel. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

« Monsieur le Ministre venait de m'informer de votre heureuse fortune, Potter continua Mr Malfoy d'une voix traînante qui était bien plus brute que celle de sa progéniture. Cela m'étonne à chaque fois...la façon que vous avez de vous sortir de situations dont la plupart n'arrive pas à s'en sortir...en vous tortillant...à la manière d'un serpent, en fait.

\- Oui, vous avez raison répliqua Harry tout en essayant de garder son calme, la main de Mr Weasley l'y aidant. Je m'en sors toujours très bien.

\- En effet. La chance semble être de votre côté... »

Soudain Lucius Malfoy agrippa Harry par l'épaule, le séparant du contact de Mr Weasley puis glissa dans sa poche un objet tout en lui murmurant :

« Donnez leur ceci, ils en auront besoin. »

Puis aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait attrapé, il le relâcha et partit rejoindre Fudge qui l'attendait plus loin. Harry entendit un faible tintement lorsqu'il secoua sa cape, de l'argent sans doute. Ne voulant pas que le ministre s'en tire sans dommage, Harry alla les rejoindre et dit :

« Mr le Ministre, votre femme a le bonjour de Diane Wylde en passant. Elle s'inquiète de voir que Mme Fudge apparaisse très peu à vos côtés ces derniers temps. »

En réponse à cela, Fudge le regarda estomaqué. Son visage palissant de seconde en seconde. Mr Malfoy lui semblait étrangement amusé. Finalement Fudge reprit contenance et se tourna vers ce dernier.

« Expliquez moi ceci Lucius ! Dit-il furieusement.

\- Mr le Ministre, j'ai appris à mes enfants la politesse voyez-vous ? Il n'est guère étonnant qu'il l'applique envers quelqu'un de votre carrure, une personne dont la droiture est irréprochable. Pourquoi êtes vous si affolé ? Demanda Mr Malfoy, de la satisfaction dans le regard. Vous devriez être heureux de l'attention que porte Diane à votre bonheur. Je serais vexé si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Voyons Lucius...je...je le suis évidemment. Partons maintenant, nous avons des choses à régler. »

Satisfait de la réaction qu'avait eu Fudge, Harry se retourna vers Mr Weasley qui le regardait, perdu.

« Harry, est ce que ça va ? S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est ce que Lucius te voulait ? Pourquoi Diane a voulu te faire passer ce message ?

\- Oui ça va...Pour Fudge et Malfoy, c'est rien d'important. »

Harry ne pouvait s'expliquer ce qui s'était passé avec le second. Et avant de le raconter aux adultes, il voulait d'abord s'assurer de tout comprendre. Lucius Malfoy lui avait donné une bourse. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur ? Et le « ils » dont Malfoy parlait, étaient-ce ses enfants ?

* * *

Pendant qu'Harry se trouvait face au Magenmagot, les occupants du Square Grimmaurd terminaient de manger leur petit-déjeuner, impatients et angoissés. Draco se demandait si Potter aurait assez de tripes pour menacer le ministre de la Magie. De son point de vue, il était assez commun d'utiliser ce genre de méthode pour être sûr d'arriver à ses fins. Lui et ses amis avaient toujours été ainsi. Même Diane avait eu ce genre de vie avant qu'elle n'habite chez lui. Il fallait ruser, c'était le seul moyen. En plus de ça, c'était assez drôle de voir la tête que faisaient les gens lorsqu'on les piégeait, un de ses passe-temps favori.

D'ailleurs, il s'ennuyait un peu en ce moment. Regardant autour de lui pour trouver une occupation, il vit tout d'abord sa meilleure amie à sa droite. Diane pianotait doucement la table avec ses doigts, une mélodie en tête. Peut-être devrait-il demander à un adulte d'accorder le piano du salon ou faire une remarque sarcastique à ce propos. Le second semblait être un bon choix. À son bras gauche, bien caché sous l'ample manche du gilet qu'elle avait emprunté à Weasley fille était accroché Ace. Le serpent lui avait finalement pardonné, le matin même, son « abandon ». L'assiette placée devant elle ne contenait aucune miette de nourriture bien qu'elle ait mangé. Diane avait horreur du gaspillage. Draco pouvait souligner plein de défauts sur les Weasley mais il ne pouvait critiquer le talent culinaire que possédait leur mère. Tout ce qu'elle cuisinait était délicieux. Lui-même avait littéralement savouré chaque plat qu'elle avait préparé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Tout en conservant un visage impassible à chaque bouchée bien entendu. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait avoir cette capacité. Bien sûr, il ne blâmait pas tout le monde à ce propos. Par exemple lorsque Diane était concentrée sur une chose, elle ne remarquait pas les gens autour d'elle ce qui était mignon. Surtout lorsqu'elle jouait du piano. Aussi, Draco ne s'étonnait pas qu'elle n'ait toujours pas remarqué le regard que lui lançait parfois Weasley ( il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve un surnom pour chacun d'entre eux) un sourire aux lèvres tout en parlant à voix basse à son jumeau qui quelquefois bougeait sa tête de droite à gauche, conscient que son frère ne l'écoutait pas entièrement.

Devant lui, Blaise et Théo faisaient discrètement des paris sur ce qu'il se produirait pendant l'année. De vrais commères. Mais ils ne traitaient pas simplement de la question classique de qui sortirait avec qui mais également quel serait le drame de l'année, qui serait le futur professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, combien de temps ils survivraient dans cette maison…

Malheureusement faire des paris n'était plus seulement une simple distraction. Ils le faisaient également car maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus sous la coupelle de leur parents, l'argent n'allait plus couler à flots. Quelque chose qui ne plaisait à aucun d'entre eux. Ils avaient tous pensé à différents stratagèmes mais cela incluait des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient faire qu'à Poudlard. Aussi Théodore avait soulevé l'idée d'utiliser les contacts de Mondingus Fletcher. Après tout, Diane le connaissait plus ou moins depuis quelques années et traitait avec lui pour obtenir ce qu'elle avait du mal à trouver sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Draco se demandait quelque fois si sa meilleure amie n'avait pas eu une vie un peu trop présente dans les bas-fonds de la société pour avoir ce genre de connaissances.

De leur côté Granger, la fille Weasley et Ronny comme aimait l'appeler sa mère semblait discuter de Potter. Encore. Ils n'arrêtaient jamais. Sirius Black quant à lui ne participait à aucune conversation et restait silencieux. Au moins une chose qu'il partageait avec son oncle ou son je ne sais quoi.

Brusquement, ils entendirent des bruits dans le couloir qui interrompit les gestes de tous. Mr Weasley accompagné d'Harry Potter entrèrent dans la cuisine en essayant de ne renverser aucun objet, pour éviter les cris incessants de la mère de Sirius.

« Alors ? » demanda Mme Weasley avant tout le monde, impatients de connaître la réponse. Pour les uns parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas aller à Poudlard sans Harry pour les autres juste pour continuer à avoir une personne avec qui ils pouvaient se battre avec motivation.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait tenter une petite blague ou annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Sentant qu'il n'arriverait pas à garder sons son sérieux, il sut qu'il ne pouvait mentir tellement il était heureux.

« Charges abandonnées » s'exclama t-il.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire la chance qu'il avait. À ces deux mots, les Gryffondor s'étaient tous levés d'un bond, en un mouvement d'une synchronisation presque parfaite que ça en était incroyable. Ron et Hermione avaient immédiatement rejoint leur meilleur ami. Le second fou de joie et la seconde toute tremblante. Mme Weasley pleurait en cachette des larmes de joie dans son tablier. Quant à Fred, George et Ginny, ils exécutaient une danse mêlant plusieurs mouvements de bras et de sauts en l'air les bras tendus en scandant en continu : « Il s'en est tiré...Il s'en est tiré...Il s'en est tiré. »

Sirius, lui, avait un sourire qui n'atteignait pas totalement ses yeux mais vint tout de même serrer son filleuil dans ses bras, heureux pour lui. Du côté des Serpentard, eux se demandaient si Harry avait utilisé ce qu'ils lui avaient donné ou non.

« Sirius fit soudain Mr Weasley, Lucius Malfoy était au ministère... »

Quand il entendit cela, le visage de Draco s'assombrit. Son père était au Ministère et il parlait à Fudge. Il devait sans doute utiliser encore une fois sa technique du « Oh monsieur le Ministre, je comprends exactement ce que vous ressentez. Oh tenez un paquet de gallions, faîtes ce que je vous suggère pour vous en sortir. » Cela fonctionnait toujours sur Fudge. Ce dernier était très nul aux échecs donc pour prévoir plusieurs coups dans l'avenir ce n'était pas gagné. Cela en disait beaucoup sur sa manière de traiter la politique. En plus de ça se faire pièger par deux adolescents de quatorze ans n'était pas très valorisant pour lui. C'est un des rares moments où il avait cru que son père était fier de lui.

Fallait-il vraiment que ce dernier suive les ordres de Voldemort comme un petit chien collant aux basques de son maître ? Ce n'était pas digne d'un Malfoy. Un Malfoy avait de l'honneur. Les Malfoy ne s'abaissaient devant personne. Jamais. Voilà ce que son père répétait à longueur de temps. Comment pouvait-il en même temps dire ce genre de choses et agir de manière totalement différente lorsque Voldemort était là ?

Son poing se serra à cette idée, tellement qu'il sentit ses ongles lui transperçaient la peau.

« Tu te fais mal lui murmura Diane tout en desserrant sa main avec douceur.

\- Je...J'ai besoin d'être seul souffla t-il en se levant pour se diriger vers les escaliers. »

La Serpentarde le regarda faire de l'inquiétude dans le regard. Blaise l'interrogea des yeux pour lui demander s'il fallait suivre leur ami. Elle lui fit signe que non, plus tard serait mieux. Draco avait parfois besoin de réfléchir seul. De plus elle pouvait le surveiller grâce à leur lien.

Alors que les Gryffondor étalaient leur bonne humeur à grand bruit à côté d'eux, la jeune fille se demanda si le système des maisons rivales s'appliquaient également aux humeurs de leur membre. Peut-être que c'était juste un concours de circonstances. Ou peut-être Gryffondor et Serpentard n'étaient pas faits pour être heureux ensemble.

Draco n'avait pas particulièrement regardé où il allait quand il avait quitté la table. Il avait juste voulu trouver un endroit où il pouvait évacuer sa colère en toute tranquilité. Levant la tête, il vit qu'il avait atterri devant la tapisserie représentant La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black « Toujours pur ». Il n'avait qu'à se tourner vers la gauche et à abaisser la tête pour se voir lui et ses « très chères parents ». Et sa tante Bellatrix. En voyant sa figure, même représenté par des fils, il ne pensait qu'à la tuer. Il avait déjà ressenti cette envie meurtrière auparavant. Mais envers un être qui n'appartenait ni à sa famille ni à la communauté magique. Mais qui avait également causé du mal envers Diane. Il ne l'avait pas rencontré personnellement et il en aurait jamais l'occasion puisque l'homme était mort. Il n'avait que huit ans à l'époque mais il comprit à cette âge que ce qu'il ressentait était de la haine.

Pourquoi cette fichue tapisserie ne pouvait-elle pas se décrocher ? Se demanda t-il alors qu'il la prenait à mains nues en tirant de toutes ses forces.

« À ta place, j'abandonnerais. J'ai déjà tout essayé cet été et dans ma jeunesse. » fit soudain une voix derrière lui.

Draco se retourna et vit Sirius Black, son grand-oncle d'une autre branche familiale. Et dire qu'ils étaient maintenant semblables. Ils avaient tout les deux fui de chez eux. Seulement personne n'allait carboniser son image à lui. Malheureusement.

« Peut-être que ça marcherait avec du feu. Il y a rien de mieux qu'un feu pour détruire les choses indésirables…

\- Peut-être...Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir suggéré avant ?

\- Personne n'a demandé.

\- Molly en ferait sans doute tout un plat...Tu as une tête à faire peur en passant…

\- Vous pouvez parler, la vôtre n'est pas mieux. »

Un silence s'installa alors qu'ils regardaient tout les deux la tapisserie, se demandant combien de temps mettrait-elle pour disparaître en cendres. Une demi-heure...Une heure…L'odeur de brûlée allait sans doute envahir la maison pendant longtemps.

« On n'a jamais vraiment eu de conversation, non ? Demanda Sirius d'une vois détachée.

\- Si par conversation, vous insinuez des mots échangés alors la première et dernière fois était pour le sauvetage de Diane…

\- Elle et toi, vous êtes ensemble ? Vous êtes plutôt proches…

\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense forcément à ça ? Grogna Draco. En plus de ça c'est un peu inapproprié pour une première conversation. Mais non. C'est ma meilleure amie...Vous savez ce qu'est d'avoir un ou une meilleure amie, non ?

\- Oui, je le sais...soupira Sirius

\- Comment vous faîtes ?

\- Comment je fais quoi ?

\- Pour surmonter ce genre de perte… Si jamais je perdais Diane…ou même Blaise ou Théo...Je ne sais pas qu'est ce que je ferais…

\- On ne la surmonte jamais. » prononça Sirius avec difficulté. Comment pourrait-il ? Ses amis avaient été assassiné par un pur psychopathe. Tout ça pourquoi ? Il n'en avait absolument aucune idée. James lui manquait. Lily aussi. Même Peter. Pas celui qui les avait trahi, non celui qui avait été un Maraudeur.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire continua Sirius plus fermement, c'est de protéger tes amis. C'est eux ta vrai famille.

\- Notre famille a toujours craint n'est-ce-pas ? Dit Draco avec aigreur.

\- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même…

\- Au fait, pourquoi vous vous êtes isolés ?

\- Un besoin d'être seul à l'évidence comme toi…

\- Et au lieu d'aller dans une autre pièce pour l'être, vous avez préféré me rejoindre...Vous êtes bizarre…

\- Est-ce que tu as toujours besoin de tout tourner au sarcasme ?

\- Certains vous diront que ça fait partie de mon charme...Mais là n'est pas la question, pourquoi vous êtes aussi abattu ? À part l'évidence bien entendu.

\- Je ne suis pas abattu…

\- Si vous l'êtes… Vous vous sentez seul…

\- Non c'est faux…

\- Si et je peux comprendre. Potter va retourner à Poudlard et vous auriez voulu avoir quelqu'un avec vous. Quelqu'un qui vous rappelle vos meilleurs amis. Un subtitut. Leur enfant et votre filleul. »

Molly, Remus et maintenant le mini Lucius lui disaient exactement la même chose. Sirius commençait à croire que soit son comportement était ce qu'ils disaient. Soit qu'ils avaient tout les trois tort. Alors qu'il pensait que Draco avait fini, ce dernier continua :

« C'est normal. Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Parce que la personne ou plutôt les personnes qui ont provoqué tout cela sont toujours vivantes. On ne peut pas être en paix dans ce cas et je doute qu'on le puisse même après. Il n'y a qu'à me regarder pour le comprendre…

\- Tu veux de venger de quelqu'un ? Qui ?

\- Quelqu'un. Mais c'est de vous qu'on parle alors ressaisissez-vous. Il y a des gens qui compte sur vous et qui veulent vous voir en vie, eux aussi.

\- C'est assez étonnant. J'ai toujours cru que les Malfoy ne se souciaient de personne à part d'eux mêmes.

\- C'est qu'une mascarade du moins ça dépend des personnes. Si vous m'aviez connu avant mes huit ans, j'aurais dit le contraire.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai vu une fille, habillé avec des vêtements moldus, endormi avec un serpent au bras, à Fleury et Botts…

\- Attend une seconde ! Des vêtements moldus ?

\- Diane en portait à l'époque. » répondit Draco, distrait.

À cette réponse, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se poser encore plus de questions à propos de la Serpentarde. Bien qu'il ait été enfermer pendant plusieurs années à Azkaban, les nouvelles que le couple Malfoy avait recueilli une orpheline lui était parvenu jusqu'à la prison. La Gazette du Sorcier avait bien des façons de diffuser l'information. Le cri que Bellatrix avait poussé l'avait également alerté que quelque chose de grave se passait. Savoir que cela traumatisait sa chère cousine l'avait réjoui au plus haut point. Qui aurait cru que Lucius puisse jouer au bon samaritain ?

Et maintenant, il apprenait que l'adolescente portait des vêtements moldus avant cet événement. L'histoire de cette fille était encore plus mystérieuse qu'il ne l'avait cru. Mais une chose l'intriguait encore plus. Qui pouvait bien être ses parents biologiques ? Elle lui rappelait bien quelqu'un mais cette personne n'avait jamais eu d'enfants à sa connaissance.

Pendant ce temps, Draco se demandait s'il n'en avait pas trop dit. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi quand il avait lâché l'information. Il pensait que cela n'avait pas grande importance.

À cette époque, ses parents le laissaient souvent dans les magasins du Chemin de Traverse pour qu'ils puissent soit aller à l'Allée des Embrumes dans le cas de son père ou chez Mme Guipure pour sa mère. Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment puisqu'ils lui laissaient assez d'argent au cas où il lui prenait l'envie d'acheter quelque chose. Un jour tout à fait normal, il était monté à l'étage chez Fleury et Bott pour lire un livre à côté de la baie vitrée, son endroit préféré de la boutique, pour constater que la place était déjà prise. Par une personne portant ce qu'il apprendrait plus tard comme étant une veste en cuir et un jean. Elle était bien différente des filles comme Pansy Parkinson qu'il voyait parfois dans des soirées organisées par sa mère. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il voyait une fille avec un pantalon. D'ailleurs quand il le lui avait dit, Diane l'avait regardé comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire Veracrasse. Une chose qu'elle faisait encore aujourd'hui quand elle pensait qu'il agissait comme un idiot.

« Sirius fit une voix faisant sursauter l'intéressé et Draco. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Quand Harry était venu chercher son parrain qui avait mystérieusement disparu alors qu'il célébrait la bonne nouvelle de l'abandon des charges contre lui, il ne s'était pas attendu à le retrouver en compagnie de son pire ennemi.

« On ne faisait que parler, Potter dit Draco d'une voix sarcastique. Ne sois pas si suspicieux. »

Une autre personne entra à son tour dans la pièce. Blaise Zabini.

« Dray…

\- C'est bon, j'arrive...Ah et avant que j'oublie, vous pourriez réparer le piano, ça m'arrangerait. »

Laissant Harry et Sirius, les deux Serpentard sortirent.

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Son parrain si hostile envers les Serpentard parlait tranquillement avec l'un d'entre eux et pas n'importe lequel.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda finalement Harry.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Nous parlions…

\- Je vois. Et de quoi ?

\- De... »

Sirius se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait en parler avec Harry. Il ne pouvait lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. Aussi afficha t-il un grand sourire et dit de sa voix la plus convaincante :

« De combien il devait être déçu que tu ne sois pas renvoyé…

\- C'est ce qu'il a dit ? Oh l'espèce de fouine... »

Sirius espérait que son mensonge ne provoque pas encore plus de tension entre les adolescents. Bien que cela soit amusant de regarder ce petit monde, cela lui rappelait bien trop comment il était à cet âge et combien il voulait retourner à cette époque. Tout était beaucoup plus simple. Quand James et Lily étaient encore vivants, Peter n'était pas devenu un Mangemort et quand Remus et lui étaient un peu plus insouciants et moins sombres. Ils avaient tout les deux dû être seuls pendant si longtemps après la mort de leurs amis. Chacun se demandant comment l'autre pouvait-il avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi affreux alors que tout cela était juste un malentendu. Leur amitié avait souffert. Et ce qu'il restait des Maraudeurs n'était que leur pâle ombre. Il espérait que cette génération s'en sorte mieux.

* * *

« Alors Harry comment ça s'est passé au Ministère ? Demanda Ron

\- Mal au début mais Dumbledore est venu me défendre….

\- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il ne te laisserait pas tomber fit Hermione

\- Après l'audience je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une remarque à Fudge sur ce que vous savez, le père de Malfoy était là et il m'a donné ça dit Harry en montrant à tous une bourse tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

\- Tu as regardé à l'intérieur ? Questionna Fred.

\- Non j'attendais qu'on soit réunis. Et je crois qu'il voulait que je le donne à Malfoy et Wylde

\- Vérifions d'abord qu'il n'y ait rien de maléfique là-dedans fit George.

Cependant la bourse en question contenait bien plus que ce qu'ils pensaient. Sa taille physique ne correspondait pas à son véritable contenu. À chaque fois qu'Harry plongeait sa main dans la bourse il en ressortait quelque chose comme si cette dernière n'avait aucun fond, formant un monticule sur son lit. La plupart des objets étaient des vêtements, des livres, des partitions...tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

\- Comment un si petit objet peut contenir autant de choses ? s'exclama Ginny, éreintée.

\- Le père de Malfoy a dû utiliser un sortilège d'Extension Indétectable expliqua Hermione.

Soudain les Serpentard firent leur éruption dans la chambre, surprenant les Gryffondor dans leur fouille.

\- Bon Potter, on a assez attendu...fit Diane. Eh mais c'est mes affaires, qu'est ce qu'elles font là ? Non...réponds quand je me serais changé.

La jeune fille se dirigea prestement vers la salle de bain attenante, emmenant ce dont elle avait besoin d'une main. Elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard habillé d'une robe noire à dentelle à manches longues et de chaussures à talons de la même couleur.

\- Tu es enfin toi même maintenant approuva Blaise .

\- Il était temps dit-elle. Ça ne fait pas trop...habillé ?

\- Depuis quand ça te poses un problème ? Demanda Théodore, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non ça ne fait pas trop fit Draco, en souriant. Pas sur toi.

\- Évidemment. Bon Potter tu peux répondre maintenant. De quelle manière tout ce qui m'appartient s'est retrouvé sur ton lit ?

\- Ton tuteur m'a demandé de vous le donner…

\- Je doute que mon père te l'ai demandé en transportant tout ça dans ses bras intervint Draco.

\- Non Malfoy il m'a donné cette bourse et il m'a dit que vous en auriez besoin...

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir donné directement ? Vous pensiez réellement qu'il nous transmettrait quelque chose tout en sachant qu'il y avait un risque que vous regardiez dedans…Donnes moi ça !

Le blond mit à son tour sa main pour en ressortir cette fois une poignée de gallions, faisant écarquiller les yeux de tout les adolescents.

\- Il a pas osé…

\- Dray...fit Diane.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire...qu'on devrait s'en servir. Et c'est NON ! Il fait toujours ça. C'est sa manière de s'excuser pour ce qu'il t'a fait ou plutôt pour ce qu'il n'a pas fait…En nous donnant de l'argent. J'en reviens pas qu'il utilise encore l'argent pour se racheter comme si on allait tout oublier. Diane comment peux tu penser qu'on devrait le prendre ? Si on le prends cela voudra dire que tu lui as pardonné…que tu leur as pardonné...

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

\- Comment ça rien ?! Ils auraient dû faire quelque chose pour que tu ne sois pas torturé comme ça ! Comment peux tu leur accorder ton pardon alors que tu conserveras toujours des cicatrices sur ton dos ?! Comment ont-ils pu rester figé sans rien dire et sans rien faire ?!

\- Dray...sois rationnel ! On a besoin de cet argent ! Même avant on se demandait comment on ferait ! Tu crois qu'on peut encore étudier à Poudlard pendant encore trois ans sans rien ? Tout les quatre ? Tu ne peux pas accéder à ton coffre et Théodore non plus. Moi j'ai toujours vécu avec l'argent de tes parents. Et Blaise préfère ne pas faire intervenir sa mère. Je n'ai plus de baguette, je te rappelle ! Avec quel argent veux tu que j'en paye une nouvelle ?

\- On trouvera un autre moyen ! N'importe quoi sauf ça.

\- Bien se résigna la jeune fille plus doucement. Mais ne hait pas pas tes parents…

\- Comment peux tu me le demander ?! Rugit Draco. Toi entre tous ! Tu es censée être TOUJOURS de mon côté ! Pas du leur !

\- Je suis de ton côté Dray !

\- Eh bien on ne dirait pas !

Se sentant trahi par sa meilleure amie, le Serpentard jeta la bourse à travers la pièce puis sortit tout en claquant la porte sur son passage.

\- Dray ! cria Blaise en s'élançant à sa suite. Cependant Diane le stoppa en l'agrippant par le bras.

\- Non ordonna t-elle. Théo vas-y.

Sans un mot, le désigné courut pour rejoindre leur ami.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ? Fit le métis.

\- Parce que je sais comment tu réagiras…

\- Ah oui et comment ?

\- Tu lui donneras raison sans prendre en compte mon point de vue comme à chaque fois.

\- C'est faux !

\- Ne me mens pas ! Théodore, lui, fera la part des choses.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça...Comment peux tu ? Dray en veut à ses parents pour toi et pour personne d'autre. Tu es la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Pendant que tu étais inconsciente, il ne mangeait plus...c'était un vrai zombie…

\- Je le sais tout ça...

\- Alors expliques toi ! C'est rare que vous vous disputiez comme ça, d'habitude vous êtes parfaitement en accord…Tu devrais le soutenir…

\- Le soutenir dans sa haine ? Jamais. Blaise tu ne l'aideras pas en l'approuvant à chaque fois. Je lui devais la vérité c'est comme ça que je l'aide. Il ne peut mettre la faute sur ses parents, ce n'est pas eux qui m'ont fait ces marques c'est Bellatrix. S'ils m'avaient aidé, ils auraient été tué et là, je m'en serais voulu. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre avec ma conscience s'ils étaient morts pour peut-être me sauver. Et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. Si Dray commence à les haïr, ça le bouffera de l'intérieur et je ne veux pas de ça...pas lui. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui…un peu.

\- Tu peux y aller maintenant dit Diane en souriant doucement.

\- Vraiment ? Dit le garçon, étonné.

\- Tu as compris alors vas-y …

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Je ne penses pas que Draco ait envie de me voir maintenant…Je me ferais pardonner plus tard...Allez ouste. »

Diane le regarda partir de la chambre comme les deux autres, la laissant seule avec les Gryffondor qui étaient resté stoïques durant tout la scène. Elle soupira un instant puis se tourna vers eux, affichant un visage imperturbable et dit comme si rien ne s'était passé:

« Potter, tu as utilisé ce qu'on t'a dit finalement ? Sur Fudge.

\- Oui répondit-il interloquée par son changement d'attitude. Après l'audience, je ne pouvais pas le faire avant…

\- Mais tu étais déjà libéré...Pourquoi l'avoir menacé dans ce cas ?

\- Vu le comportement qu'il a eu avec moi, j'ai pensé qu'il méritait une petite frayeur…

\- Pas mal, c'est un côté de ta personnalité que je ne connaissais pas Saint Potter…

\- Je ne suis pas un saint…

\- Si tu le dis...Comment il a réagi ?

\- Quand j'ai mentionné ton nom, on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à s'évanouir…

\- À ce point ? dit la Serpentarde, un rictus diabolique aux lèvres. J'ai tendance à faire cet effet chez la plupart des gens. Au moins vu que tu ne l'as pas vraiment pas utilisé, je pourrais toujours m'en servir au cas où. Tu m'as servi de rappel en quelque sorte….Fudge était avec Lucius, non ? Est ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? »

Harry essaya de lui répéta mot pour mot la réplique qu'avait eu le patriarche Malfoy à l'égard du Ministre de la Magie. Cela eu pour effet de la faire rire aux éclats.

« Fudge s'est fait manipulé comme un benêt. En disant ça, Lucius a non seulement approuvé notre manœuvre mais il a aussi insinué que c'était lui qui nous l'avait apprise. Et il en a rajouté une couche dans le but d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui…Tout ça en une seule phrase...C'est pas croyable…

\- Il voulait quoi à ton avis ?

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas...Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi...Bon maintenant qu'on a terminé, il faut que je ramène tout ça là-haut dit-elle en ramassa là bourse à l'endroit où Draco l'avait jeté puis en remettant soigneusement chacune de ses affaires à l'intérieur.

\- Dis ? l'interrompit Ginny, curieuse.

\- Oui ? Dit Diane tout en reprenant son rangement.

\- Comment fais tu pour ne pas leur en vouloir ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? On a tous vu la gravité de tes blessures quand tu es arrivé ici et la douleur que tu ressentais...Je ne sais pas si moi j'en aurais été capable à ta place…

\- C'est parce que tu as toujours eu des parents avec toi répliqua la Serpentarde bien trop brutalement. Désolé je ne voulais pas répondre de cette manière ce que je veux dire c'est que moi...je...comment dire...je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Je crois que celui qui comprend le mieux c'est toi Potter n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui fit Harry, songeur. Même si vous n'êtes pas liés par le sang, ce sont tes parents de substitution.

\- Exactement. Comment je pourrais leur en vouloir alors qu'ils m'ont recueilli et élevé pendant sept ans. Ils l'ont fait quand bien même ils ne connaissaient pas avec certitude mes origines. Et ça je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier...Et je sais qu'au fond Dray sait aussi que sans ses parents, je serais morte depuis bien longtemps.

\- Comment ça ? S'exclama Fred

\- C'est une autre histoire et on n'est pas assez proche pour que je vous l'a raconte dit-elle en regardant le rouquin droit dans les yeux. En plus il y a eu suffisamment d'étalage de sentiments dans cette pièce, encore un et je me mettrais à vomir.

Ayant récolté toutes ses affaires, Diane se dirigea vers la porte mais avant de la franchir, elle se tourna vers Harry et déclara :

« Bien que ça me coûte de le dire, je suis bien contente que tu n'ai pas été renvoyé…

\- Et moi donc...dit-il

\- Poudlard sans ta présence aurait été mortellement tranquille...Comment ferait-on sans la dose de drame que tu nous apportes chaque année ?

\- Concernant le drame, tu t'en tires très bien toute seule…

\- Pas faux... »


	11. I'm gonna show you crazy

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et que vous vous poserez encore plus de questions. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié et je suis désolé pour ça. Seulement il faut que je me consacre à mes études et je voulais aussi faire en sorte que ce chapitre inclut tout ce que je voulais. Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en voir une et comme ça je sais qu'est ce je dois améliorer ou non et qu'est ce vous pensez de l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant.**

 **Swangranger: Bah dis donc tu postes de plus en plus de reviews, tu veux concurrencer noour c'est ça ? x) ça fait plaisir ^^. Oui le moment Sirius et Draco me tenait à cœur parce que personnellement je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent en tout cas dans ma fanfic. Il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pourqu'on soit à Poudlard, désolé. J'espère quand même que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

 **Noour: oui on en apprend plu sur Diane et encore plus dans ce chapitre. Mais les mystères se multiplient ça ne serait pas drôle sinon.**

 **Je remercie grimm-jenn et Meikolia d'avoir follow cette fanfic.**

 **La chanson du début est Two pieces de Demi Lovato ensuite c'est You stole my cauldron but you can't have my heart de Celestina Warbeck en anglais. Si vous ne connaissez pas, vous pouvez les écouter sur Youtube ^^.**

 **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient toujours à J. K. Rowling sauf ce qui vient de mon esprit.**

* * *

 _ _ **Plus loin on regarde vers le passé, plus loin on regarde vers l'avenir.**__

 ** **Winston Churchill****

 ** **10.****

 ** **I'm gonna show you crazy de Bebe Rexha****

Isolée de tous dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black , une adolescente faisait les cent pas, tout en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Diane n'arrivait pas à tenir en place. Et pourtant elle avait essayé. Les adultes avaient sourcillé quand ils avaient appris l'existence de la bourse et la manière dont Harry l'avait eu en main cependant puisque cela faciliter les choses ils n'en avaient pas fait tout un plat. Contrairement à une certaine personne. Draco.

Ce dernier ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur dispute. Trois jours exactement . Il ne s'asseyait même plus à côté d'elle durant les repas, ni même en face d'elle d'ailleurs. Il avait coupé leur lien à son maximum. Bien sûr elle arrivait toujours à sentir sa présence mais ses émotions, elles, lui étaient inaccessibles. À chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'y accéder, Diane se retrouvait face à un mur, à un vide. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché un membre. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient hurlés dessus, jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il puisse lui faire la tête aussi longtemps. Surtout après que Théo lui ait parlé. Naïvement, elle avait pensé qu'il passerait à autre chose comme si de rien n'était. Il faut croire qu'elle avait tort.

Il était trop tôt pour que Draco pardonne à ses parents. Elle aurait dû le savoir et prendre en compte ses sentiments. Mais elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, comme toujours. Elle aurait aussi dû lui laisser du temps pour y réfléchir au lieu de lui balancer tout ça de but en blanc. Mais il était trop tard.

De plus quand bien même elle aurait été silencieuse, Draco ne la connaissait que trop pour savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Ainsi leur dispute était inévitable. Néanmoins il fallait qu'ils se réconcilient, la situation était bien trop pesante . Cela affectait même les comportements de leurs amis. Normalement c'était eux contre les autres pas l'inverse. Elle devait agir.

Diane savait que des excuses ne suffiraient pas cette fois. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour qu'il lui pardonne ?

Soudain une idée lui vint en tête.

Seulement pour la réaliser, il fallait qu'elle vérifie une chose. Ainsi Diane sortit alors de la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers le salon et vers un instrument en particulier. Elle se plaça face au piano, vérifiant une par une que chaque touche avait la bonne tonalité. Satisfaite par les sons produits, elle s'assit sur le banc et prit une grande inspiration. La froideur familière des touches la réconforta un peu. À vrai dire elle n'avait même pas besoin de voir le clavier, elle connaissait chaque note, chaque variation et mouvement par cœur. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à jouer.

\- _There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play._

 _There's a girl in the window tears rolling down her face._

 _We're only lost children, trying to find a friend._

 _Trying to find our way back home.._

Elle espérait que Draco l'entendrait malgré le fait que ce dernier se soit enfermé dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas rester seul avec elle. Diane avait composé cette chanson spécialement pour décrire leur relation. La mélodie et les paroles les définissait parfaitement. Chaque fois qu'elle appuyait sur les touches, elle repensait à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, une rencontre qui avait démarré un peu brutalement mais qui s'était adouci plus ils se découvraient des points en commun. Il était toujours présent pour elle durant ses meilleurs moments et surtout durant ses pires. Il était une partie d'elle en vérité. Quand elle sortait avec Adrian, ce dernier avait dû accepter sa relation avec Draco malgré sa jalousie. Rien ni personne ne pouvait les séparer.

\- _We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together right, we fit together right…_

Elle l'entendit descendre les escaliers,très lentement. Diane savait que c'était lui. Peut-être que leur relation était ambigu à cause de ça, elle reconnaissait son pas entre des milliers et sa voix était d'une clarté hallucinante dans le brouhaha de la Grande Salle. Et pourtant ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Peu importe le jugement des autres du moment qu'eux se comprenaient. Ce qu'ils pensaient n'avaient pas d'importance. Pas la moindre.

Finalement elle sentit Draco lui toucher l'épaule. À travers ce simple toucher, tout les sentiments et pensées de l'un se transmirent à l'autre sans qu'aucun mot n'ait besoin d'être prononcer. Draco sût à quel point elle était désolé et pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi. Il aurait dû le comprendre, ses parents étaient aussi les siens d'une certaine manière. Diane, elle, comprit qu'il n'était pas réellement en colère contre elle mais contre la situation en général. Au fond il ne détestait pas ses parents mais il aurait aussi préféré qu'ils soient là avec eux et ne pas devoir choisir un camp. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle puis passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur le front. Diane sourit doucement à ce geste, , ne cessant pas de jouer pour autant. Toutefois sa voix se fit plus assurée.

\- _These dark clouds, over me, rain down and run away. We'll never fall apart, cause we fit together like, two pieces of a broken heart…_

Le début la concernait. Elle avait fui son passé bien trop douloureux. Durant sa fuite, jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'elle trouverait un semblant de paix et quelqu'un qui la comprendrait aussi bien et l'accepterait comme elle était. Parfois il lui arrivait de croire que personne d'autre le ferait à part Draco.

\- _There's a boy, lost his way, looking for someone to play_ acheva t-elle doucement tout se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Je suis désolé…

\- Je sais répondit-il. Moi aussi…

Des applaudissements les interrompirent, les obligeant à sortir de leur bulle. Draco n'était pas la seule personne qui avait été attiré par la voix de Diane. À vrai dire toute la maisonnée s'était rassemblé pour l'écouter et avait été témoin des gestes de tendresse entre les deux Serpentard.

\- Enfin s'exclama Théodore, en s'approchant d'eux. Blaise et moi avions marre de toute cette colère passive-agressive.

Le métis approuva d'un signe de tête bien qu'une étrange lueur dans ses yeux donnait à son visage une expression grave. Néanmoins cela ne dura qu'un court instant et le jeune homme reprit vite son sourire habituel.

\- Tu joues merveilleusement bien s'exclama Mme Weasley. Et tu as une de ces voix…Différente de celle de Celestina Moldubec mais tout aussi belle et avec tant d'émotions…

\- Hum...Merci..

\- D'ailleurs connaîtrais-tu ses chansons au piano ? Ce serait vraiment formidable surtout si tu sais jouer _Tu m'as pris mon chaudron mais tu n'auras pas mon coeur…_

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style, je suis plus Bizarr' Sisters mais si je l'entends, je pourrais la retranscrire à l'oreille…

\- Vraiment ?! C'est formidable s'enthousiasma Mme Weasley, au bord de l'euphorie. Je vais aller chercher la radio…

\- Et moi une partition lui dit la jeune fille, en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

\- Diane si tu n'en as pas envie, tu peux ne pas le faire déclara Mr Weasley, en l'arrêtant. Ne te sens pas obligée…

\- Ça ne m'embêtes pas, en plus la chanson n'est si mal en soi, assez jazzy non ?

\- Oui c'est la chanson préférée de ma femme…

\- Au point qu'à chaque fois qu'elle passe sur RITM, Maman lance un sort de répétition fit remarquer Fred, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Une dizaine de fois rajouta George.

En entendant cela, Diane grimaça. Jouer deux même trois fois la même chanson ça allait mais dix fois c'était assez exagéré. Muni de tout ce dont elle avait besoin, la Serpentarde attendit le retour de la matriarche. Ses amis s'asseyant sur les canapés derrière elle. Le reste de son public se partagea en deux groupes, le premier retourna à ses activités précédentes et le deuxième restant dans le salon. Ce dernier était composé de Mr Weasley, heureux pour sa femme, d'Hermione, de Fred et de George. La matriarche revint enfin, tout sourire, la radio dans ses bras. Elle tapota ensuite sur cette dernière d'où s'échappa le début de la chanson. Aussitôt Diane se mit à rédiger frénétiquement les notes et les paroles. Cependant le rythme de la chanson étant très rapide, elle ne put la recopier dans son intégralité. Il fallut encore trois écoutes pour que la jeune fille réussisse.

\- Ce sera différent vu qu'il y aura juste le piano comme instrument, ça ne vous gène pas ? Demanda Diane.

\- Absolument pas répondit Mme Weasley. J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que ça va donner.

\- Il me faudrait quelqu'un pour faire les chœurs. Ça te dirait Draco ?

\- S'il le faut dit-il en se plaçant à côté de son amie pour voir la partition.

\- J'ai mis les chœurs entre parenthèses. Il faudrait faire attention à la synchronisation à la fin.

Diane resta debout devant le piano cette fois. Puis joua de manière bien plus marqué qu'avant accentuant certaines notes plus que d'autres. Le piano donnait un ton différent à la chanson, presque velouté.

\- _You think you're quite the wizard, got me under your spell,_

 _But guess what, Mister Wizard, you don't_ _know_ _me so well_

 _You thought you were so clever, but, in truth, you're a crook_

 _And no way you're gettin' away with all the things that you took._

 _You stole my cauldron_

 _My favorite black hat_

 _Purloined my owl_

 _Then flew off like a vampire bat_

 _You claimed that you loved me_

 _Said we'd never part_

 _Then you stole my cauldron_

 _-_ _Oh , you stole her cauldron_ chanta le blond, tout en tapotant son doigt sur le bord du piano pour suivre le rythme.

 _But you can't have my hear_ _t_ finit Diane, satisfaite.

La voix de Diane bien que différente de celle de la chanteuse originale s'accordait à la chanson, lui donnant un ton plus doux. Cependant on pouvait sentir une pointe de tristesse qui n'était pas présente dans la version originale. Accompagné de la voix plus grave de Draco, le tout donnait un ensemble étonnamment harmonieux. On aurait presque dit que ce dernier interprétait celui à qui était destiné la chanson et qu'il répondait aux paroles.

\- _Oh, sure, you're quite the dancer,_ continua Diane en entamant le deuxième couplet. S _wept me off of my feet._

 _But back here on the ground, I see a liar and cheat_

 _And when you dissappeared at first it's me who I blamed_

 _But now I see you're wicked as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_

 _You stole my cauldron_

 _The toads from my pond_

 _Crystal phials of my memories_

 _Plus my larch and phoenix feather wand_

 _But don't think that you broke me_

 _Cause you ain't all that smart_

 _See, you stole my cauldron_

 _\- Stole her favourite cauldron_

 _\- But you can't have my heart._

 _\- You stole her cauldron_

 _\- Go on and take it !_

 _\- Her hippogriff, too !_

 _\- Careful, he bites._

 _\- Her dragon skin coat_

 _\- You can have it !_

 _If that's worth so much to you._

 _But love, love is priceless_

 _Like a rare work of art_

 _Yes, you stole my cauldron_

 _\- She can buy a new cauldron_

 _\- But you can't have.._

 _You can't have…_

 _You can't have my heart !_

 _\- No, no, no, you stole her cauldron._

 _No, no, no, you stole her cauldron_

 _\- Not my heart !_

 _\- No, no, no, you stole her cauldron._

 _\- You stole my cauldron, but you can't have my heart !_

 _\- Her heart !_

Enjouée, Mme Weasley les enlaça tellement sa joie était immense.

\- Molly, tu les étouffes s'exclama Mr Weasley en riant. Comprenez là c'est sa chanson préférée…

\- On s'en était douté fit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suppose que ça vous a plu dans ce cas…

\- C'était magnifique...Tu as appris à jouer au cours de musique de Poudlard ?

\- Hum non je savais en jouer avant, j'ai appris à quatre ans...

\- C'est très tôt dis donc...Qui te l'a appris ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance dit Diane en se renfrognant. Il est mort de toute manière…

\- Oh je suis désolé... s'exclama Mme Weasley.

 _-_ Pas moi...Bon..hum..

\- Tu viens dans notre chambre ? lui demanda Draco, venant à sa rescousse.

\- Oui…

\- Encore merci pour la chanson lui dit Mme Weasley.

\- Pas de quoi dit la Serpentarde, machinalement, tout en montant les escaliers.

Enfin seuls, les quatre Serpentard retrouvèrent leur routine d'antan, argumentant chacun leur tour ce qu'il pensait être la meilleure solution pour obtenir l'argent dont il avait besoin. Toutefois ils se rendirent compte bien vite que la plus rapide était celle que proposait la seule fille du groupe.

\- Je sais que ça te déplaît Dray dit celle-ci. Mais il ne reste que deux semaines avant la rentrée…

\- Tu es sûre que tes blessures ont cicatrisé ?

\- Oui. L'Essence de Murlap a bien fonctionné, je n'ai que des lignes maintenant. Et s'il me manque des forces, tu pourras me la transmettre avec le lien…

\- D'accord…

\- Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à parler à Fletcher souligna Théodore.

\- Il ne dîne pas souvent ici fit remarquer Blaise.

\- C'est vrai dit Diane. Mais on pourrait faire en sorte qu'il vienne à nous...

* * *

Les Serpentard se comportaient étrangement. Bien qu'ils agissaient de manière presque irréprochable, ils s'enfermaient dans la chambre des garçons pour en sortir que lors des repas. Les suspicions des Gryffondor commencèrent durant l'un d'entre eux lorsque Remus remarqua un bleu dont la teinte virait presque au noir sur le bras de la Serpentarde. Cette dernière estompa les inquiétudes des adultes en racontant avec nonchalance qu'elle était tombée dans la salle de bain. Mais contrairement à eux les adolescents n'étaient pas dupe. Quelque chose se tramaient et ils le savaient. Heureusement une occasion se présenta sous la forme d'une personne inattendu. Alors qu'ils aidaient leur mère à débarrasser la table, Fred et George remarquèrent que certains personnes manquaient à l'appel. Le premier les chercha discrètement dans toutes les pièces et finit par les retrouver avec surprise en pleine discussion avec Mondingus Fletcher.

\- 75 % disait ce dernier.

\- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? lui répondit Diane. 20 % non négociable. Tu gagnes déjà suffisamment...

\- Mais..

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne fit Draco, glacial. Soit tu l'acceptes soit on dit à l'organisateur de t'expulser pour fraude…

\- C'est moi qui vous ai parlé de cet endroit, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça. Si vous lui dîtes, il fera pareil pour vous…

\- Tu crois qu'entre toi et elle, il choisira qui ? Demanda Théodore.

\- Bien..bien…Même adresse, ce soir….Fred ?!

Ils se retournèrent d'un coup vers le concerné qui affichait son sourire le plus innocent.

\- Je vois qu'on est pas les seuls à faire des affaires avec toi Ding…

\- Ouais dit ce dernier en s'écartant du cercle des Serpentard. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire grommela Blaise en le poussant vers l'entrée.

Fred regarda les trois autres personnes restantes qui le jaugeaient du regard, les bras croisées.

\- Alors de quoi vous parliez ? Demanda t-il.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Weasley lui dit Draco en le bousculant pour sortir de la pièce à son tour. Théodore le suivant.

Lorsque Diane passa devant lui, Fred l'arrêta. Il la prit par la bras et la retourna pour qu'elle se tienne face à lui.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

\- Non répondit-elle en se dégageant. Dray a raison, ça ne te regarde pas quand bien même nous somme alliés.

\- Comme tu voudras dit-il en la relâchant, décu.

Diane partit ensuite rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient dans leur chambre, leur nouveau « repère ». Puis grogna :

\- T''aurais pu agir autrement, Dray…

\- Oh je suis vraiment navré, je ne savais pas qu'une simple bousculade était capable de blesser quelqu'un. La prochaine fois je ferais attention…

\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire, tu as éveillé encore plus ses soupçons comme ça…En plus pourquoi tu es toujours en colère quand il s'agit de lui ?

\- Sa tête ne me revient pas, c'est tout. À vrai dire ces gryffons rendent mes nerfs à vifs...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de les apprécier Dray. Tolères les simplement, ils m'ont sauvé la vie après tout.

\- Soit.

\- En fait c'est Potter qui a vraiment participé à ton sauvetage crut bon de préciser Théodore.

\- Encore pire fit Draco en grimaçant.

* * *

\- Ils ont disparu ! fit Fred, alarmé.

Une fois que ce dernier ait divulgué ce qu'il avait appris aux autres, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de prendre sur le fait les suspects. Seulement plus ils attendaient plus le sommeil venait chatouiller leurs paupières.

\- Comment ils ont réussi à sortir d'ici sans être vu par Maman ? S'exclama Ron lorsque son frère fut de retour de son bref Transplanage de la chambre des Serpentard. D'habitude elle a toujours un sixième sens pour ces choses là.

\- En plus contrairement à Fred et George, ils n'ont pas encore appris à transplaner non ? Dit Ginny. D'ailleurs pourquoi ils voudraient sortir du Square, ce n'est pas sûre pour eux dehors.

\- Les Serpentard ont toujours leurs secrets affirma Harry. Qui sait ce qu'ils manigancent ? Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi.

\- En tout cas Mondingus est impliqué souligna George. Ça ne doit pas être très légal.

\- Et pourtant quand votre mère vient nous réveiller le matin, Wylde est dans son lit et les trois autres sont dans leur chambre pensa Hermione à haute voix. S'ils passaient réellement par l'escalier pour sortir puis pour entrer, quelqu'un le remarquerait….à moins qu'ils aient trouvé un autre moyen. Mais bien sûr pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt...C'était pourtant évident. Harry c'est Dobby !

\- Dobby ? Fit ce dernier. Mais oui Dobby ! Quand il est allé secourir Wylde, il n'avait pas l'air de la détester au contraire, il l'appelait Mademoiselle tout du long alors qu'il n'est plus l'elfe de maison des Malfoy.

\- Or les elfes de maison n'ont pas les mêmes règles concernant le Transplanage que les sorciers continua Hermione. Ils peuvent même transplaner à Poudlard.

\- Je croyais que c'était impossible dit Ron

\- Ils ont leur propre magie acheva la sorcière.

\- Si Dobby les a aidé alors on l'appelle et on saura où ils sont suggéra Fred hâtivement. Si tu lui demandes Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il refusera.

\- Il a raison affirma George. On pourrait même dire qu'il te vénère vieux...ça se comprend, tu l'as libéré après tout.

\- Bon ok, j'y vais….Dobby !

CRAC !

L'elfe de maison apparût aussitôt faisant face à Harry. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Dobby avait troqué à la place de ses habituelles chaussettes des baskets noires et en guise de haut un pull-over bleu. Harry remarqua tout de suite que le comportement de ce dernier sortait de l'ordinaire. Habituellement ce dernier affichait toujours un visage ravi lorsqu'il l'appelait mais ce n'était pas le cas en ce moment. Dobby semblait nerveux, il tenait ses mains jointes et tortillait ses doigts tout en gardant sa tête baissée.

\- Hum...Dobby commença Harry. Est ce que tu saurais par hasard où se trouve les quatre Serpentard...tu sais bien...Malfoy, Wylde, Nott et Zabini ?

\- Dobby le sait mais….je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire…

\- Bien sûr que tu peux me le dire...nous sommes amis…

\- Dobby n'est pas à la hauteur de votre amitié...monsieur...mais vraiment je ne crois pas que je devrais vous le dire…

\- J'ai une idée fit Hermione. Peut-être qu'au lieu de nous le dire tu pourrais nous y emmener comme ça tu ne trahiras pas leur confiance si c'est ce qui t'inquiète..

\- Dobby n'est vraiment pas sûr…

\- Dobby tu es libre maintenant dit Harry. Tu n'as plus à leur obéir…Même s'il te demande de garder un secret…

\- C'est vrai mais Dobby ne veut pas que Mademoiselle ait des ennuis…

\- Nous ne dirons rien aux adultes, elle n'aura pas de problèmes le rassura Fred en se mettant à sa hauteur. Et si tu nous emmènes où ils sont, je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas.

\- Vraiment ? Dit Dobby, les yeux presque larmoyants.

\- Vraiment répéta Fred, les autres acquiesçant derrière lui.

\- D'accord Dobby va vous y emmener finit par dire l'elfe de maison après une longue pause. Mais il faut que vous passiez inaperçu alors habillez-vous pour qu'on ne vous reconnaisse pas et avec des couleurs sombres.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Habillés selon les conseils de Dobby avec pour la plupart des gilets munis de capuche pouvant camoufler leur visage, ils formèrent une chaîne dont le point d'encrage était l'elfe de maison. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que l'environnement qui les entouraient change radicalement. L'endroit où ils atterrirent était un long couloir aussi sombre qu'un four. Il y faisait d'ailleurs une chaleur comparable. Des cris résonnaient sur les murs. Leurs origines, elles, se trouvaient à l'autre bout, là où une lumière fantomatique attirait l'oeil des Gryffondor. Plus ils avançaient vers cette dernière, plus les bruits se firent plus violent et plus puissants. Une sorte de clameur qui ne faisait que monter en volume. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la salle, ils furent pendant un instant ébloui par une vive lumière passant devant eux. En vérité cette dernière venait d'un projecteur éclairant une espèce de ring. Autour de ce dernier s'accumulait des dizaines de personnes, se bousculant les uns les autres dans l'espoir d'être le plus près possible. À la gauche du terrain, un homme, debout sur une chaise en bois, hurlait des chiffres tout en donnant à chaque main levée un billet.

\- Où on est ? S'exclama Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Dans la Cage , Weasley fit brusquement une voix. La personne à qui elle appartenait sortit de l'ombre et se révéla aux Gryffondor comme étant Théodore Nott.

\- Il n'y a pas plus prévisible qu'un Gryffondor mais tout de même vous en avez mis du temps dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon suivez moi vous vous faîtes bien trop remarquer avec vos têtes d'angelots. Dobby tu devrais t'en aller, je ne pense pas que Diane voudrait t'impliquer encore plus là dedans.

\- D'accord répondit l'elfe, penaud, transplanant la seconde d'après.

Voyant qu'ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, le Serpentard ajouta :

\- À moins que vous vouliez vous faire écraser par la foule ? Je ne vous le conseille pas, elle va devenir délirante quand ça va commencer.

Sans un mot, ils suivirent finalement le Serpentard. Ce dernier les amena devant un escalier qui conduisait à une espèce de promontoire d'où on pouvait observer l'intégralité de la salle et plus particulièrement l'arène. Ils y retrouvèrent Blaise Zabini et Draco Malefoy. Le premier remarqua tout de suite leur arrivée et fit un mouvement désapprobateur de la tête. Le second, lui, sembla ne pas s'en soucier. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la scène, son visage crispé concordait avec sa posture, tendue, prête à bondir. Ses mains agrippaient fermement la rambarde devant lu, celle qui protégeait le promontoire d'une chute dans le public.

\- Alors c'est ce que vous faîtes la nuit ? S'exclama Harry. Vous pariez sur ses combats pour obtenir de l'argent.

\- Si seulement...répondit Blaise.

\- Mais alors pourquoi vous êtes là demanda Ginny. Pour le spectacle ?

\- En quelque sorte soupira Théodore.

\- Où est-elle ? Fit Fred, d'une voix grave.

\- Enfin quelqu'un qui souligne l'évidence critiqua Draco, glacial. Taisez vous ça va commencer !

Brusquement une voix masculine s'éleva au-dessus du brouhaha faisant régner un silence de cathédrale. Mais cela ne changeait rien. On sentait tout de même l'exaltation du public qui électrifiait l'air ambiant. Un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'années se tenait en bordure de la scène, sa baguette sur sa gorge pour se faire entendre dans une main et dans une autre.

\- Bienvenue..Bienvenue s'exclama t-il. Si vous voulez un combat à l'état brut sans magie, vous avez choisi le bon endroit ! Si vous êtes en soif de sang, encore mieux car aujourd'hui à la Cage nous avons le meilleur ! Ceux qui ont réussi à mettre KO tout nos autres combattants durant tout cette semaine de combat ! Aujourd'hui à la Cage se déroule la finale ! Je m'appelle Christopher, organisateur et arbitre. Je fixe les règles. Si vous les avez oublié, faisons un petit récap. Les paris cessent au moment où les adversaires rentrent sur le ring. On ne les touche, on ne les aide pas est-ce clair ? Et on ne s'agrippe surtout pas au ring ! Toute personne qui violerait ces trois règles sera mis à la porte et ne pourra plus jamais revenir. Bon maintenant que tout est dit faisons les présentations. Pour cette grande finale, nous avons deux combattants très différents. D'un côté nous avons notre champion, celui qui a gagné notre ancien tournoi, j'ai nommé Samuel Turner aussi connu sous le nom d'Atlas !

Des acclamations accueillirent l'annonce et la foule s'écarta pour que David atteigne le ring. Arrivé sur ce dernier, il salua le public, confiant. Puis il fit ressortir ses muscles en prenant différentes postures.

\- Par Merlin le tour de son bras fait au moins le tour de ma tête fit Ron en grimaçant. J'aimerais par être l'autre, il va perdre à coup sûr.

À cette phrase les trois Serpentard le fusillèrent du regard.

\- Malefoy, dis moi que c'est pas ce que je pense...demanda Fred encore une fois.

\- Notre prochain concurrent suivant est une première historique dans l'histoire de la Cage continua Christopher. Jamais on n'avait vu ça auparavant. Rookie dans la compétition, elle est aussi belle que mystérieuse, elle vous mettra en charpie d'un simple coup de pied les gars, voici Artémis dit la Sauvage.

La foule explosa quand Diane apparut de l'autre côté de la salle car oui c'était bien Diane malgré le nom dont l'avait affublé le présentateur. Vêtue entièrement de noir, elle semblait détaché presque indifférente comparé à son adversaire. Sa longue chevelure était coiffé en une tresse et ses mains ainsi que ses bras étaient entourés de bandelettes blanches contrastant avec ses habits. Quand elle arriva sur le podium, elle s'étira en fermant les yeux ne se souciant ni du public et encore moins de Samuel. Face à ça, l'expression de ce dernier devint meurtrière.

\- Tu vas la laisser se battre avec ce monstre ? Dit Fred en cramponnant Draco par l'épaule. Il pourrait la tuer.

\- La ferme, Weasley répliqua t-il. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Comment elle se sent Dray ? Demanda Théodore.

\- Elle est...détendue je dirais.

Face à face, les deux adversaires cognèrent leurs poings l'un contre l'autre puis reculèrent de quelques pas. Christopher lança un sort qui fit résonner une détonation et le combat commença. Samuel était en position d'attaque, les poings levés devant son visage. Diane en position défensive, elle aussi ses mains en l'air sauf qu'elles étaient à plat. Le pire était sans doute que ses paupières demeureraient obstinément closes.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Fit Harry. Il faut qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Au moment où il dit ses mots, Samuel se rua vers la jeune fille et tenta de la plaquer à terre. À la surprise des Gryffondor, Diane se servit des épaules du colosse comme tremplin , fit un salto en avant et se retrouva derrière lui. L'esquive acrobatique déconcerta un moment Samuel. Mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter encore plus sa colère. Il ré-attaqua immédiatement cette fois en lançant son droit. Diane fit un tour complet, sauta et lui décocha un coup de pied en plein visage, du sang gicla sur le sol. Cependant Samuel en profita pour lui attraper la jambe et l'envoya valser à terre. Pour se libérer, Diane envoya une nouvelle fois son pied puis prit le bras de Samuel pour le faire basculer en avant. Grâce au poids du titan et à la gravité, le stratagème fonctionna. La Serpentarde se releva et s'éloigna de son adversaire qui se redressa également. Ils se firent face à nouveau, plus concentrés que jamais. Les coups redoublèrent ainsi que les esquives. Bien que Samuel était celui qui lançait le plus d'attaque, Diane semblait être celle qui menait la danse. Chaque geste et mouvement étaient calculés comme si les tactiques de son adversaire n'avait aucun secret pour elle. Soudain Samuel fit un geste à la fois surprenant et ignoble. Il attrapa la tresse de la jeune fille d'une main pour rapprocher son visage du sien, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille puis lui envoya son genou en plein dans les côtes. Ensuite il leva son corps par dessus-lui pour le lancer de toutes ses forces plus loin sur le ring.

– Oh le fumier ! Hurla Blaise.

\- Elle peut le battre...Elle le peut.. répétait continuellement Draco.

\- Elle est aussi à terre Malefoy l'interrompit Ron.

\- Comment elle va, Dray ? Demanda Théodore sans se soucier de la remarque du Gryffondor. Elle a encore assez de force ?

\- Oui, elle reste couché pour en reprendre un peu…

\- Et elle est inquiète sur l'issue du combat ?

\- Non pire que ça...elle s'amuse...c'est pas normal.

Diane se leva mais quelque chose avait changé dans son maintien. Elle paraissait plus menaçante qu'avant. Elle s'élança vers son adversaire à une vitesse hallucinante, esquiva son attaque puis lui décocha son coude en plein visage. Elle redoubla ensuite les attaques, ne laissant à Samuel aucun répit, presque en transe. Du sang avait commencé à former quelques petites flaques. Puis soudain elle s'arrêta d'un coup faisant retomber le corps de Samuel au sol. Deux minutes passèrent.

\- Et le vainqueur du tournoi de la Cage est Artémis ! S'exclama Christopher tout en levant le bras de la jeune fille pour sa victoire. Cette dernière semblait avoir retrouvé son état d'origine mais gardait un regard trouble. Elle descendit de l'arène, ne faisant attention à rien en particulier et traversant la foule qui l'acclamait. Cependant elle aurait dû le faire.

\- Sale gosse ! Brailla Samuel qui avait utilisé toutes ses forces pour se lever et qui se dirigeait tout droit vers elle, bousculant tout ceux qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

\- _Stupéfix_ ! S'exclama Christopher en s'approchant de Diane et du corps stupéfié. Tut tut tut Samuel tu aurais dû accepter ta défaite bien gentiment. Aurais-tu oublier une des règles fondamentales chez les combattants ? Pas de combat en dehors du ring ! En violant cette règle tu as perdu ta récompense de second et tu n'es plus admis ici ! Que quelqu'un aille jeter son corps dehors ! Artémis je te donne ta récompense et la sienne plus tard.

\- Comme tu veux lui répondit la Serpentarde en haussant les épaules. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder l'emplacement privé qu'elle avait demandé à Christopher pour ses amis et remarqua tout de suite que d'autres personnes les avaient rejoints. Diane grimpa rapidement les marches qui menaient jusqu'à eux. Immédiatement Draco l'accueillit en la serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'as rien ? Dit-il en l'examinant. C'est quoi ce sang ? Tu es blessée ?

Du rouge tâchait en effet un de ses bras de manière éclatante à cause de la blancheur des bandes.

\- Ce n'est pas mon sang Dray, regardes lui répondit-elle en enlevant cette dernière et en révélant sa peau intacte.

\- Et tu arrives à respirer ? Rajouta le blond. Il t'a touché plusieurs fois.

\- Oui...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu me le dis que je vais te croire. Théo, tu peux l'examiner ?

\- Oui bien sûr fit ce dernier. Ça ne te gène pas Diane ?

\- Non vas y qu'on en finisse dit cette dernière, blasée.

Le jeune homme mit ses mains sous le débardeur de cette dernière, tâtant doucement son thorax, son abdomen ainsi que son dos.

\- D'après mon expérience, je pense que ça ira déclara Théodore en enlevant ses mains. Tu auras sans doute plusieurs bleus, plus que les dernières fois mais rien de très alarmant. Par contre si plus tard ta respiration devient plus difficile dis le tout de suite…

\- À vos ordres, futur Médicomage…

\- C'est sérieux…

\- Je sais. Si ça arrive je te le dirais tout de suite Théo.

\- Bien.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ? Demanda Blaise. On aurait dit que tu voulais tuer ce type.

\- J'ai...perdu le contrôle…

\- Et pourquoi ? Fit Draco.

\- Il m'avait murmuré que je devais retourner chez maman et papa et d'arrêter de jouer les rebelles dit-elle sans émotion. Sinon le spectacle vous a plus les gryffons ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas y participer, c'est bien trop...barbare répondit Hermione. Pourquoi vous faîtes tout ça ? Pour de l'argent ?

\- Pas que pour de l'argent expliqua Théodore. Pour notre avenir. Est ce que vous savez au moins combien coûte une année à Poudlard ou vous n'avez jamais osé demander à vos parents ?

\- Vous auriez pu demander à l'Ordre rétorqua la jeune fille.

\- On ne fait pas l'aumône Granger lui dit Draco.

\- De toute manière c'est fait et on a assez d'argent pour les trois années qui nous restent déclara Blaise.

\- Bon puisque que c'est fini on peut y aller maintenant fit Ginny. Cet endroit est vraiment pas net.

\- Christopher me donne ma récompense et ensuite on pourra y aller précisa Diane.

Après plusieurs minutes d'attentes, l'organisateur vint les rejoindre, deux bourses à la main. La distance n'avait pas permit aux Gryffondor de voir véritablement son apparence. De près, cette dernière les étonna. Elle contrastait avec son « métier ». Jeune, il aurait pu aisément passer pour un septième année à Poudlard. Ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux bleus ainsi que sa mâchoire carrée semblait être capable de faire tomber n'importe quelle fille. Une aura magnétique émanait de lui.

\- Tiens, championne dit-il en les tendant à Diane. 1500 gallions pour la première place et 500 grâce au mauvais comportement de l'autre crétin. Tu les as bien mérité.

\- 2000 gallions fit Ron, ébahi. Si c'est ça, je signe tout de suite...

\- Ton groupe d'ami a triplé de volume, on dirait remarqua Christopher en examinant les Gryffondor un par un puis en concentrant son regard sur Ron. Désolé pour toi gamin mais je ne pense pas que tu sois fait pour ça…

\- Je sais me battre...répliqua ce dernier.

\- Ah oui, aussi bien que Diane ?

\- Attends tu connais son prénom ? S'exclama Blaise.

\- Vu qu'elle traîne avec un Malefoy, un Nott et un Zabini, il m'a pas fallu longtemps pour le savoir répondit Christopher. Surtout qu'un Malefoy est facilement reconnaissable à sa couleur de cheveux. En plus le surnom qu'elle s'est donné le dit clairement quand on sait quoi chercher…Tu n'as pas l'air d'être surprise, Diane. Pourquoi ?

\- Je savais que c'était un risque à prendre lui dit-elle. Du moment que tu ne dis rien sur notre venue et ma participation, ça m'est égal. En fait ça m'arrange.

\- Je vois. Tu as prévu de continuer ?

\- Non elle ne le fera plus répondit Draco à la place de son amie.

\- C'est à Diane que je m'adressais…Diane ?

\- Non c'était exceptionnel…

\- Tu devrais. Tu pourrais gagner bien plus en multipliant les combats et en faisant grimper ta notoriété…

\- C'est non Chris, point.

\- Est ce que tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi ?

\- Si pendant un combat, je me casse une main ou un poignet. Je ne pourrais plus jouer au piano...

\- C'est donc ça. Dommage. Il me reste une question. Où as tu appris à te battre comme ça ? Ton style est à la fois efficace et souple. Je dirais même meurtrier. Pendant un moment je me suis même demandé si dans un combat à mort tu aurais été capable de tuer. Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'aristocratie magique qui te l'ait apprise.

\- Non en effet dit Diane, un rictus aux lèvres. On peut dire que la rue m'a tout appris...ça te suffit comme réponse ?

\- Je m'en contenterais, tiens au passage fit Christopher en lui tendant une rose noire, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hum…Tu n'aurais pas dû...

\- J'ai pensé que ça te correspondait bien…

\- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû dit Diane, en faisant une moue ennuyée. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu flirtes avec moi tout d'un coup ?

\- Moi qui pensait qu'entre nous le courant passait…

\- Tu sais que je n'ai que quinze ans ? Chris, tu en as 21.

\- L'âge n'est rien en amour... répliqua le garçon, en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas lui répondit Diane en riant. Tu essayes juste de m'avoir sur ton tableau de chasse. Et je suis mineur, qu'est ce qui t'attires en moi ? Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu avec ces deux filles au début du combat...

\- Tu es différente. Ton côté sombre me fait frissonner…

\- Ça n'était pas intentionnel d'ailleurs ce n'est pas moi...ce n'est pas qui je suis dit la Serpentarde, d'un ton sans appel. Et malgré le fait que j'aime outrepasser les règles, je ne vais pas sortir avec quelqu'un de majeur si je ne ressens rien...

\- Tu n'es pas attiré par moi ? Même pas un peu.

\- Non répondit Diane fermement. Tu es beau , certes je ne peux pas le nier même si j'ai vu mieux mais tu n'es pas mon genre.

\- C'est quoi ton genre ?

\- Mystère. En tout cas je sais que je ne suis pas la fille qu'il te faut…

\- Tu as l'air ferme sur ce point…

\- Je le suis…

\- Si tu changes d'avis, mon corps et le reste seront à toi…

\- Je ne le ferais pas...

\- Bon on y va maintenant pressa Fred, en lançant des regards furieux vers Christopher.

\- Oh tout doux le rouquin dit Christopher en plaçant ses mains en l'air, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Bon j'y vais, à une prochaine fois princesse.

Le jeune homme envoya un baiser de la main à Diane et descendit les escalier en sifflotant. Une fois éloigné, Draco déclara :

\- Encore une personne qui me tape sur le système...

\- La liste est longue dit Diane. Avant de partir juste une toute dernière chose lui. Tu viens récupérer ton argent, Ding ?

La longue tignasse rousse du concerné apparut sur les escaliers, un tissu argenté dans les mains.

\- Effectivement 400 gallions…

\- On avait dit 300, ne joues pas avec nous Fletcher dit Draco.

\- Mais Diane a gagné 2000 gallions ça n'était pas prévu…

\- Un marché est un marché fit Diane. On avait dit 20 % de 1500. En plus je sais très bien qu'en pariant sur moi avant le combat, tu as gagné au moins 500 gallions…

\- Bien, bien grommela Mondingus dans sa barbe. 300 alors.

\- Je vais les compter un par un pour ne pas faire d'erreur.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Sérieusement répéta la jeune fille. Tu as rendez-vous quelques part pour être aussi pressé ?

Le sorcier maussade fit signe que non.

\- Alors tu peux bien attendre cinq minutes.

Diane transféra un par un 200 gallions d'une bourse à une autre puis tendit la bourse de 300 gallions à Mondingus qui lui répondit satisfait en entendant le tintement des gallions :

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi, Wylde.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que tu sois mon meilleur collaborateur, Ding. Mais pour une fois tout s'est déroulé comme prévu alors merci, je suppose. Maintenant on peut y aller, Dobby !

\- Mademoiselle dit ce dernier en transplanant devant elle, la tête baissée.

\- Dobby, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'as plus besoin de m'appeler comme ça maintenant. Et pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux ?

\- Dobby a dit à Monsieur Harry et ses amis où vous étiez et les a amené…

\- Ce n'est pas un problème Dobby fit Diane d'un ton rassurant. C'est admirable de ne pas mentir à ses amis. Pourquoi je t'en voudrais pour ça ?

\- Alors Mademoiselle n'est pas fâché ? Demanda l'elfe.

\- Bien sûr que non dit la jeune fille en souriant. Par contre tu pourrais nous ramener au Square, je suis prête à m'effondrer sur mon lit là.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez Mademoiselle fit Dobby en lui prenant la main.

* * *

Après que les Serpentard soient retournés dans leurs chambres respectives, les Gryffondor eux se posèrent des questions sur la Serpentarde. Or il ne pouvait obtenir de réponses ni de la concernée, ni de ses amis. Une seule personne ou être semblait à la fois être proche de Wylde et à la fois proche des gryffons. Dobby.

Aussi durent-ils l'appeler même si cela les gênait après ce qui s'est passé plus tôt. Malheureusement l'elfe de maison ne voulut rien révéler. Il ne laissait rien échapper.

\- Dobby, je ne comprends pas comment tu peux apprécier Wylde lui dit finalement Harry, un peu exaspéré. Elle fait partie des Malfoy, elle est aussi mauvaise que son tuteur...

\- Mademoiselle Diane ne m'a jamais fait de mal s'écria Dobby. Jamais…Mademoiselle aussi est mon amie comme Monsieur Harry...

\- D'accord fit Hermione. Et comment est-elle devenue ton amie ?

\- Quand je l'ai sauvé du mauvais monsieur….oh non Dobby n'aurais jamais dû en parler…Mademoiselle n'aime pas ça….

\- Quel mauvais monsieur Dobby ? l'interrogea Fred en essayant de le calmer.

\- Un mauvais monsieur qui a fait des mauvaises choses à Mademoiselle...Ne posez plus questions à Dobby maintenant...Monsieur Harry, Dobby n'aime vraiment pas que vous posiez des questions sur Mademoiselle Diane…Je ne veux pas trahir la confiance de Mademoiselle...

\- D'accord Dobby dit Harry. Je comprends, je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette situation.

Dobby les quitta ensuite en transplanant, ne se rendant pas compte qu'au lieu d'avoir apaisé les interrogations, il les avait au contraire multiplier.

* * *

Une routine s'installa rapidement. Plus les jours passaient plus l'ennui s'installait au Square. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix venaient régulièrement , restant parfois pour les repas ou simplement pour n'échanger que quelques mots. Cependant les adultes veillaient bien à ce qu'aucun des adolescents ne participe ou n'entendent ce qu'ils se disaient. Concernant les Serpentard, ayant obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient, ils reprirent des activités normales. Jouer au piano, traîner à la bibliothèque, faire le ménage, manger, dormir...rien de très mirobolant. Cela apaisait les Gryffondor, ils espéraient que leurs embrouilles seraient maintenant terminés.

Cependant un matin, ils eurent une désagréable surprise lorsqu'au beau milieu d'un déjeuner, leur professeur de potions, Severus Rogue arriva accompagné d'Ollivander. Ce dernier avait les yeux bandés et portait dans ses bras un gros sac d'où dépassait des boîtes rectangulaires.

\- Miss Wylde, il est temps pour vous d'avoir une nouvelle baguette dit Rogue.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de travailler ainsi fit Ollivander en enlevant son bandeau. Je suppose que c'est pour la bonne cause. Approchez vous Miss Wylde, on m'a appris la perte de votre baguette, ce qui m'a contrarié surtout venant de votre part. J'aurais cru vu votre ardeur la première fois où vous m'aviez demandé une baguette que vous garderiez la votre pendant plusieurs années. Enfin bref bois d'ébène, crin de licorne et de 21,25 cm n'est ce-pas ?

\- Oui...répondit Diane, en s'approchant.

\- Très souple, excellente pour les formes de magie de combat ainsi que pour la métamorphose continua Ollivander en sortant quelques boîtes de son sac. D'ailleurs vous l'aviez vous même essayé Monsieur Potter...Mais la baguette choisit son sorcier….Essayez celle-ci Miss Wylde, bois d'aubépine, ventricule de cœur de dragon, 25 cm , relativement souple.

\- À part le ventricule de dragon c'est pratiquement la jumelle de la mienne dit Draco, enthousiaste.

Diane prit la baguette qu'il lui tendait, de manière circonspecte. Bien qu'il soit nécessaire d'en avoir une, la sienne lui manquait. Elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'une autre puisse lui convenir aussi bien. Tant par la couleur que par ses habilités. Même Ace l'appréciait. Diane fit un mouvement sec du poignet. Une seconde après Ollivander la lui arracha.

\- Pas celle là je suppose. Celle-ci alors, en bois d'acacia, crin de licorne et de 23 cm, flexible.

Diane essaya nonchalamment la nouvelle baguette, ne ressentant aucune émotion en particulier. Une fois encore Ollivander la lui ôta des mains sans préavis.

\- Celle-ci dans ce cas en bois de tremble, ventricule de cœur de dragon , de 27 cm, assez souple. Allez-y.

Diane l'essaya mais elle non plus ne convenait pas d'après Ollivander. Quelques minutes plus tard, un tas assez conséquent de boîtes et de baguettes reposaient sur une chaise.

\- Contrairement à la dernière fois, le choix semble difficile commenta Ollivander, enjoué. Peut-être devrais-je changer d'approche. Voyons celle-ci, bois de cèdre et plume de phénix, 30 cm, très souple.

Diane prit la baguette en main et sentit une vive chaleur se répandre dans sa main allant même jusqu'à son bras. Surprise, elle la fit tournoyer d'un mouvement souple. Aussitôt des étincelles vertes s'en échappèrent.

\- Enfin nous avons trouvé la bonne. Ça fera 5 gallions, 13 mornilles et 13 noises.

\- Je paye...s'avança Rogue, l'argent déjà en main.

\- Non ça ira j'ai ce qu'il faut dit Diane. Attendez un instant.

Elle partit à l'étage puis revint quelques minutes après six gallions à la main. Les sourcils froncés, Rogue la regarda faire sans rien dire.

\- Voici le reste fit Ollivander en lui rendant le surplus. Je suppose vu j'ai dû venir pour que vous puissiez acheter une baguette que vous n'allez pas rendre visite ni à Tom ni à Florian comme chaque année.

\- Vous supposez bien lui répondit Diane. Pouvez-vous leur dire que je suis désolé et que je vais bien.

\- Bien sûr. Vous me ramenez Severus ? Ma boutique ne peut-pas être vide pendant très longtemps surtout à l'approche de la rentrée.

\- Effectivement...dit le professeur de potions en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Avant de traverser la porte, Rogue se tourna vers les élèves de sa maison puis leur dit d'un ton grave :

\- Ne pensez pas que j'en ai fini avec vous. Nous parlerons de cet argent plus tard. C'est compris ?

\- Oui monsieur dirent simultanément les quatre Serpentard, grimaçant rien qu'à l'idée de cette rencontre prochaine.

* * *

L'entretien qu'ils eurent avec leur chef de maison fut aussi désagréable que dans leur imagination. Rogue n'aurait jamais accepté comme réponse un silence de leur part. Aussi ils concédèrent à lui dire la vérité. Quand tout fut révélé le professeur passa par diverses émotions allant de la fureur à l'indignation. Mais il retrouva vite son calme habituel et leur donna comme punition un devoir de soixante centimètres de parchemin sur la Pierre de Lune pour la rentrée. Connaissant l'habitude qu'avait leur professeur de doubler ses punitions, les Serpentard préférèrent ne pas protester. Autant ne pas forcer leur chance, ils auraient pu avoir pire vu les circonstances. Par contre ils durent garder que 100 gallions chacun pour l'année. Le reste Rogue le mettrait dans un coffre à Gringotts dont l'accès ne serait réservé qu'à lui et aux quatre Serpentard.

Au tout dernier jour des vacances alors qu'ils vaquaient à différentes occupations dans le salon du Square, Mme Weasley les interrompit en leur donnant à chacun une enveloppe.

\- C'est les listes de livre pour l'année dit-elle, joyeuse. Severus m'a dit qu'il s'occuperait de ça pour vous.

Lorsque Diane toucha son enveloppe, elle sentit quelque chose de dur à l'intérieur, quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'épaisseur d'un parchemin. Perplexe, elle l'ouvrit. Comme chaque année, elle y trouva deux morceaux de parchemin. L'un était la liste de livres dont il aurait besoin cette année, l'autre était la lettre traditionnelle qui rappelait le jour de la rentrée. En lisant cette dernière, elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle avait touché.

\- Devinez qui a été nommé préfète ? Fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres, en montrant l'insigne ornée d'un grand P sur le serpent de Serpentard.

\- Et qui est préfet à ton avis ? Lui dit Draco, en répondant à son sourire, tout en présentant la sienne.

\- Ça n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre admit Blaise en les félicitant. Heureusement imaginez Pansy en préfète…Tu aurais dû faire des rondes avec elle, Dray…

Ce dernier fit une grimace de dégoût à cela. Pansy Parkinson le suivait continuellement depuis qu'ils étaient enfants croyant qu'un jour il se marierait avec elle. Mais elle le dégoûtait.

\- Félicitations les enfants ! Dit Mme Weasley. Je vais organiser une fête pour vous ainsi que pour Hermione et Ron, c'est eux qui ont été nommés préfets pour Gryffondor. Faîtes vos valises en attendant, je vais acheter vos fournitures au Chemin de Traverse.

Se faisant, ils passèrent la plus grande partie de l'après-midi à ranger leurs livres et objets dans leurs valises. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient négligemment éparpillé aux quatre coins de la maison quelques vêtements et affaires. Toutefois rien qui n'était très intéressant aux yeux des autres adolescents.

Mme Weasley revint vers six heures, les bras chargée de livres et d'un long paquet enveloppé d'un épais papier kraft. Dans la cuisine, au-dessus de la table à manger où trônaient de multiples mets, elle avait accroché une banderole rouge et une banderole verte où était respectivement inscrit :

FÉLICITATIONS

À RON ET HERMIONE

LES NOUVEAUX PRÉFETS

FÉLICITATIONS

À DIANE ET DRACO

LES NOUVEAUX PRÉFETS

Plusieurs personnes furent invités à la fête même si la joie se concentrait plus sur la nomination de Ron et d'Hermione. Malgré tout elle était contagieuse et les Serpentard ne semblèrent pas s'en offusquer. Quand Mondingus arriva, il fit tout pour garder une certaine distance provoquant leurs rires et alla discuter dans un coin avec Fred et George. La soirée battait son plein. Cependant pour Diane, elle n'était pas complète. Aussi partit-elle chercher Ace qui était allé se nourrir dans la chambre des garçons. Elle monta l'escalier du hall rapidement toutefois lorsqu'elle atteignit le premier étage, elle entendit des sanglots venant du salon. Perplexe, elle traversa le palier et ouvrit la porte. Elle vit Potter qui regardait horrifié le corps mort de son meilleur ami ainsi que Mme Weasley prostré contre le mur. Cette dernière tentait tant bien que mal de lancer le sortilège Riddikulus en sanglotant. Le cadavre de Ron se changea en celui de Bill, puis en celui de Mr Weasley puis en celui des jumeaux morts…À cette image, le corps de Diane bougea sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle se plaça devant Mme Weasley, face à l'Épouvantard. Les corps disparurent et à la place un homme d'une trentaine d'années fit son apparition. Diane serra les poings lorsqu'elle le vit.

Mal rasé, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres et les yeux injecté de sang, il fixait la jeune fille avec une lueur folle dans le regard. Bien qu'abîmés ses vêtements témoignaient d'une vie autrefois aisée.

\- Je t'ai manqué ma petite rebelle dit-il en s'approchant.

\- La ferme, tu es mort ! fit Diane en reculant d'un pas.

L'homme rigola un instant puis rétorqua :

\- Je ne serais jamais mort dans ton esprit. JAMAIS ! Tu ne serais rien sans moi. RIEN ! Je suis toujours dans ton jeu. Sans moi tu n'auras jamais découvert ton talent pour la musique. Tu est à moi. À MOI !

\- LA FERME ! Hurla Diane en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

\- Wylde sors d'ici avec Mme Weasley ! S'écria Harry. Quelqu'un d'autre s'occupera de...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lupin accourut dans le salon, suivi de près par Sirius et Maugrey. Fred et George entrèrent également alertés par le bruit. Fred regardait inquiet Diane qui gardait ses yeux fermés et continuait à boucher ses oreilles et l'homme qui se penchait littéralement sur elle. Lupin releva Mme Weasley. Cette dernière sanglota de toutes ses forces sur les épaules de ce dernier qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

\- Tout va bien Molly dit-il on est là. Ce n'est qu'un Épouvantard.

\- Oh ce que j'aime quand tu t'énerves Diane continua l'homme en souriant. Mais mon souvenir préféré de toi c'est quand tu t'asseyais sur mes genoux...Qu'est ce que tu étais innocente à cette époque. Et plus belle que toutes les autres. Tu as toujours été à moi depuis le moment où je t'ai vu à l'orphelinat. C'est pour ça que personne d'autre ne peut t'avoir, tu ne peux regarder personne d'autre que moi. MOI ! Mais cette fille...Elle était sur mon chemin, elle s'accrochait à toi comme une sangsue. Elle devait mourir…si elle n'avait pas été aussi près de toi je l'aurais épargné...Je...

\- _Riddikulus_! Lança haut et clair Lupin.

L'homme disparut immédiatement remplacé par une sphère qui flotta en l'air, au dessus de l'endroit où il s'était trouvé auparavant. Lupin agita une fois de plus sa baguette et la sphère s'évapora en une volute de fumée.

\- Diane...dit Fred en s'approchant de la Serpentarde qui était resté figé dans la même position.

\- QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ? Hurla Draco en déboulant dans la pièce, les yeux fous. Voyant l'état de son amie, il la prit doucement dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là lui murmura t-il. Je suis là…

\- Dray…

* * *

Diane n'arrivait pas à dormir, ce qui s'était passé lui rappelait bien trop de souvenirs. Elle avait laissé Draco, endormi dans son lit. Une personne fatigué pour la rentrée était déjà suffisant. Puis elle s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque en essayant désespérément d'oublier. Elle devait oublier. Un livre de potions sur ses genoux, elle tentait de mémoriser tout les ingrédients du Philtre de Paix. Une potion qui lui serait bien utile.

CRAC !

Le bruit fit sursauté la jeune fille qui regarda écarquillé le nouvel arrivant.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Fred, surpris.

\- Insomnie lui répondit Diane atone, en se replongeant dans sa lecture. Et toi ?

\- Ça m'arrive de lire quelquefois...Est ce que ça va ?

\- Oui…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui dit-elle un peu plus fort.

\- Tu respires la joie de vivre, c'est indéniable fit Fred, d'un ton sarcastique. Attends-ici je reviens.

Il transplana une nouvelle fois puis réapparut quelques secondes après les mains derrière son dos. Diane le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête.

\- Fermes les yeux et ouvres la bouche lui dit-il tout sourire.

\- Excuses-moi ?!

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est rien de bizarre. Allez vas-y.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me donnes des ordres Weasley, j'espère bien que c'est la dernière…

\- Tu n'es pas cap, c'est ça ?

\- Bien sûr que si, crétin dit-elle en s'exécutant. J'espère bien que ça vaut le coup…

Fred lui glissa doucement quelque chose entre les lèvres. Elle sentit ses doigts contre ces dernières. Dès que la chose qu'il lui mis fut en contact avec sa langue, différents goûts se propagèrent dans sa bouche. Elle reconnut la saveur du miel principalement puis de la cannelle ainsi que de l'anis…

\- Du pain d'épice dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Exact affirma Fred d'un air satisfait. Tu souries…

\- Ah bon ? L'interrompit Diane en touchant son visage.

\- Oui fit le Gryffondor, en rigolant face à sa réaction. Ça te va mieux que la grimace de tout à l'heure.

\- Et pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

\- Parce que je n'aime pas voir les gens afficher un visage aussi lugubre que le tien. J'ai pensé que c'était pour la bonne cause…

\- Comment tu as su que j'aimais le pain d'épices ?

\- C'est pas bien difficile quand on sait regarder répondit Fred de manière évasive.

\- Je suis si transparente ?

\- Rassures-toi, c'est tout le contraire…

\- Tant mieux. Merci.

\- Pas de quoi...hum..tu devrais aller dormir, la rentrée c'est demain...

\- Ouais...tu as raison...Bonne nuit...

\- Bonne nuit...


	12. Game of Survival

****Hello toute le monde,****

 ** **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Je sais l'attente a été longue, j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez. Encore une fois laissez des reviews si ça vous chante c'est pas moi qui vous en empêcherez.****

 ** **Swangranger: Moi aussi j'adore le fait que Diane soit une combattante. Je voulais vraiment qu'il y est cette scène de combat dans ce chapitre et qu'elle paraisse assez convaincante. Je l'ai trouvé assez difficile à écrire car je voulais en même temps qu'on comprenne ce qui se passe chez chaque combattant mais aussi que ce soit d'un point de vue extérieur. J'espère que c'est réussi :). Oui les moments entre Fred et Diane sont mignons en tout cas pour l'instant :P Concernant l'Epouvantard de Diane, tu l'as bien compris, il s'expliquera au fil des chapitres. Je ne vais pas tout dévoiler d'un coup ce serait bien trop ennuyant.****

 ** **Noour: Merci :) c'est toujours compliqué de trouver du temps entre les études et la fanfic. Pour l'Epouvantard de Diane ça fait toujours mal d'être confronté à ses peurs notamment lorsqu'elles sont représenté sous la forme d'une personne et que cette dernière vous a en même temps donné quelque chose de très précieux à vos yeux mais vous a également enlevé quelque chose d'autre. Et non ce n'est pas son père biologique.****

 ** **Je vais sans doute faire de la promo à l'instant mais les chansons de Ruelle sont juste géniales pour mettre une certaine ambiance. C'est sans doute pour ça que les séries les utilisent souvent. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous conseille vivement de les écouter sur Youtube.****

 **L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient toujours à J.K. Rowling sauf ce qui vient de mon esprit.**

* * *

 ** **If you only read the books that everyone else is reading, you can only think what everyone else is thinking.****

 ** **Si vous ne lisez que les livres que tout les autres lisent, vous ne pouvez pensez qu'à ce que tout les autres pensent.****

 ** **Haruki Murakami****

 ** **11.****

 ** **Game of Survival de Ruelle****

Cette nuit-là, Diane rêva d'Iphigénie. Mais contrairement aux autres fois, elle lui souriait. Ses boucles blondes encerclaient son visage enfantin, faisant ressortir ses yeux saphirs tel un ange. Son ange. Elle était tellement pure.

Diane n'avait jamais cru au paradis. Pour elle, il paraissait assez improbable qu'un endroit où le bonheur éternel demeurait puisse être réel. L'enfer existait, ça, elle en était certaine. Mais le paradis, Diane avait vécu bien trop de choses pour y croire. De plus les sorciers n'étaient pas trop porté sur la religion ce qui était assez logique en soi puisqu'au Moyen-âge on les brûlait à cause de cette dernière. Brûler les gens n'a jamais été la solution la plus convaincante pour faire adhérer quelqu'un à ses convictions.

Pourtant un ange l'avait sauvé de son indifférence. Ou plutôt deux en comptant Draco. Il rigolerait sûrement à la comparaison. Lui qui se voyait plus comme un démon tentateur. Et pourtant elle savait mieux que personne qu'il était beaucoup plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Dans son rêve, Iphi la tirait pas la main pour l'amener quelque part. Où ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. À chaque fois qu'elle le lui demandait, la petite fille riait tout en omettant de lui répondre. Ce rêve avait l'air tellement réel. Diane reconnaissait les rues de Londres autour d'elle, le marché en plein air, les pubs, le quartier de Soho dans toute sa splendeur. Elle et Iphi avait fait de nombreuses promenades sur ces dernières ou plutôt la seconde la traînait où elle voulait, surtout dans le quartier de Chinatown. Un comportement qui aurait pu l'agacer si cela ne venait pas d'Iphi. Elle avait toujours été incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit dans la réalité pourquoi cela changerait dans ses rêves. Cependant avant qu'elles puissent arriver à destination, Diane se réveilla, le plafond de sa chambre devant elle. Les autres n'étaient pas encore réveillés. Comme toujours. Même Ace dormait encore, accroché à un des portants du lit. Ne voulant pas le laisser, elle caressa doucement la tête du reptile qui papillonna des paupières et ouvrit bien grand sa mâchoire comme dans une sorte de bâillement, révélant ainsi ses crocs. Puis il la regarda et siffla doucement :

\- _Pourquoi tu dois toujours te réveiller à des heures improbables ?_ _Et me réveiller en plus de ça ?_

 _\- T_ _'aurais préféré que je te laisse ici ? Dis le tout de suite si c'est le cas._

 _\- Bien sûr que non..._

 _\- Alors pourquoi t'en fais toute une histoire ?_

 _\- Je voulais juste mettre un peu de piquant à la journée._

 _\- Toi non plus, tu ne changeras jamais_ finit Diane en levant les yeux au ciel.

De manière machinale, elle s'habilla , prit le serpent qui s'enroula autour de son bras comme il en avait l'habitude, à moitié endormi. Puis descendit dans la salle à manger où Mme Weasley s'affairait déjà dans tout les sens avec des casseroles. Ne voulant pas déranger cette dernière, la Serpentarde se servit toute seule un chocolat chaud. Rien de tel pour être de meilleure humeur. La douce odeur réveillait déjà ses sens et ses papilles.

\- Oh Diane, j'aurais pu te servir dit la matriarche.

\- Vous aviez l'air occupé…

En vérité Diane voulait surtout éviter de croiser son regard et d'y voir de la pitié par rapport à ce qui s'était passé. Heureusement Mme Weasley au contraire la regardait comme d'habitude.

\- La rentrée me met toujours dans tout mes états..En plus avec toutes ses protections…

\- Justement à propos de ça comment ça se déroule ?

Il paraissait inconcevable que tout les adolescents arrivent ensemble devant le Poudlard Express. Serpentard et Gryffondor réunis. Il en était hors de question. Cela ne causerait que des problèmes tant pour les uns que pour les autres. On pourrait presque dire que cela causerait l'anarchie dans les deux maisons. Or par les temps qui couraient l'ordre devait sévir et ça Diane s'en assurerait.

\- Vous partez avant nous avec Tonks et Maugrey…

\- Je pense qu'arriver à la gare, on pourra se débrouiller...On aura qu'à entrer directement dans le train…

\- Vraiment ? Cela simplifierait les choses, c'est vrai…

\- Dans ce cas, je vais aller réveiller les garçons…

\- Attends Diane dit soudain Mme Weasley. Je...Comment dire...Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'était passé hier avec l'Epouvantard….

\- Il n'y a rien à dire répondit la jeune fille d'un ton brusque.

\- Je me suis mal exprimé reprit la matriarche. Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé de jouer du piano et de t'avoir posé tant de questions… Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que…

\- Vous n'avez pas à être désolé. Si je n'avais pas voulu jouer, je ne l'aurais pas fait. C'était ma décision, vous ne m'avez obligé en rien. En plus de ça je pense être incapable d'arrêter de jouer. Quand bien même ça me rappelle...Enfin bref. Pour moi jouer du piano, faire de la musique, c'est comme de respirer. Alors ne vous excusez pas. C'est grotesque. Bon j'y vais maintenant.

En disant cela, Diane espérait que l'affaire était maintenant close et qu'on ne l'aborderait plus avant longtemps. Ou du moins elle l'espérait. Arrivée devant la chambre des garçons, elle ouvrit doucement la porte de cette dernière. Elle savait oh combien ses amis pouvaient être d'une humeur massacrante si on les réveillait bien trop brusquement. Elle alla d'abord près du lit de Draco. Ce dernier dormait paisiblement sur le ventre, son oreiller contre lui. Il avait l'air tellement innocent comme ça. Ses cheveux cachaient une partie de son visage mais on pouvait voir qu'au lieu de son habituel rictus moqueur, sa bouche formait un doux sourire. Il avait l'air plus jeune que son âge. Les filles craquent déjà quand il fait la moue avec cette expression elles seraient fichus pensa t-elle en dégageant les mèches blondes des yeux du jeune homme. Puis elle caressa doucement la joue de ce dernier.

\- Dray...faudrait te réveiller maintenant…

Sans ouvrir les yeux, l'adolescent attrapa sa main et la fit basculer sur le lit. Diane se laissa faire sans broncher, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi. À chaque rentrée c'était la même chose. Il l'encercla de ses bras puis posa son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

\- Restons comme ça quelques minutes d'accord ? Dit-il.

\- Comme tu veux répondit Diane, en respirant l'odeur mentholée qui se dégageait de son meilleur ami. Tu n'as pas envie de retourner à Poudlard ?

\- Ce n'est pas Poudlard qui me rebute mais plutôt tout les problèmes que Poudlard apporte.

\- Fuir les problèmes n'a jamais été dans mes habitudes…

\- Tu préfères les créer ou les résoudre, je sais.

\- Oh fait Dray ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude.

\- Tant mieux mais il faudrait qu'on se lève maintenant. Si quelqu'un nous découvrait les soupçons sur notre prétendue relation recommencerait à circuler.

\- On ne peut plus dormir qu'avec ses sous-vêtements de nos jours sans être critiqué ?

\- On dirait bien que non...Que veux-tu le monde est injuste...Allez habilles-toi et réveilles les autres au passage. On part avant les gryffons.

\- Tant mieux je n'ai pas envie de voir leur tête si tôt le matin fit Draco en grimaçant.

* * *

Comme convenu, les deux Aurors laissèrent les quatre Serpentard agir à leur guise dès qu'ils furent arrivés au quai 9 3/4. Le fameux Poudlard Express était là, crachant des panaches de fumée noires au plafond. Élèves, parents, famille chacun s'activaient à leur manière pour éviter de rater le départ du train. Certains semblaient les reconnaître d'autres non. Bientôt ils sauraient.

Ne voulant pas faire de mauvaises rencontres, ils entrèrent immédiatement dans le train leurs valises en main. De par leur avance d'au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ils purent chercher sans encombre un compartiment à leur convenance avant que Diane et Draco aillent au compartiment réservé aux préfets pour leur briefing. Ils ne pouvaient aller à leur endroit habituel, trop d'oreilles et de regards indiscrets, trop de personnes indésirables également. Ainsi ils avancèrent le long du couloir, jetant parfois de brefs regards à travers les portes vitrées des compartiments devant lesquels ils passaient. Arrivé au tout dernier wagon, Théodore se stoppa soudainement.

\- Retournons en arrière.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Théo ? Répliqua Blaise qui se faufila devant lui pour regarder dans le compartiment suivant. Ah je vois. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit, non ? C'est ta chance. Elle est seule.

\- C'est trop tôt…

\- Mais vas y. Je te dis.

\- Non...Je vais la déranger…

\- Bien sûr que non…

\- Mais si...

\- Allons dans le wagon précédent les coupa Diane.

\- Mais…commença Blaise.

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Laisses Théo le faire à son rythme…

\- Laisses le souffler, ce n'est que le premier jour finit Draco.

Blaise marmonna quelque chose comme les chances qu'un événement comme ça se reproduise étaient minimes. Il suivit néanmoins ses amis qui entraient déjà dans un compartiment vide. Ils hissèrent leurs quatre valises dans le filet à bagages puis s'assirent ou plutôt ils s'affalèrent sur les banquettes.

\- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Blaise dit le blond en remarquant l'expression bougonne du métis. J'ai une idée. Pourquoi tu nous prédirais pas l'avenir pour cette année avant que Diane et moi on partes. Allez je sais que t'adores ça.

Face à cette remarque, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La divination ou plutôt les prédictions en tout genre, c'était en effet son domaine. Rien ne le mettait plus en joie que de voir l'une d'entre elles se réaliser et ainsi constater qu'il avait vu juste. Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cartes version sorcier composé de cinquante-deux cartes. Blaise avait toujours trouvé que celles de tarot étaient bien trop populaire à son goût et parfois bien trop imprécises quant à la date des faits futurs. Comme pour les cartes de Chocogrenouilles, les cartes dotées d' un personnage bougeaient. Les rois agitaient leur épées et leurs sceptres, les reines approchaient les roses qu'elles tenaient à leur visage pour sentir leur parfum tout en jetant parfois quelques clins d'œil et enfin les valets se tenaient bien droit tout en s'inclinant à chaque fois que les deux premiers se trouvaient près de lui. Les cartes avec des nombres, elles, changeaient. Le nombre ne se modifiait pas mais la disposition des symboles, elles, oui. Ces derniers bougeaient en toute liberté, réalisant parfois des formes quand leur nombre leur permettait.

\- Qui veux commencer ? Demanda Blaise. Les dames d'abord ?

\- Vous les mecs, vous sortez cette phrase quand ça vous chante mais bon allons y dit Diane en mélangeant les cartes puis en coupant le paquet de la main gauche.

Blaise étala ensuite les cartes devant elle, face cachées.

\- Tu dois tirer treize cartes…

\- Je sais, je n'ai pas oublié...

La Serpentarde passa sa main devant chaque carte, en prenant une lorsqu'elle sentait qu'il le fallait. Une sorte de pré-sentiment. Elle les disposa de manière à former quatre lignes de trois cartes et une ligne composé que d'une seule carte.

\- Voyons voir ce que l'avenir te réserve dit Blaise en se frottant les mains. Il révéla doucement chaque carte une par une. La première correspondait au mois en cours et ainsi de suite. La treizième quant à elle précisait la tendance de l'année. Ainsi pour Diane, l'ordre était le suivant : le dix de trèfle, le trois de cœur, le deux de cœur, le dix de pique, le cinq de carreau, l'as de pique, le sept de carreau , le sept de cœur, le roi de cœur, le huit de cœur, le huit de carreau, le deux de carreau et enfin l'as de cœur. Ton année semble remarquablement bonne...c'est même je crois ta meilleure année. Tu connais les significations, non ? Ou tu veux que te les rappelle ?

\- Non, ça ira répondit Diane en regardant attentivement les cartes placées devant elle. Au tour de Dray maintenant.

Blaise employa la même méthode pour ce dernier. Contrairement au tirage précédent où les cœurs étaient majoritairement présents, celui de Draco était composé principalement de pique. Ces cartes étaient respectivement : la reine de trèfle, le sept de pique, le valeur de cœur, la reine de cœur, le sept de carreau, le trois de carreau, le trois de pique, le huit de trèfle, le huit de pique, le six de pique, le roi de carreau, le dix de trèfle et enfin le valet de pique.

\- Ton année à toi semble compliqué déclara Blaise. Et pleine de changements. Bons et mauvais.

\- Je vois ça dit Draco. En tout cas j'ai hâte d'être en février quand mes désirs deviendront réalité.

\- Fais attention fit Théodore. Ça ne précise pas quels désirs, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Même ceux dont tu n'aurais plus envie.

\- De toute manière on verra bien ce qui se passera acheva Diane.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre où elle pouvait voir que le nombre d'élèves avaient augmenté sur le quai. Leur empressement était plus rapide, les embrassades plus pressés. Un coup de sifflet retentit. Puis un autre. Le train s'ébranla ensuite, commençant le voyage vers Poudlard.

\- On devrait y aller, Dray reprit la jeune fille en se levant. Plus tôt on commencera la réunion entre préfets plus tôt on pourra revenir. Vous nous direz ce que donne vos prédictions à notre retour. Rei vous rejoindra sans doute entre temps. N'oubliez pas ne dîtes rien sur cet été et de tout ce qui s'ensuit. Ou essayez d'éluder le tout.

\- Oui chef.

\- J'espère que ça sera rapide. Ah et si le chariot à friandises passe avant qu'on revienne, prenez-nous comme d'habitude ajouta le blond avant de passer à son tour par la portière du compartiment.

* * *

Le wagon des préfets était situé à l'avant du train. Aussi les deux adolescents furent obligés de traverser l'intégralité de ce dernier et d'être encore une fois le point de mire des autres élèves se trouvant dans les compartiments ou dans le couloir. Ils auraient pu s'en passer en choisissant un compartiment plus près toutefois même s'ils l'avaient fait, ils n'auraient pas pu y échapper au château. Ainsi autant commencer à s'y habituer dans le train. De toute manière cela ne changeait pas d'années en années. Diane voyait bien que Dray attirait les regards féminins. Et il en jouait contrairement à elle. Elle savait aussi que certaines personnes du sexe opposé n'étaient pas indifférents à son égard. Mais aucun n'avait vraiment piqué son intérêt ou pas suffisamment. Aussi quand elle avait vu ce que lui disait les cartes à propos de son avenir, Diane avait été perplexe. Ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par de l'indifférence. Se préoccuper de l'avenir ne l'avancerait à rien autant vivre et constater la signification de tout cela après coup. Quand les deux Serpentard atteignirent leur destination, ils eurent la satisfaction d'arriver ni en premier ni en dernier. Diane reconnut même des visages familiers : Anthony Rickett et Felicity Eastchurch. Elle les salua d'un léger mouvement de tête. Assez discret pour passer inaperçu mais assez visible pour que les deux autres le voient. Toutefois la tranquillité des deux Serpentards bascula du mauvais côté lorsqu'ils découvrirent l'identité des Prefets en chef. Ou plutôt l'identité d'un en particulier.

\- Vous devez faire quelques patrouilles dans le train pendant le trajet pour vérifier que personne ne dépasse les bornes déclara Heidi Macavoy, la Préfète en Chef. Certains profitent du fait qu'on ne soit pas encore à Poudlard pour expérimenter leurs sorts. Cependant même si vous pouvez leur donner des heures de retenues, les seuls points que vous pourrez enlever sont ceux de votre maison…

\- Dommage souffla Draco à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie qui leva les yeux au ciel face à son comportement.

\- On décidera des rondes après que tout le monde aient reçu leur emploi du temps acheva finalement Heidi. Voilà tout est dit, on vous tiendra au courant des prochaines réunions.

Soulagés que le débriefing finisse enfin, tous se levèrent impatients de retourner vers leurs amis. La réunion avait duré une heure, une heure à parler de leur rôle, de l'organisation, de ce qu'ils devaient faire ou pas faire. Une heure où Diane ne s'était concentré que sur une seule personne, Heidi Macavoy, tout ça pour éviter son regard. Adrian Pucey. Son ex maintenant devenu Préfet en Chef. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux tout du long. Elle savait que Draco voulait l'énerver en multipliant les gestes de tendresse envers elle. Mais c'était inutile, tout était fini entre eux. Tout ce qu'il restait était les regrets.

\- Diane, attends s'exclama soudainement Adrian en l'attrapant par le bras, l'empêchant de sortir du wagon. Les autres étaient déjà partis, Draco inclus. Elle n'aurais pas dû être si distraite.

\- Lâches-moi.

\- Je dois te parler…

\- Ça suffit. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de t'entendre. On n'a plus rien à se dire depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es devenu Préfet en Chef que les choses ont changé. N'oublie pas qui commande. Ne m'adresses plus la parole à moins que ce soit pour les responsabilités de préfet. C'est un ordre.

Elle sortit alors en claquant furieusement la portière derrière elle et s'élança le long du couloir, passant devant Draco sans le voir. Pourquoi Adrian devait-il rendre les choses aussi compliquées ? Ils avaient rompu point. Il était fiancé à quelqu'un par Merlin. Il ne devait plus s'approcher d'elle. Le voir ne faisait que lui rappeler des choses qu'elles voulaient oublier.

\- Eh ralentis, j'arrive presque plus à te suivre dit Draco en lui prenant la main. Tu veux que j'y retourne et que je lui balances mon poing ?

\- Ah parce que t'as tout entendu ?

\- Ne t'énerves pas, j'ai pensé que tu t'en tirerais très bien toute seule. Et qu'au moins ce serait fait.

\- Je suppose que t'a raison. Tu n'as pas besoin de le frapper, c'était bien suffisant en troisième année…

\- Mais je peux recommencer si tu me le demandes…

\- Non, ça ira…

\- D'accord. Viens on va rejoindre les autres, vu le temps qu'a pris cette réunion ils ont déjà dû acheter les friandises. J'espère qu'ils en ont laissé pour nous.

La gourmandise de leurs amis avaient en effet eu raison d'eux. Une pile d'emballages s'étaient déjà accumulés sur l'une des banquettes, la plupart venant de Chocogrenouille et de Patacitrouilles. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés dans leur compartiment, Diane et Draco trouvèrent les deux compères en plein échange de cartes. Une nouvelle personne était avec eux et les regardait simplement faire sans émotion. Assises près de la fenêtre, elle avait des cheveux gris clair, ondulés qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille et des yeux de biche. Elle portait une longue robe blanche à volants et dégageait une aura glacée qui n'entachait en rien à sa beauté. Elle regarda Diane s'asseoir en face d'elle puis fronça les sourcils en voyant Draco profitait de la place qui restait sur la banquette pour se coucher et poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu as passé de bonne vacances, Rei ? Lui demanda Diane avec un sourire.

La jeune fille le lui rendit par réflexe mais reprit rapidement son masque de froideur puis répondit :

\- Ça aurait pu être pire…

\- Ton père t'a encore réprimandé pour ton apparence ?

\- Oui mais il n'a pas insisté comme les autres fois. Il pense que ce n'est qu'une passade et que je vais vite retrouver mes esprits. Il rêve.

\- Peut-importe maintenant. Ton père n'est pas à Poudlard et tant que tu y es, tu peux être qui tu veux…Au fait tu es très belle comme toujours. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'es qu'en troisième année.

Rei rougit au compliment et regarda par la fenêtre pour dissimuler sa gêne.

Diane devrait arrêter ça pensèrent les trois garçons qui n'avait rien manqué à l'échange. Même si cela faisait presque deux ans que Rei faisait partie de leur « cercle », ils ne savaient toujours pas comment réagir face à sa décision. Ils ne la comprenaient pas. Ils ne savaient pas comment se comporter. Mais cela importait peu tout ce qui comptait était l'avis de Diane. Elle acceptait Rei qu'importe son choix donc ils en feraient autant. De plus le don de Rei était extrêmement utile.

\- Hey Théo passes moi une Suçacide exigea Diane.

\- Je comprends pas comment tu peux aimer ces trucs là répondit le garçon en lui lançant son dû. Tu sais que c'est capable de faire des trous dans ta langue si tu ne fais pas attention.

\- Elle aime jouer avec le feu, c'est tout dit Draco en se relevant. Une Chocogrenouille pour moi.

Il attrapa la friandise puis déchira le papier d'emballage et arracha la tête de la grenouille d'un coup de dents avant que celle-ci puisse s'enfuir. Contrairement aux deux autres, il n'était pas intéressé par la carte et la délaissa dans le paquet.

\- Au fait qu'est ce que ça a donné pour vos prédictions ? Reprit le blond. T'en as aussi fait une Rei ?

\- Pas intéressée dit-elle en lui lançant un bref regard.

\- Je vois...et vous ?

\- Pour Théo, l'amour est dans l'air mais ça on le savait déjà et pour moi l'année semble pourri répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Diane

\- Comment tu veux que je le sache ? Tu sais bien comment ça marche. On sait à peu près ce qui se passe et à quel mois mais pas tout les détails.

Blaise agissait bizarrement et Diane le voyait bien mais elle n'insista pas. Au lieu de ça elle contempla le paysage qui défilait par la fenêtre. Il n'était pas transcendant mais c'était une occupation comme une autre. Depuis leur départ de la gare, le temps avait changé plusieurs fois. Plus ils progressaient vers le nord plus les nuages remplissait le ciel. Parfois une petite pluie éclaboussait les vitres et quelque temps après quelques rayons timides faisaient leur apparition pour disparaître ensuite, impuissants face à la multitude. Draco avait repris sa position initiale, sans aucune gêne et continuait de parler avec Blaise de Quidditch tout en restant couché. Théo, lui, avait sorti un livre de son sac et le lisait tranquillement. Rei faisait comme elle, la tête tourné vers la fenêtre. Cette ambiance était agréable. Personne n'était venu les déranger, les autres élèves de leur maison avaient retenu ces ordres heureusement. Le soir tomba finalement, Poudlard n'était plus très loin. Ils se changèrent rapidement. Draco et elle n'oublièrent pas d'épingler leur insigne sur leur poitrine. Le train commença à ralentir alors que le tumulte des élèves rassemblant leurs bagages et animaux grossissait. Bientôt ils seraient chez eux.

* * *

Malgré les envies sadiques de son meilleur ami qui voulait profiter de leurs fonctions pour terrifier les premières années avant leur répartition, elle et Draco réussirent à remplir leur tâches de préfets sans encombre. Même s'il avait fallu quelques discrets coups de coude dans les côtes de ce dernier pour qu'il agisse correctement. La fraîcheur nocturne faisait du bien après avoir passé plusieurs heures dans le train. L'odeur des pins qui bordaient le chemin du lac, la nervosité des premières années et le chahut des élèves se pressant pour trouver une diligence , tout cela était familier. Les choses reprenait leur cours normal. Ayant enfin terminé, les deux Serpentard purent rapidement rejoindre leurs amis devant une diligence. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter dans cette dernière, une personne les héla et bouscula la foule pour venir vers eux. Son uniforme arborait les couleurs de Serpentard mais sa taille démontrait qu'il était plus jeune qu'eux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Pucey ? Grogna Draco en le reconnaissant.

\- Dray...fit Diane en secouant la tête. Son côté protecteur pouvait parfois être pénible. Tu n'as besoin d'agir ainsi il n'est pas son frère. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Auguste ?

\- Je peux monter avec vous ?

\- Tu ne veux pas être avec ton frère ? L'interrogea à nouveau Diane.

\- Plutôt mourir que d'être dans la même diligence que cette mégère…

\- Tu sais que tu parles de ta future belle-sœur…

Auguste afficha immédiatement une moue écœuré à l'appellation. Sa grimace fut telle que Diane échappa un petit rire.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis la mégère, la sangsue collée aux basques de mon frangin, la rabat-joie. Appelles la comme tu veux sauf ce que tu viens de dire. Allez Diane je peux monter ? Redemanda t-il en faisant une moue de chien battue. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Montes répondit finalement la jeune fille, amusée.

\- Merci, tu me sauves…

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Oh non je ne crois pas , c'était l'enfer. L'avoir à la maison cet été était déjà bien suffisant. Maman était verte de rage. Salut Rei dit Auguste en la reconnaissant et en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Auguste répondit-elle en retour d'une voix indifférente.

\- T'as de la chance qu'on soit amis. J'aurais été très vexé sinon. En trois ans mon armure contre tes humeurs est devenu indestructible.

\- Tant mieux pour toi. Honnêtement ça m'est égal.

Nullement rebuté par la remarque, Auguste lui sourit à pleine dents alors même qu'il savait pertinemment que ça l'énerverait encore plus.

\- Au fait Théo, tu les vois encore ? Fit Diane alors que le véhicule commençait à avancer et que leurs cadets commençaient une longue bataille de regards.

\- Toujours et toi ?

\- Toujours. Dray ?

\- Rien de mon côté. Sauf si je te touche.

\- Blaise ?

\- Moi c'est le néant total et tant mieux d'ailleurs. D'après vos descriptions, les Sombrals ont pas l'air d'être d'une très grande beauté.

\- Rei ?

\- Je ne les vois pas non plus répondit-elle tout en détournant pas les yeux de son adversaire.

\- Et toi Auguste est ce que tu vois les Sombrals qui tirent les diligences ?

\- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Gagné s'écria Rei, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

\- Tricheuse...

Alors qu'ils continuaient de parler de tout et de rien, le convoi des diligences remontait la route en direction du château. Une dizaine de minutes suffirent pour qu'ils atteignent les deux grands piliers de pierre surmontés de sangliers ailés encadrant le portail de l'école. Le château se dessinait de plus en plus clairement. On pouvait maintenant discerner les hautes tours d'un noir de jais qui se détachaient contre le ciel nocturne. Quelques fenêtres étaient allumés par endroits. Les diligences s'arrêtèrent dans un bruit de ferraille devant les marches de pierre qui menaient à la double porte de chêne de l'entrée. Les Serpentard descendirent et gravirent les marches pour pénétrer dans le château. La faim commençait à tirailler leur estomac d'où leur empressement. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans ce cas là. Des torches enflammées éclairaient le hall d'entrée tandis que le martèlement des pas résonnaient sur les dalles en pierre. Tous voulant accéder à la Grande Salle. Les quatre longues tables de chaque maison, se remplissaient une à une sous le plafond magique. Ce dernier reflétait le ciel extérieur, noir et sans étoiles. Des chandelles flottaient dans les airs, illuminant les fantômes argentés et les élèves qui s'interpellaient d'une maison à l'autre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentard, là où ils s'asseyaient habituellement, au centre. Le fait que leur place soit libre n'était pas une coïncidence bien au contraire. Rei et Auguste s'éloignèrent d'eux et allèrent se placer plus loin à leur droite.

\- Eh regardez un crapaud rose s'exclama Blaise en désignant le milieu de la table des professeurs, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

En un seul mouvement, les six adolescents suivirent son geste. La personne qu'il désignait était la voisine de Dumbledore et correspondait parfaitement à ce que disait le métis. Son accoutrement était ce qui détonait le plus chez elle L'intégralité de ses vêtements était rose. Deux yeux globuleux ornaient son visage qui était encadré par des des cheveux châtain clair, courts et bouclés.

\- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu fit Draco, songeur.

\- C'est Dolores Ombrage, elle travaille au Ministère dit Théo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je sens que je ne vais pas l'aimer déclara Diane en détournant le regard. Je ne veux pas avoir de préjugés mais quelqu'un qui s'habille tout en rose ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance. De plus avoir un membre du Ministère dans l'enceinte de l'école n'augure rien de bon.

Alors qu'ils réfléchissaient au sens de ses paroles, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent faisant place aux nouveaux venus avec à leur tête le professeur McGonagall. Comme chaque année celle-ci portait entre ses mains un tabouret sur lequel était posé un chapeau de sorcier rapiécé avec une grande déchirure tout près du bord . Le silence se fit et les premières années s'alignèrent devant la table des professeurs, face au regard des autres élèves. On pouvait sentir la nervosité des premiers et l'impatience des autres. La déchirure qui ornait le chapeau s'ouvrit et le Choixpeau magique chanta sa chanson. Mais cette dernière fut différente de celle des années précédentes et ça tous l'avaient remarqué. Il se contentait normalement d'énoncer les qualités des quatre maisons et d'expliquer son rôle dans la répartition mais cette fois il avait prodigué des conseils et pas n'importe ils ne purent en discuter librement sans risquer une sévère remontrance du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière balayait chacune des tables de son célèbre regard dissuadant toutes les tentatives. Elle baissa les yeux sur son long morceau de parchemin et appela tour à tour chaque nom. La file des premières années diminuait peu à peu, Serpentard avait gagné d'autres membres. La plupart semblait être prometteur. Le professeur McGonagall remporta le Choixpeau et son tabouret hors de la Grande Salle tandis que le professeur Dumbledore se levait pour son habituel discours de bienvenue qui marquait le début du trimestre ainsi que le début du festin. Quelques secondes après, des plats de toute sorte surgirent de nulle et vinrent orner les cinq longues tables.

\- Quelqu'un va commenter la chanson du Choixpeau ou je dois m'en charger ? S'exclama Blaise alors qu'il mettait des cuisses de poulets dans son assiette. Unir les maisons sérieusement ? Il veut qu'on fasse ami-ami ?

\- S'unir ne veut pas nécessairement dire être ami répondit Diane tout en prenant du rôti et des pommes de terre sautées. Et ce n'est pas différent de ce que je fais.

\- Sauf que tu ne le fais pas avec les gryffons... déclara Draco en sirotant une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Et tu ne le feras pas. D'ailleurs je pense que les deux autres pensent pareils que moi.

\- On verra bien ce soir….

Dumbledore se leva à nouveau pour un second discours lorsque tous les élèves eurent fini de dîner et que les conversations recommencèrent à monter. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Malheureusement alors qu'il commençait à parler des essais de Quidditch, une personne l'interrompit par des raclements de gorge. Cette personne n'était nul autre que Dolores Ombrage, la nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Diane regarda les réactions des élèves de sa maison, certains affichaient un sourire narquois, d'autres fronçaient les sourcils et d'autres paraissaient ennuyés. Elle avait une voix aigu, haute perchée. Le genre de voix qui faisait siffler les oreilles de la Serpentarde et qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Le genre de voix qu'avaient certains adultes lorsqu'ils parlaient à des personnes qui ne pouvaient les comprendre, elle détestait quand ils faisaient ça. Son discours fut long, tellement long qu'elle vit que certains avaient rapidement décroché. Bien qu'elle aurait voulu évité cette nuisance, Diane écouta chaque mot avec attention. Les intentions d'Ombrage était assez claire en l'écoutant. Elle avait sans doute organisé son discours pour être parfaitement comprise tout en ne l'étant pas entièrement. Des phrases longues, des pauses et des mots à double sens, si les idées d'Ombrage n'étaient pas aussi stupides, Diane aurait applaudi. Cependant la menace était réelle. La prédiction de Blaise disait vrai. Les choses allaient changer et pas pour le meilleur.

* * *

Minuit passé, Poudlard dégageait une atmosphère bien plus ténébreuse et bien plus mystérieuse que pendant la journée. La magie ne s'éteint jamais. Aussi la nuit semblait révéler une autre facette de cette dernière ainsi que bien des secrets. En effet alors que la majorité des élèves étaient bien endormis dans leur lits pour profiter d'une dernière nuit avant le début des cours, deux autres étaient bien éveillés. Ces derniers se trouvaient dans une salle circulaire dont le plafond était semblable à celui de la Grande Salle reflétant ainsi un ciel étoilé sans nuage. En son centre trônait une table avec quatre chaises. Derrière chacune d'entre elles, se trouvaient accroché au mur la bannière de chaque maison : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Les deux étudiants, Anthony Rickett et Felicity Eastchurch étaient respectivement assis à la place de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Quand le premier affichait une expression calme et concentrée, la seconde, elle, tapait du pied en signe d'impatience. Ils attendaient quelqu'un. Heureusement pour eux, cette dernière ne tarda pas à arriver. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Diane affichait une nonchalance extrême. Elle alla accrocher sa cape au porte-manteau puis s'assit aux côtés de ses camarades.

\- Tu es en retard ! S'exclama Felicity en en la pointant du doigt.

\- J'avais des choses à régler avec ma propre maison répondit Diane, exaspérée. Et j'ai dû prendre un détour à cause de Miss Teigne. Je n'ai que cinq minutes de retard, n'en fais pas toute une histoire.

\- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser…

\- D'accord. Excuses-moi d'être arrivé en retard , la prochaine fois j'arriverais à l'heure et j'amènerais Rusard jusqu'ici comme ça tu n'auras plus à supporter l'affreuse attente de cinq minuscules minutes que tu as dû endurer avant que j'arrive…

\- Oh..toi..tu...

\- Les filles, arrêtez ça dit Anthony en tapant son poing sur la table. On doit parler de choses beaucoup plus importantes…

\- Comme Ombrage affirma Diane.

\- Oui mais aussi de Potter... continua le Poufsouffle.

\- Et même de Dumbledore acheva Felicity.

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils en auraient pour longtemps. Ils n'allaient pas retrouver la tiédeur de leur lit de sitôt.


	13. The night we met

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Je suis enfin en vacances ce qui signifie que j'ai plus de temps pour écrire youpi. Cela fait très longtemps que j'ai pas posté de chapitre, j'espère que vous vous souvenez toujours de l'histoire et où on s'était arrêté x). Si ce n'est pas le cas je vous invite à relire les chapitres précédents. Enfin bref voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enfin on est à Poudlard, il était temps :P Sinon mes chers lecteurs que pensez-vous des personnages pour l'instant et quand je dis personnage j'inclus tout le monde, je veux connaître vos avis :). Laissez des reviews j'en suis friande x).**

 **Je tiens à remercier Enchantra83 d'avoir follow ma fanfic, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir quand quelqu'un fait ça ^^. Merci également à L'Oiseau du Paradis de l'avoir fait et de l'avoir mis en favorite. Tu as un fabuleux timing dis donc x) .**

 **noour: Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la citation du chapitre précédent, elle pousse à réfléchir et à être plus ouvert au monde qui nous entoure. Iphigénie était déjà présente dans les chapitres d'avant. Diane l'appelle plutôt Iphi, ça te dit quelque chose ? Pour faire simple et pour ne pas tout dévoiler c'est quelqu'un de très important pour Diane à vrai dire pour cette dernière Iphigénie est sur le même plan que Draco. Tu vois le degré d'importance x) relis les chapitres précédents, les passages où je parle d'Iphigénie sont brefs mais ils sont là ;) Oui Rei est intrigante et encore tu n'as rien vu. Elle est aussi à Serpentard ^^ La réunion mystérieuse prendra son sens au fil des chapitres comme tout les mystères en vérité, je ne vais pas placer du suspense pour le résoudre dans le chapitre suivant, ça ne serait pas drôle x).**

 **Swangranger: J'aime ton assiduité au niveau des reviews, ça m'époustoufle à chaque fois et m'encourage à continuer d'autant plus la fic ^^ Vraiment merci :D oui encore plein de mystères, j'aime en mettre aussi x) vu que la fic est plus centrée au niveau des Serpentard, il fallait bien que je mette des élèves que les gryffons ne côtoient pas souvent , j'ai dû faire quelques recherches. Adrian Pucey, Anthony Rickett, Felicity Eastchurch et Heidi Macavoy existent bien dans les livres bien qu'ils ne sont que cités ainsi que Rei dont le nom complet est Rei Sibazaki par contre pour cette dernière je n'ai pris que son nom, son physique et son caractère viennent tout deux de moi. Quant à Auguste Pucey, lui, il n'existe pas mais on ne sait pas, peut-être qu'il existe un autre Pucey dont on a pas connaissance x)**

 **Au risque de me répéter mais j'y suis obligé, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas seule cette fanfiction est ma propriété ainsi que l'intrigue et les OCS.**

 **Bonne lecture ;) Désolé si vous trouvez le chapitre court mais bon j'ai trouvé que couper à ce moment-là était parfait.**

* * *

 ** **Athazagoraphobia (n.) : the fear of forgetting, being forgotten or ignored, or being replaced****

 ** **Traduction: la peur d'oublier, d'être oublié ou ignoré or être remplacé.****

 **12.**

 **The night we met de Lord Huron**

\- Diane, réveilles-toi...fit doucement la voix de Draco à son oreille.

« C'est déjà l'heure de se lever ?! Mais je viens de me coucher !» pensa la Serpentarde. Résignée, elle ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur. Pour les refermer aussitôt, aveuglée par la lumière qui émanait de la baie vitrée. Par cette dernière, on pouvait généralement percevoir la clarté des eaux du lac ainsi que diverses créatures nageant paisiblement et sans souci. Contrairement à elle en ce moment.

\- Pourquoi il a fallu que tu tires les rideaux ? Laisses-moi juste deux minutes supplia Diane en remontant sa couette au-dessus de sa tête et en se recroquevillant sur elle-même.

\- Ne commences pas comme ça, on sait très bien comment ça va finir répliqua t-il en la lui arrachant. Tu dis deux minutes, j'attends puis tu redis la même chose. Ces deux minutes se transforment en dix puis en trente jusqu'à devenir une heure. Et après tu te plains de ne pas avoir pu prendre ton petit-déjeuner…

\- S'il te plaît, je n'ai dormi que pendant…Il est quel heure ?

\- 7h30…

\- Quatre heures, je n'ai dormi que pendant quatre petites heures…

\- Ça ne change pas de d'habitude l'interrompit son meilleur ami en haussant les épaules.

\- Sans doute mais la réunion m'a donné un horrible mal de tête en plus d'être affreusement longue. En plus Tony avait une humeur de chien. Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas attendu.

\- J'y ai pensé pourtant mais au bout de deux heures du matin je me suis dit que tu serais bien trop fatigué pour parler. Bon finis la parlote, changes-toi et allons vite à la Grande Salle…

\- Dray, je sais que t'adores être en avance et normalement je suis de ton avis mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre une douche.

Le blond lui lança un regard qui signifiait : « T'es sérieuse ? » tout en scrutant son visage. En vérité, rien sur ce dernier ne semblait montrer le moindre signe de fatigue mais en faisant appel à leur lien, Draco sentit bien que sa meilleure amie n'était pas au summum de sa forme.

\- Bien concéda -y. Au moins, pour toi, il n'y aura pas d'attente pour la salle de bains…

\- Un des privilèges d'avoir une chambre rien que pour soi...Blaise et Théo sont réveillés ?

\- Ils sont sous la douche…

\- Pourquoi tu me presses alors ? Fit la jeune fille, ennuyée. En plus comment tu arrives à être toujours aussi impeccable le matin ?

\- En arrivant plus tôt, on aura plus de choix pour le petit-déjeuner répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Et pour ta seconde question, c'est mon look naturel au réveil…

\- Menteur, je parie que tu t'es levé plus tôt juste pour t'accaparer la salle de bains et le miroir qui va avec…

\- Tu vas la prendre cette douche à la fin dit l'adolescent en lui jetant ses affaires à la figure.

\- J'y vais dit Diane en les attrapant, hilare. Pas besoin d'être aussi grognon. Parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression que Ace et toi, vous ne formez qu'une seule et même personne.

Le serpent en question continuait de dormir sur le bureau. Draco ne fit aucun commentaire à cette remarque, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le disait. De plus être comparé à un serpent pour un Serpentard n'était clairement pas une insulte bien au contraire surtout à un serpent comme Ace. Peut-être même Diane avait-elle senti cette ressemblance dès leur première rencontre permettant ainsi d'expliquer leur forte connexion avant même que leur lien ne soit créé. Cela ne restait que des suppositions cependant.

Pour ne pas attendre à ne rien faire, Draco prit au hasard un livre de la bibliothèque murale puis s'installa sur le fauteuil en cuir noir placé près de la fenêtre. S'il avait fait plus attention, il aurait sans doute pris un autre ouvrage. En effet ce dernier s'intitulait : Comment reconnaître l'Amour ?

En lisant cela, Draco ne fut s'empêcher de faire une grimace, tout en se demandant qui avait pu bien donner un tel navet à sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière, il en était certain, n'aurait jamais acheter d'elle même un livre pareil. Il avait dû appartenir à Gemma Farley, l'ancienne chef des Serpentard, celle qui occupait la chambre avant Diane. Il contempla un long moment le livre dans sa main, sceptique. Puis l'ouvrit, sa curiosité prenant le dessus sur sa raison. Il commençait ainsi :

« De nombreuses personnes traverseront votre vie, certaines ne seront que de passage mais seules quelques unes auront un réelle impact et resteront même pour toujours. Parmi ces personnes, une sera celle qui chavira votre cœur. Toutefois cela ne sera possible que si vous la reconnaissez et que vous acceptez ce sentiment qu'est l'amour. Pour pouvoir être heureux avec cette personne, plusieurs étapes sont donc nécessaires. Le plus difficile néanmoins est de différencier différents types d'amour. Lequel est votre grand amour ?

Pour le savoir, c'est très simple : Votre premier baiser avec cette personne. »

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Draco, en roulant des yeux. Qui se souvient de ça ?

\- Dray qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Par réflexe, le blond cacha le livre derrière son dos tout en affichant un visage nonchalant.

\- Rien du tout.

Diane leva un de ses sourcils de manière significative puis sans prévenir se jeta sur lui.

\- Arrêtes ça, femme ! Fit Draco, affolé, en la repoussant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Malgré ses efforts, il ne put l'arrêter. Ainsi quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille brandit en l'air sa trouvaille, triomphante.

\- Ahah ! Alors qu'est ce qu'on a là….Comment reconnaître l'Amour ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire Dray ?

\- Oh la ferme. C'est plutôt toi qui me dois des explications.

\- C'est Gemma qui me l'a offert à mon anniversaire en troisième année. D'après elle, j'en avais besoin.

\- Tu l'as lu ?

\- Non, pas intéressé...contrairement à toi.

En disant cela, Diane ne put garder son sérieux. Et s'écroula de rire sur son lit.

\- Ouais, ouais. C'est hilarant. Maintenant attrapes Ace, ton sac et allons manger.

\- _Ace, viens là_ siffla Diane tout en se penchant son bras vers le sol pour que l'animal maintenant réveillé puisse s'y agripper.

Ils rattrapèrent Blaise et Théodore dans la salle commune où une vive agitation régnait parmi les autres Serpentard, faisant perdre la bonne humeur de Diane.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale, assez forte pour faire cesser le brouhaha mais aussi suffisamment basse pour faire frisonner ceux près d'elle. Je pensais avoir été claire hier. Qu'importe ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Peut-être que Voldemort est bien là dehors ou peut-être que Potter ment. Que cela soit la première possibilité ou la seconde, vous répondrez auprès de moi et personne d'autre. Et JE ne tolérerais aucune frasque ou insubordination d'aucune sorte. Vous devez réfléchir par vous-même et savoir ce qui est bien pour vous et pour votre entourage, je ne vous jugerez pas pour ça. Mais si quelqu'un a un jour l'idée stupide de comploter contre moi, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Un long silence suivit sa tirade. Certains déglutirent même ayant vu de quoi était capable la jeune fille.

\- Dispersez-vous reprit Diane, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait produit. MAINTENANT ! C'est l'heure de manger.

Peu à peu, la salle commune se désemplit, ne laissant que quelques étudiants. La majorité d'entre eux se tenaient devant le tableau d'affichage.

\- Eh Diane, regardes ça fit Auguste Pucey en pointant du doigt une des annonces placardée sur ce dernier. La première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard sera en octobre.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai que tu n'y es jamais allé gamin…

\- Je ne suis pas un gamin, j'ai déjà treize ans je te rappelle…

\- Un gamin en gros...ça sera aussi ta première fois Rei, tu as hâte ? Je te montrerais tout ce qu'il faut voir.

Rei ne lui répondit pas et garda le silence mais Diane arrivait quand même à discerner de la joie dans ses yeux, c'était le principal.

\- Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas Rei gamine ? Interrogea Auguste. On a exactement le même âge…

\- Pas mentalement...C'est bien connu les filles sont bien plus matures…

\- Eh ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les quatre garçons présents.

\- Bon on ferait mieux d'y aller. À plus tard Auguste, Rei.

Laissant les deux troisièmes années derrière eux, le quatuor montaient à présent un escalier les menant directement jusqu'au hall où se trouvaient les immenses portes de la Grande Salle.

\- Même si tu les menaces, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de se poser des questions comme toute l'école d'ailleurs dit Blaise, tout en regardant autour de lui.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné fit Diane, pensive. Quelle est la tendance du moment? Certains croient Potter ?

\- Malgré son impopularité parmi nous et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, les avis sont partagés répondit Théodore. Certains ne croient pas à son retour et la plupart préfèrent ne pas se prononcer. Mais tous envisagent quand même cette possibilité. Pour pouvoir se préparer…

\- De vrais Serpentard commenta Draco, appréciatif. Restes à savoir vers quel camp ils vont se tourner…

\- Il faudra prêter attention à chacun poursuivit Diane, sérieuse. Tant les jeunes que les plus vieux. Sous-estimer quelqu'un à cause de son âge ne serait pas très intelligent. Ils peuvent s'avérer plus imprévisibles au contraire.

Les trois garçons approuvèrent ses dires d'un hochement de tête bien qu'ils savaient que leur tâche allait être compliqué. Arrivés au pied de l'escalier en marbre, ils suivirent les autres élèves devant eux puis s'assirent à leur table. À cet instant, des centaines de hiboux surgirent par les fenêtres et se répandirent dans toute la Grande Salle, aspergeant les élèves de gouttelettes d'eau. Les quatre Serpentard n'attendaient aucune lettre ou paquet. Aussi furent-ils étonnés quand ils virent le grand duc de la famille Malfoy atterrir devant eux, une lettre à son bec.

\- Ils ont osé soupira Draco en prenant cette dernière comme si elle était un vulgaire déchet. Diane, ton nom y est aussi.

\- Tu veux la lire maintenant ? Dit la Serpentarde en le regardant avec attention.

\- Non...en fait, tiens tu peux la garder si tu veux.

La jeune fille prit l'enveloppe qu'il lui tendait et la mit dans son sac. Elle tendit ensuite un morceau de hareng fumé au volatile qui s'envola après avoir reçu son dû. Puis prit pour elle-même une assiette de toasts avec deux œufs ainsi que du jus d'orange. Les garçons se plongèrent également à leur assiette. Ou plutôt à la tâche ardue d'assouvir leur faim.

\- J'espère que notre emploi à temps sera bien s'exclama Blaise tout en regardant Rogue qui commençait à distribuer les bouts de parchemin en bout de table. Chaque année, on partage la majorité de nos cours avec ces saletés de gryffons. Faîtes que pour une fois tout les illustres sorciers là-haut ont entendu mes prières.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver dit Théodore en roulant des yeux. J'ai ma propre théorie à ce sujet, les profs et surtout Dumbledore sont des sadiques qui veulent qu'on ait une « bonne entente » avec nos pires ennemis. Et le seul moyen qu'ils aient trouver c'est de faire en sorte qu'on soit tous réunis dans la même salle plusieurs fois par semaine pour quelques heures. Genre la proximité rapproche les gens.

\- Ils essayent chaque année et ils n'ont toujours pas compris fit Draco, un rictus aux lèvres.

\- Bon regardons ce qu'on a aujourd'hui...commença Diane. Métamorphose, double cours de potions, anciennes runes pour Théo et moi et divination pour Dray et Blaise puis on se retrouve pour botanique. Désolé les garçons, on sera avec les gryffons en potions et vu que c'est des options où les maisons sont réunies en divination et en anciennes runes.

\- Rappelez moi, pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris divination ? Demanda Draco.

\- La vraie question c'est pourquoi vous vous l'avez pris répondit Diane, sarcastique. Trelawney n'est pas vraiment crédible en tant que voyante, une fois je l'ai croisé dans un couloir et elle m'a agrippé par les épaules pour me dire que je mourrais dans d'atroces souffrances….en tombant dans les escaliers. Franchement elle aurait pu trouver une mort un peu plus crédible , mon corps est plus résistant que ça.

\- Et contrairement à vous, on a pensé aux B.U.S.E. rajouta Thédore. Franchement je n'arrive même pas à imaginer quel épreuve vous aurez pour divination.

\- Mais vous auriez pu venir avec nous pour qu'on reste ensemble s'exclama Blaise, grognon.

\- Et d'ailleurs pourquoi vous nous avez pas prévenu ? reprit Draco.

Diane et Théodore se regardèrent puis répondirent à l'unisson :

\- On l'a fait ! C'est vous qui n'avez pas écouté !

\- Mouais fit Blaise, de mauvaise foi. De toute manière on gérera les B.U.S.E qu'importe la matière.

\- Bien dit vieux rajouta Draco.

\- Il faudrait quand même qu'on passe plus de temps à la bibliothèque que les autres années rappela Théodore. Juste pour pouvoir exceller et avoir l'intégralité de nos B.U.S.E et choisir tranquillement nos A.S.P.I.C…

\- Oh nan je sais ce que tu vas dire l'interrompit Blaise de manière frénétique. Ne dis pas les mots. Ne prononces surtout pas ces mots, je t'en pris...

\- On devra faire un planning de révision reprit Théodore faisant grimacer les trois autres adolescents. C'est pour votre bien que je fais ça.

\- On sait firent-ils en même temps.

Diane détourna son regard de ses amis un instant, le laissant vagabonder pour observer les alentours. Soudain elle vit quelque chose qui attira son attention. Anthony Rickett, lui, d'habitude si calme, quittait furieusement la table des Poufsouffle d'un pas vif et franchissait les portes de la Grande Salle.

\- Les gars, je dois faire quelque chose dit-elle en se levant et en plaçant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. Ne m'attendez pas, je vous retrouverais en salle de métamorphose.

Alors que ses amis la regardaient partir sans se retourner, Blaise dit tout haut ce que les autres pensaient :

\- Mais où elle va ?

* * *

\- Alors à quel prix tu penses qu'on devrait fixer les Oreilles à Rallonges ? Dit Fred tout en prenant des bouchées de toast. Vu les revenus du marché, il faudrait baisser à deux gallions et 5 mornilles.

\- Je suis d'accord lui répondit George, appréciateur. On pourra augmenter les prix quand on aura notre boutique, là au moins ils auront leurs parents pour payer. On aura qu'à dire que c'est des exclusivités.

\- À ton avis combien on en vendra avant le cours de Botanique ?

\- On peut pas vraiment le prédire. En plus ce n'est qu'un produit, pas sûr que tout le monde soit intéressé.

\- Quand tu dis « tout le monde » tu veux dire toutes les maisons ?

\- Ouais...On pourra vraiment dire qu'on aura atteint le succès quand des Serpentard n'hésiteront pas à nous acheter quelque chose en nous regardant dans les yeux.

\- Ou plutôt quand la maison ne fera aucune différence dans nos ventes. Pour l'instant, elles viennent principalement de ceux habitant dans notre tour.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on peut y faire ? La proximité rend les choses plus facile.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre le couloir à leur gauche, ils distinguèrent deux silhouettes se tenir au début de celui-ci : Anthony Rickett et Diane Wylde . Ces derniers se foudroyaient du regard dans un silence pesant, sans se soucier de ce qui les entourait. Aussitôt qu'il reconnu la jeune fille, Fred arrêta rapidement son frère dans son avancée et se plaqua contre le mur pour faire en sorte que personne ne puisse les voir.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? murmura George, surpris.

\- Je t'évite la galère de devoir passer à côté de ces deux là dit doucement Fred à son tour.

\- Ça n'aurait été gênant que deux minutes. Et on aurait pu sortir quelques remarques pour détendre l'atmosphère glacial là-bas.

\- Mais..

La voix de Diane l'interrompit et bien qu'ils n'en avaient aucunement l'intention, les jumeaux durent écouter la conversation houleuse entre le Poufsouffle et la Serpentard.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Tony ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ?

\- Mon problème ? Tu oses me le demander ?! S'exclama d'un ton furieux Anthony Rickett. Je te signale que mon meilleur ami est mort, il y a quatre mois !

\- Je sais souffla Diane.

\- Ah bon ?! On dirait pas pourtant répliqua t-il cyniquement. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu me parles on n'est pas vraiment amis que je sache. Des connaissances peut-être mais pas plus. Celui dont tu était proche c'était Cédric et pourtant en te regardant on dirait que sa mort ne t'a pas affecté et ne t'affecte pas le moins du monde…

\- Pour info, tu es mon ami même si tu te comportes comme un Strangulot hargneux pour l'instant et tu m'inquiètes. Comment tu peux dire que je ne ressens rien ? Est ce que tu es dans ma tête ? NON ! Est ce que tu es un Legimens accompli ? Ça m'étonnerait ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais que j'allais m'effondrer en pleurs devant tout le monde ?! Comme Chang ? Tu m'as pris pour qui ?

\- J'en sais rien mais autre chose que ta normalité. C'est comme si pour toi rien ne s'était passé…

\- Je ne peux pas exposer mes sentiments comme toi tu le fais. Pour les Serpentard, ce serait montrer ses faiblesses. Ils n'auraient plus aucun respect pour moi...

\- Alors tu te soucies plus d'eux que de Cédric ?!

\- Arrêtes ça ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas pensé à Cédric pendant tout l'été ? Que je ne me suis pas remémorée chaque instant de l'année dernière qui aurait pu se passer autrement et qui aurait pu éviter sa mort ? Que je ne regrette pas de l'avoir encouragé à participer au Tournoi ? Que je n'ai pas souhaité que ce soit Potter qui meure à sa place ? Que je ne revoie pas le dernier moment où on s'est parlé ? Si c'est le cas alors tu as tout faux !

\- Expliques moi alors. Si tu penses à tout ça, pourquoi tu n'as pas piqué une de tes colères ? Pourquoi tu paraît si calme ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans le même état que moi ?

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien là Tony ! À la minute, où j'ai vu et compris que Cédric était mort, j'ai voulu le venger à l'instant même. J'étais tellement furieuse que Draco a dû me retenir pour pas que je me précipite vers son corps. Même quand Potter a proclamé qui était son meurtrier, ça m'était égal. Je voulais quand même le venger. Mais on est à Poudlard maintenant et j'ai des responsabilités, tout comme toi à présent ! Et ma maison est bien plus instable en ce moment. Il n'y a pas de place pour des sentiments.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être ainsi souffla. Et tu sais ce qui est le pire ? Parfois il m'arrive pendant quelques secondes le matin quand je suis à moitié réveillé d'oublier qu'il n'est plus là et je suis en paix. Mais ça ne dure pas bien longtemps. Après j'éprouve juste des remords pour ces quelques secondes et pour être là où il aurait dû être. Je ne suis qu'un substitut, le second, le bras droit...

\- Tony...

\- Stop, je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Une dernière question...

\- Vas y.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à son enterrement ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas…

\- Comment ça ?Dit l'adolescent, sa colère repartant de plus belle. Comment tu peux dire toutes ces choses et ne pas venir ?

\- J'avais mes raisons continua Diane.

\- Lesquelles ?

Un long silence suivit la question. Si long que les jumeaux se demandèrent si elle allait y répondre. Allait-elle révéler tout ce qui s'était passé ce fameux été ?

\- Tu ne veux pas me les dire ? Interrogea Anthony dont l'humeur se dégradait de plus en plus.

\- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque…

\- Ah alors ce n'est pas que tu ne veuilles pas me les dire mais plutôt que tu ne peux pas, c'est ça ?

\- Oui…

\- Génial, encore des secrets…

\- Essaie de te mettre à ma place. Je suis sûre que tu peux deviner pourquoi je ne suis pas venu…

\- Sincèrement, je n'ai pas envie de comprendre. Tu aurais dû venir ! S'il avait été important à tes yeux, tu serais venu. Un jour, j'ai demandé à Cédric comment il pouvait supporter tout tes mystères et tes silences. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Qu'il n'y faisait pas attention parce qu'il disait que malgré ton manque total d'expression dans tes sentiments, ta plus grande qualité était ta dévotion inconditionnelle envers tes amis et qu'il se considérait chanceux d'en faire partie. On dirait bien qu'il avait tort…

\- Tony...Réfléchis, je ne suis pas majeur…

\- Stop ! Tu n'as aucune excuse ! Te connaissant, si tu l'avais vraiment voulu, tu aurais trouvé un moyen pour venir. Bon, j'y vais maintenant…

\- Tony, attends !

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, je suis bien trop en colère pour l'instant. Les seules choses que je pourrais dire ne te plairont pas. Salut.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que George n'ose enfin murmurer à son frère :

\- Tu crois qu'elle l'a suivi ?

\- J'en sais rien.

À la seconde où il répondit, la jeune fille surgit devant eux. Pendant un bref moment, ils purent lire dans ses yeux, la surprise qu'elle ressentait de les trouver là. Cependant cela disparut bien vite pour laisser place à son habituel regard noir doublé d'un froncement de sourcils.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ? Leur demanda t-elle en ayant l'air le plus détachée possible.

Fred et George se concertèrent rapidement du regard, aucun des deux ne savaient exactement quelle réponse donner.

\- Alors ? Interrogea de nouveau la Serpentarde, impatiente. Les alliés sons censés se dire la vérité, non ?

Fred soupira à la remarque. George, lui, lança un rictus moqueur à son frère qui l'interpréta comme voulant dire : « Tu t'es mis tout seul dans cette histoire à toi de t'en occuper. »

\- Seulement depuis que tu lui a demandé quel était son problème répondit finalement Fred.

\- Je vois...fit doucement Diane en se pinçant l'arête du nez tout en fermant ses paupières.

\- Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé ? Lâcha brusquement George tandis que son frère écarquillait des yeux à sa question.

La Serpentarde leva un sourcil puis les examina attentivement se demandant sans doute si elle devait répondre ou si elle pouvait les laisser tout simplement en plan et partir. Finalement elle sembla prendre une décision et déclara d'une voix blanche :

\- Il faudrait plutôt demander comment j'aurais pu y aller. Qui aurait pu se donner la peine de transplaner à cet enterrement ? Lucius ? Je ne lui aurais même pas demandé tellement sa réponse était évidente. Narcissa ? Elle aurait refusé pour mon propre bien selon elle. Mais peut-être qu'Anthony a raison et que je n'ai pas assez cherché ou plutôt qu'en vérité je ne voulais pas y aller…

\- Comment ça ? Fit Fred, soucieux.

\- Comment aurait pu regarder me tenir devant les parents de Cédric alors que mon propre tuteur était présent à ce cimetière et qu'il a même accueilli dans sa propre demeure son meurtrier ? Comment aurais-pu regarder Mr Diggory dans les yeux, les mêmes que Céd et lui dire combien son fils comptait pour moi alors que je l'ai encouragé et soutenu lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il voulait participer à ce foutue tournoi ? J'aurais dû faire quelque chose...n'importe quoi.

Tout en disant cela, Diane tourna légèrement la tête, le regard voilé, son esprit l'emportant ailleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute continua Fred en s'approchant d'elle puis en posant une main rassurante sur son bras. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué. Il n'y a que les monstres qui peuvent faire ce genre d'actes...

Elle se dégagea brusquement puis le regarda avec un regard furieux.

\- Ne parles pas de choses dont tu n'as aucune idée.

Elle partit ensuite d'un pas rapide laissant les deux Gryffondors, penauds.


	14. Secrets and Lies

**Hello tout le monde,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira d'autant plus que là, le point de vue de quelqu'un est abordé plus en profondeur. Sinon au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué j'ai dû créé un emploi du temps à nos chers Serpentard, ce n'était pas une mince affaire de savoir combien d'heures il y avait pour chaque cours et cetera x). Eh oui je fais beaucoup de recherches pour cette fanfic.**

 **Noour: Contente que t'apprécies Rei ^^ c'est assez surprenant d'ailleurs vu qu'on ne la voit que très peu x). On en apprendra un peu plus sur son histoire et sa relation avec Diane au fil des chapitres comme toujours x). Oui, Diane sait se faire respecter étant donné le comportement de certains Serpentard, il faut savoir s'imposer. Toutefois ce n'est pas simplement sa position de préfet qui lui permet d'agir ainsi :P Evidemment que les jumeaux sont curieux qui ne le seraient pas ? Ils sont gentils de nature. Dans ma tête, j'arrive très bien à les imaginer en grand frère envers leurs cadets. Si Diane ne les avait pas envoyé baladés, elle n'aurait pas été elle-même, c'est déjà bien qu'elle ait partagé un peu d'informations avec eux. C'est un grand pas pour elle, cette relation d'alliés avec Fred.**

 **Swangranger: Merci ravi qu'il t'ai plu malgré le fait qu'il soit court (je me répète xD ). Le décès d'une personne provoque toujours différents comportements et là Diane s'en mord les doigts avec Tony. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui comment le trouves-tu ? Heureusement en effet Diane est bien entouré même si parfois elle ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte.** **Avec Tony, on apprend beaucoup de choses ainsi que le point de vue d'une autre maison :). Je me suis toujours demandé comment avait réagi les Poufsouffles à la mort de Cédric aussi j'ai inventé Tony. Fin inventé, il existe vous pouvez vérifiez ;). Eh oui les personnages que je crée servent tous à quelque chose et ont tous leur propre intrigue même si au début ça n'en a pas l'air x). De plus j'essaye au possible de trouver des personnes mentionnés dans les livres mais qui font office de figurants, ça rend la fanfic plus intéressante non ?**

 **L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas quand bien même je suis approximativement le fil de l'histoire originel , cette fanfic est ma propriété ainsi que son intrigue, ses OCS et les personnages qui sont à la fois des OCS et à la fois des personnages existants dans le livre puisque j'invente leur passé, leur présent et leur future.**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 _ **Personne ne peut pendant très longtemps se montrer un visage à lui-même et en présenter un autre au reste du monde sans finir par s'y perdre et se demander lequel des deux est le vrai.**_

 **Nathaniel Hawthorne**

 **13.**

 **Secrets and Lies de Ruelle**

La métamorphose était sans doute une des matières préférées de Diane mais aussi une des plus exigeantes. Mcgonagall, leur professeure, était stricte dans sa manière d'enseigner mais juste. Elle savait reconnaître les efforts bien que sa voix parfois cinglante pouvait faire croire le contraire. De plus son humour bien particulier et si subtil était hilarant, pour ceux qui savaient le reconnaître bien entendu. Ce jour-là, Mcgonagall avait démarré son premier cours de l'année tout d'abord en leur rappelant l'importance d'étudier régulièrement pour ce qui les attendait en juin, les B.U.S.E, puis par une introduction du sortilège de Disparition et à sa complexité liée à différents types d'objets et d'animaux. Diane était tellement intéressée qu'elle écrivit sans discontinue, ne détournant pas une seule fois son regard, même pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Elle imaginait avec perfection ce que pourrait faire le sortilège dans la vie de tout les jours. Il pourrait être utile aussi bien pour le rangement et le ménage que pour le combat. Même si pour celui-ci il fallait être capable de prévoir à l'avance son coup par exemple est ce que ce serait possible de faire disparaître la baguette de son adversaire ou bien un de ses vêtements créant ainsi un effet de surprise aussi drôle qu'efficace. Diane fut plongé dans sa réflexion pendant au moins une trentaine de minutes. Cela lui permit pendant un instant d'oublier l'horrible discussion qu'elle avait eu plus tôt avec Anthony et à ce qu'une simple phrase de Fred Weasley lui avait rappelé. Tout ceux qui tuaient étaient-ils des monstres ? En était-elle un, elle aussi ? Si pour en être un, il ne fallait que la combinaison d'avoir tuer et de ne pas avoir de regrets concernant l'acte alors elle en était un, autant l'assumer à présent. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que des Gryffondor ne s'étant jamais sali les mains pouvaient y connaître ? Qu'auraient-ils fait dans sa situation ?

\- Exercez-vous maintenant sur les escargots se trouvant sur vos tables respectives dans les boîtes déclara Mcgonagall en prenant pour exemple une de celles posées sur les tables de la première rangée. N'oubliez pas qu'en métamorphose comme dans toute forme de magie, la concentration est primordiale ainsi que la prononciation de la formule. C'est ev-an-ES-ko. Insistez-bien sur l'avant-dernière syllabe. Travaillez avec votre voisin ou voisine pour ainsi mieux observer et différencier les effets que chacun produisent.

\- Bon puisqu'on peut enfin parler sans avoir une retenue en prime commença Draco. Tu me dis qu'est ce que t'es allé faire après le petit-déjeuner ou je dois te toucher pour le savoir ?

\- J'ai parlé à Anthony répondit Diane en plaçant deux escargots sur leur table.

\- Ça a dû être...très agréable comme conversation dit le Serpentard, sarcastique.

\- Tu peux le dire répliqua t-elle sur le même ton. Tu veux commencer ou je m'y colle ?

\- Vas-y, je sais que t'aimes ça.

Ils passèrent les vingts dernières minutes restantes à lancer le sort sur les gastéropodes. Toutefois ce ne fut qu'au dernier essai que Diane réussit à maîtriser totalement le sortilège faisant disparaître totalement l'escargot, du bout de ses antennes jusqu'à sa coquille. L'opération faisant gagner dix points à Serpentard et la mettant dans une joie immense. Draco, lui, n'avait réussi que partiellement, la coquille étant toujours visible.

Le cours terminé, le quatuor se rendit dans la cour où tombait une petite pluie brumeuse. Ils se mirent à l'abri sous un arbre, s'emmitouflant dans leurs capes de la froidure de septembre. Leur prochain cours était celui de Potions. Ce dernier avait toujours été tranquille pour eux étant donné qu'ils se débrouillaient assez bien dans cette matière et que bien qu'ils refusaient de l'admettre à haute voix, Rogue les favorisait quelque peu. Diane vit un peu plus loin devant elle Cho Chang s'approcher du Trio d'or et parler avec Potter en particulier. Cette image lui fit inconsciemment grincer des dents. Peut-être étais-ce égoïste de le penser mais Diane voulait que la Serdaigle n'oublie pas Cédric ou du moins pas aussi tôt. Ça ne faisait même pas un an. Mais peut-être qu'elle interprétait trop et que Chang ne ressentait rien pour Potter et que ce dernier avait oublié le coup de cœur évident qu'il ressentait pour elle l'année dernière. Diane l'espérait. Ces réactions vis à vis de Chang seraient alors plus amicales...Peut-être.

Qui voulait-elle convaincre en disant cela ? Elle n'avait jamais apprécié Chang point.

L'heure du cours de potions s'approchant, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au cachot de Rogue où attendaient déjà quelques élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. S'asseyant à leur table habituelle, située au milieu de la salle à gauche, ils attendirent l'arrivée de leur fameux professeur de potions.

\- Taisez-vous dit Rogue de sa voix aussi glaciale que lac de Poudlard en hiver et même plus.

Le silence se fit immédiatement à son entrée bien différent de celui en Métamorphose. On pouvait sentir dans l'air ambiant la peur chez certains. Toutefois comme l'avait fait Mcgonagall, il commença son cours par un discours à propos des B.U.S.E. Il s'agissait plus de menaces à peines voilées envers les élèves qu'il considéraient comme étant médiocre que d'autre chose, ses deux cibles favorites étant bien entendu des Gryffondor : Neville Londubat et Harry Potter. Ensuite il leur donna comme travail pour l'heure le très célèbre Philtre de la Paix. Une potion difficile notamment au niveau de ses dosages puisque mal préparée, elle pouvait éventuellement causer un sommeil irréversible. Non seulement il fallait suivre un ordre précis au niveau des ingrédients mais également faire le compte exact de tours et cela dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre mais aussi dans le sens inverse. La température du chaudron n'était pas non plus à négliger puisque que cette dernière était déterminée et ce pour une durée précise. La potion contenait divers composants allant de la poudre de pierre de lune jusqu'à de la mandragore cuite liquéfiée. Au bout d'une heure et quart de travail acharné, on pouvait observer le résultat obtenu par les élèves. Celui attendu devait être d'après Rogue une légère vapeur argentée au dessus des chaudrons.

Les quatre Serpentard s'en tiraient plutôt bien d'après le silence que leur donna leur directeur de maison lorsqu'il passa devant leur table. Théodore avait réussi à produire la fameuse vapeur argentée quant aux trois autres une simple brume s'échappaient de leur chaudron.

\- C'était plutôt facile déclara le premier en souriant, satisfait de sa performance.

\- Normal fit Blaise, en levant les yeux au ciel. On connaît cette potion depuis qu'on est gosses…

\- Ouais dit Draco. Il nous l'a même apprise à Diane et moi pour je cite : ne plus avoir la corvée de le faire pour nous.

\- Vous croyez qu'il sera d'accord pour que j'en pique quelque-unes ? Demanda cette dernière.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, inquiets de ce que cette question pouvait signifier.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée reprit finalement Draco. Tu pourrais devenir accro et ne plus arriver à dormir sans.

\- Je sais fit Diane en soupirant. C'est juste qu'au cas où, c'est bien d'en avoir une sous la main…

\- Tes insomnies sont revenues ? Interrogea Théodore, son ton devenant inconsciemment celui d'un Médicomage.

\- Elles ne disparaissent jamais vraiment. Seulement, il faut que je m'occupe jusqu'à l'épuisement pour finalement passer à autre chose…

\- Tu veux que je dormes avec toi ? Dit Draco, soucieux.

\- Fais comme tu veux.

\- C'est bien ce que je compte faire...

\- Pourquoi ça finit toujours avec vous deux dans le même lit ? Marmonna Blaise.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose Blaise ? Fit Théodore, en levant un sourcil. Diane et Draco, eux, continuaient de s'échanger des messes basses, sans leur prêter attention.

\- Non...rien d'important répondit le métis tout en les regardant, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

Il remplit ensuite son flacon sans rien ajouter de plus et l'amena jusqu'au bureau de Rogue. Théodore exécuta la même chose tout en l'observant, suspicieux. Diane et Draco suivirent leur exemple, inconscients de ce qu'il s'était passé i peine quelques secondes. Cependant lorsque la cloche sonna pour annoncer l'heure du déjeuner, tout revint à la normale. Blaise avait retrouvé son entrain et affichait son habituel sourire en coin tandis qu'ils mangeaient leur repas.

Après ce dernier, le groupe s'était divisé en deux, les uns partant pour la Divination, les autres pour l'Étude des Runes.

Diane et Théodore s'étaient dirigés vers la classe 6A où les attendait leur professeure Bathsheda Babbling. Passionnée par sa matière, elle aimait leur faire découvrir de nouveaux récits ainsi que son origine tel que l'histoire de son auteur et la civilisation de celui-ci. Il lui arrivait de formuler devant eux, le regret qu'elle éprouvait de ne pas pouvoir les emmener dans des lieux emblématiques où les runes avaient joué un grand rôle et où leur gravure était toujours visible. Malheureusement Poudlard ne faisait pas de voyages scolaires de ce type même pour une semaine.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que Blaise est un peu…bizarre dernièrement ? Chuchota soudainement Théodore à Diane alors qu'ils étaient plongé dans la traduction d'un texte de runes. Du parchemin et un dictionnaire devant eux, ils retranscrivaient avec minutie la lettre correspondante à chaque rune tout en agençant avec cohérence le tout pour former le mot. Avant de répondre, la Serpentarde regarda en biais ce que faisait leur professeure. Cette dernière tolérait les bavardages lorsque cela concernait leur travail mais était intransigeante si le sujet de leur conversation pouvait avoir lieu ailleurs. Heureusement pour elle, Babbling était occupé à aider un groupe d'élèves bloqués sur une phrase. Ils étaient en effet libre de travailler à plusieurs ou seul comme le faisait Hermione Granger plus loin devant eux, une pile de manuels à sa gauche.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Murmura Diane, tout en écrivant sur le parchemin à sa droite le mot qu'elle venait de traduire.

\- C'est juste que parfois j'ai l'impression que son sourire est forcé…

\- Humm…C'est assez normal vu ce qu'on vit...

\- Peut-être mais j'ai ce drôle de sentiment qu'il nous cache quelque chose…

\- On a tous nos secrets Théo…

\- Même entre nous ?

\- Même entre nous répéta-elle en levant sa tête de son parchemin pour le regarder. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se fait pas confiance. Si ça se trouve il n'est même pas conscient de ce qu'il a ou de ce qu'il fait. Quand tout cela sera clair pour lui et qu'il sera prêt, je suis sûre qu'il partagera ça avec nous. Entre temps, il faudra qu'on prenne notre mal en patience…

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a n'est-ce-pas ?

Diane fronça les sourcils à la question puis ouvrit et referma sa bouche à plusieurs reprises, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre… Je pourrais me tromper..

\- Depuis quand ? Ça ne t'es jamais arrivé.

\- Il y a une première fois à tout….Si on t'avait dit à notre première année qu'on serait là où on est à présent, tu l'aurais cru ?

\- Non admit Théodore après une longue réflexion. Je l'aurais sans doute frappé. Et pourtant je suis le moins violent entre nous quatre…

\- Il faut juste ne pas t'énerver.

\- Exact.

Pendant ce temps là, au sommet de la tour nord où se déroulait le cours de divination, Draco et Blaise essayaient d'interpréter comme ils le pouvaient leurs rêves.

\- Alors quel est le dernier rêve que t'ai fait ? Demanda le premier en feuilletant _L'Oracle des rêves_ d'Inigo Imago.

\- Euh...J'étais avec quelqu'un...commença le métis en déglutissant.

\- Qui ça ? Une fille ?

Draco accompagna ses mots d'un mouvement de sourcils suggestif.

-Ouais...une fille…

\- Et vous faisiez ?

\- On était sur mon lit et on…s'embrassait...

\- Ça devient intéressant...Tu ne m'avais pas dit que quelqu'un te plaisait…

\- Ce n'est pas le cas s'écria Blaise fermement.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Cette...fille ne m'intéresse pas du tout

\- En tout cas cette fille comme tu dis doit être vraiment spéciale pour avoir piqué ton intérêt.

\- Rah oublies ça, fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dit…

\- Ok.

\- Et toi alors ? Interrogea Blaise à son tour. De quoi as tu rêvé dernièrement ?

Avant de répondre, Draco observa discrètement autour d'eux pour déterminer si quelqu'un leur prêtait attention. Voyant que le champ était libre notamment chez leurs voisins qui s'étaient entièrement consacrés à leur travail ou plutôt à rire des rêves de leur partenaire, il murmura doucement :

\- Je rêve de tuer ma tante à mains nues...

Son ton était si bas que Blaise crut avoir rêver mais l'expression sérieuse sur le visage de son ami lui dit le contraire.

\- À ton avis, qu'est ce que notre manuel dit à mon sujet ? Continua Draco, en évitant le regard de Blaise.

Ce dernier chercha machinalement dans _L'Oracle des rêves_ les pages correspondantes. Il les lut rapidement puis referma d'un coup le livre.

\- Alors ? Redemanda Draco.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Le blond hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Ça a plusieurs significations. Tout dépend de pourquoi tu le fais...De toute manière ce que dit ce livre est stupide…

\- Pourtant tu crois aux rêves prémonitoires…

\- Oui mais le tien n'en est pas un. Toi et moi savons très bien pourquoi tu fais ce rêve. Et ça n'a rien à avoir avec un possible événement futur. C'est simplement parce qu'elle a fait du mal à la personne qui compte le plus pour toi…

\- L'une des personnes continua Draco, en le prenant par les épaules. Si quelqu'un oses vous faire quelque chose à toi ou à Théo, je réagirais de la même manière.

\- Ouais fit Blaise, en souriant faiblement.

Le métis savait que Draco était sincère et pourtant il ne pouvait ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête. Cette voix qui lui murmurait sournoisement que Draco ne pouvait vivre sans Diane et vice-versa. La preuve était le lien qu'ils avaient créé par la magie. De par ce dernier, ils étaient devenu des faces différentes d'une même entité. Indissociables l'un de l'autre à jamais, excluant inconsciemment lui et Théo de leur pacte.

* * *

Alors que les Serpentard venaient tout de sortir de leur cours de Botanique dans la serre n°4 et se dirigeaient hâtivement vers le hall, Felicity Eastchurch prit à part Diane au détour d'un couloir. Cette dernière se doutant de quelque chose jeta un bref regard à ses amis, signifiant qu'ils pouvaient rejoindre la Grande Salle sans elle. Draco comme d'habitude voulut rester mais Blaise l'entraîna à sa suite ce à quoi Diane en fut extrêmement reconnaissante. Le caractère surprotecteur de son meilleur ami était à la fois un réconfort mais aussi une plaie.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, tout en s'appuyant sur le mur derrière elle, la nonchalance incarnée.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qui s'est passé ? Toute l'école en parle...

\- À Poudlard, on a tendance à dire tout et n'importe quoi. Ça m'aiderait que tu dises ce qui en est plutôt que de poser des questions rhétoriques.

\- Potter a pété les plombs durant le premier cours d'Ombrage révéla finalement Felicity.

Diane ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciel face à l'information.

\- Et je devrais être surprise ? Potter est passé maître dans ces sautes d'humeur…

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. Il a répété le récit qu'il avait dit en sortant du labyrinthe comme quoi il a vu Cédric Diggory se faire assassiner, qu'il s'est battu en duel contre Tu-Sais-Qui et cetera. Son comportement était assez prévisible, je te l'accorde mais c'est la réaction d'Ombrage qui m'inquiète. Des Serdaigle l'ont eu plus tôt dans la journée et ils m'ont rapporté qu'elle interdisait l'utilisation de la magie dans ses cours, pas de baguette, juste la lecture du stupide manuel théorique qu'elle a voulu que l'on achète.

\- Sérieusement ? S'exclama Diane, ses mains se serrant pour former des poings.

\- Oui et elle aimerait aussi des espions à son compte pour lui dire qui irait dans le sens contraire à celui du ministère. Des mesures s'imposent. On ne peut plus faire comme nous avions prévu à la réunion...

\- De toute manière ça n'aurait pas pu durer bien longtemps ce statut-quo. Tu as un plan, je suppose…

\- Comment tu le sais ? Fit Félicity en souriant.

\- C'est plutôt évident. Tu souries comme un chat qui vient d'attraper une souris…

\- Wylde, tu sais que parfois tu sors des expressions très bizarres ?

\- Roh c'est bon. Partages ton idée.

\- Eh bien des septièmes années de ma maison m'ont rapporté quelque chose de très intéressant…

\- Et c'est ? Interrogea Diane, impatiente.

Felicity ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle sortit de la poche de sa robe une longue ficelle couleur chair.

\- Je suis supposé deviner ou tu vas me le dire ? Reprit la Serpentarde de manière sarcastique, en prenant l'objet entre ses mains.

\- On m'a dit que ça s'appelait une Oreille à Rallonges. Elle permet d'épier une conversation inaudible derrière une porte ou à plusieurs mètres de distance. Il faut simplement mettre une extrémité à l'endroit souhaité et mettre l'autre dans son oreille….

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Oui, je l'ai testé plus tôt. J'ai pensé que toi, Anthony et moi on pourrait en acheter plusieurs et s'en servir à nos fins, une meilleure surveillance de nos maison et une meilleure surveillance d'Ombrage ou autres. Qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

\- J'approuve...Seulement c'est toi qui devra en parler à Tony...On est froid en ce moment..

Felicity fronça les sourcils et parut vouloir dire quelque chose mais garda finalement le silence.

\- Qui vends ces trucs ?

\- Les jumeaux Weasley…

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter soupira Diane en se frappant le visage avec la paume de sa main.

\- Tu veux que je les achète pour toi ? Tout le monde sait qu'entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, ce n'est pas la joie.

\- Nan c'est bon je m'en occupe…

Diane avait déjà une idée en tête pour résoudre cela et bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment c'était la solution la plus efficace pour être discret.

\- Tu sais par rapport à Tony... reprit Felicity. Tu le connais il a tendance à réagir au quart de tour.

\- Avant c'était Cédric qui le calmait…

\- Mais il n'est plus là, il faut juste que Tony se fasse à l'idée. Diggory est mort, c'est tragique certes mais des gens meurent tout les jours…

\- Waouh je ne te savais pas sans cœur…

\- C'est toi qui parles ? Entre nous deux c'est toi la plus cruelle….

\- Eh du calme...

\- En plus de ça, Tony a à sa charge les autres Poufsouffles dorénavant. Non seulement il est leur préfet de septième année mais il est aussi à la tête de leur conseil, ce n'est pas rien…

\- Il peut bien avoir quelques colères une fois tout les trois mois… C'est la première fois qu'il joue un tel rôle. Quand tu as commencé, toi-aussi parfois tu en avais marre.

\- C'était différent…

\- Pas tant que ça…

\- Ok râla Felicity. Fais ce que tu veux comme toujours. Si tu veux restez fâchés avec Tony, ce n'est pas mon problème. Si tu te réconcilies avec lui, non plus. T'es vraiment impossible…

Sur ces paroles, la Serdaigle partit en grognant : « Foutue Serpentarde... Toujours à vouloir avoir le dernier mot...». Diane secoua la tête en souriant. Énerver Felicity avait toujours été un de ses passe-temps préféré. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de repartir vers la Grande Salle. Sa proximité avec Cédric et Tony n'était pas un secret bien que peu semblait être au courant. Cependant sa relation avec Felicity devait l'être. Les réunions entre eux également. Ça avait été ainsi pendant des siècles, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Lorsqu'elle s'assit entre Draco et Rei, les conversations entre les Serpentards se stoppèrent immédiatement. Ils n'avaient pas oublié le monologue qu'elle avait proclamé ce matin. Elle fit un geste de la main leur faisant comprendre implicitement d'agir normalement. Rien ne l'exaspérait plus que ceux qui exécutaient sans comprendre. Elle leur avait dit de penser par eux-mêmes pas de se taire à son approche par Merlin. Elle n'allait pas les disputer parce qu'ils commentaient les rumeurs du jour. Elle mit dans son assiette des légumes et du poulet dont l'odeur appétissante lui était parvenu depuis l'entrée. Puis se tourna vers Rei :

\- Si je te demande quelque chose, est ce que tu le ferais sans poser de questions ?

* * *

Encore abasourdis par la menace que venait de leur lancer Hermione, Fred, George et leur ami Lee Jordan ne virent pas Dennis Crivey s'approcher d'eux. Contrairement à d'habitude, il avait l'air bien plus sérieux, moins jovial. La différence la plus notable qu'on pouvait observer chez lui était ses vêtements qui n'arboraient aucunement les couleurs de Gryffondor. De loin, il aurait pu être n'importe quel élève.

\- Hey Fred, Georges, Lee s'exclama t-il en souriant et en les saluant de la main.

\- Hey Dennis répondit George en le reconnaissant.

\- Tu es intéressé par notre offre d'emploi toi aussi? Continua Fred, son sac de petits-four Tourndeloeil prêt à être ouvert.

\- Les gars, vous êtes sûr de vous ? Dit Lee en lançant des regards furtifs vers la cheminée où Hermione se tenait. Heureusement il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour qu'elle bouge à nouveau et parte derrière la porte du dortoir des filles.

\- La voilà partie commenta Fred, un sourire aux lèvres. De toute manière, tu l'as entendu, non ?

\- Pas de première année répéta George.

\- Et Dennis est en deuxième année, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Fred en se tournant vers le concerné.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens vous voir répondit-il surprenant les trois adolescents.

\- Et quelle est ta raison alors ? Interrogea George en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui voudrait vous acheter des Oreilles à Rallonge mais elle n'est pas à Gryffondor, elle attend autre part…

\- C'est encore mieux que ce qu'on pensait dit Fred. Vas-y amènes nous jusqu'à elle.

Ils sortirent tout les trois de la tour, laissant Lee s'occuper des première années. À leur tête, Dennis marchait d'un pas pressé les faisant traverser de multiples couloirs

\- Au fait qui on va voir exactement ? Demanda Fred, se fustigeant mentalement de ne pas avoir demandé avant.

\- Et où on va ? Dit George d'un ton soupçonneux.

\- Vous verrez…

Finalement Dennis s'arrêta en face d'un tapisserie représentant Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre à des trolls à danser le ballet.

\- Attendez ici dit-il en laissant les jumeaux derrière lui.

\- Depuis quand Dennis est aussi autoritaire et mystérieux? murmura Fred à son jumeau qui haussa les épaules, aussi déconcerté que lui.

Ils suivirent du regard le deuxième année longeait le couloir de tout son long passant devant eux deux fois et ne s'arrêtant qu'à la troisième. Il écarta ensuite la tapisserie de sa main révélant une porte.

\- Tu sais que c'est qu'un placard à balai ? reprit Fred, sarcastique . Je doute qu'on puisse rentrer à quatre à l'intérieur…

Dennis fit semblant de rien et ouvrit la porte dévoilant une pièce bien plus spacieuse que celle qu'ils avaient imaginé. Au fond de cette dernière crépitait un feu de cheminée et deux immenses fauteuils tournés vers celui-ci. Une personne se leva de l'un d'entre eux puis pivota vers les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Toi ?! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

\- Oui, moi dit Diane avec un sourire narquois. Dennis, tu peux disposer.

Ce dernier fit comme elle dit et partit sans prononcer un mot au grand étonnement de Fred et George.

\- Depuis quand les Gryffondor t'obéissent ? Demanda le premier en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Plutôt depuis quand tu as des contacts avec des Gryffondor autre que ceux au courant pour l'Ordre? Interrogea à son tour à son frère.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour subir un interrogatoire dit Diane en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis là pour un achat. Alors ces Oreilles à Rallonges ?

\- Comment t'as pu savoir qu'on les vendait ? Fit Fred, en fouillant dans les poches de sa robe. Nan en fait comment tu es au courant pour leur existence ?

\- Je suis au courant d'à peu près tout ce qui se passe dans cette école. En plus de ça le bouche à oreilles est assez rapide à Poudlard, faîtes gaffe ça pourrait retomber contre vous.

\- On fait attention. Combien tu en veux ? Demanda George.

\- Huit..

\- Autant ? Reprit-il.

\- Ça fera combien ? Dit Diane en ignorant sa question.

\- 18 gallions, 5 mornille et 25 noise en tout répondit Fred.

\- Je n'ai que des gallions malheureusement. Ça vous va 19 gallions ?

\- On peut donner le change si tu veux suggéra George en sortant une bourse.

\- Si vous y tenez.

Une fois les échanges de monnaies faits, Fred et George lui tendirent sa commande. Diane observa chacune des ficelles une par une puis les enroula pour les mettre dans sa poche.

\- Elles sont vraiment bien faites...dit-elle satisfaite.

\- Évidemment firent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

\- Mais faites attention à qui vous les vendez ça pourrait être dangereux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Fred, en perdant de son assurance.

\- C'est justement parce qu'elles sont bien faites expliqua la Serpentarde. Elles font exactement ce pourquoi elles ont été créé. Maintenant imagines que les Mangemorts s'en servent…

\- On ne va pas leur en vendre ! S'exclama George

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Fit Diane, en levant un sourcil. Mais vous avez l'intention d'ouvrir un magasin, non ? N'importe qui pourra y entrer et sachez une chose les Mangemorts sont comme tout le monde, eux aussi ont des enfants…

\- On aura qu'à faire attention à ce que les Serpentard achètent affirma Fred.

\- Si tu crois que les Mangemorts et leurs enfants ne sont que des Serpentard, c'est que tu es bien naïf répliqua la jeune fille. L'exemple de Pettigrew ne t'a pas servi ?

\- C'était une exception...dit George, peu sûr de lui.

\- Barty Croupton Junior celui qui s'est fait passer pour Maugrey était un Serdaigle. Et c'est un des plus fidèles.

Suite à cela, ils ne surent que répondre. Diane ne leur laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir puisqu'elle reprit aussitôt la parole.

\- C'est juste un avertissement dit-elle. Faîtes comme vous voulez après tout, c'est vous les vendeurs. Au fait, je pense que vous recevrez bientôt une demande venant de Tony et de Felicity.

\- Et tu sais ça comment ? L'interrogea Fred.

\- Tu as oublié ? Je sais tout dit Diane en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie et partit sans demander son reste, laissant les jumeaux dans la salle.

\- C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle nous laisse en plan comme ça s'écria George. Ça devient une habitude chez elle…

\- Au moins elle a l'air de meilleure humeur dit Fred en souriant doucement, oubliant pendant un moment la présence de son frère.

\- Oh Fred...Par Merlin, tu es une cause perdue...

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?

\- Rien, oublies. En tout cas ce que Wylde nous a dit va me rendre paranoïaque à chaque vente et pas seulement celles concernant les Oreilles…

\- T'es pas le seul...

* * *

\- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec des Gryffondor ? S'exclama une voix derrière Diane, l'obligeant à se retourner. La personne qui l'avait interpellé était un jeune homme blond aux yeux clairs ne la dépassant que de quelques centimètres. L'épingle de Préfet brillait fièrement au niveau de son torse.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Terence répondit-elle impassible tout en continuant de marcher.

\- Je t'ai vu sortir d'une salle où ils venaient de rentrer répliqua le garçon en la suivant, ne lâchant pas l'affaire.

\- D'accord, tu m'as démasqué lâcha Diane. J'étais en train de me reposer tranquillement dans une salle libre et c'est là qu'ils sont arrivés, me dérangeant comme c'est pas permis…

\- Pourquoi t'es pas sorti immédiatement dans ce cas ? Dit Terence en levant un sourcil.

\- Ils m'ont mis de mauvaise humeur alors j'ai voulu leur balancer des insultes de mon cru. Voir leur énervement a été très satisfaisant…

\- D'où ton sourire en sortant acheva t-il, coupable.

\- Qu'est ce que tu t'imaginais ? Demanda Diane, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Arrêtes j'ai vraiment l'air idiot maintenant.

\- C'est clair…

\- Ne m'enfonces pas…

\- J'aurais jamais cru que tu prendrais ton rôle de Préfet aussi à cœur. Tu n'es pas même pas venu à la réunion au Poudlard Express, non ?

\- Pas grave Adrian m'a tout raconté…

\- Ah je vois…

Un silence inconfortable s'installa faisant grimacer le septième année.

\- Il m'a aussi raconté ce qui s'était passé dans le train...reprit-il avec attention, guettant la moindre réaction de la jeune fille. Cette dernière ne releva pas, emmurer dans son mutisme. Tu ne crois que tu devrais au moins lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer ?

Diane s'arrêta d'un coup puis le regarda furieusement.

\- Et toi tu ne crois pas qu'il devrait lâcher l'affaire ? S'exclama t-elle froidement. En décembre, ça fera environ deux ans qu'on aura rompu…

\- Tu tiens les comptes ? Fit Terence, narquois.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Et comment je pourrais oublier cette soirée ? Toi, tu aurais oublié à ma place ? Tu aurais oublié le jour où non seulement on t'a annoncé les fiançailles de ton petit ami mais également le jour où sa fiancée t'a balancé à la figure qu'il avait couché avec elle ? Le passé est le passé. Les gens changent, il en est la preuve et moi aussi…

\- Diane...

\- Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'as envoyé comme émissaire pour sa défense? Si c'est le cas, vas t-en. Mais je suis déçu…

\- Si Draco était à la place d'Adrian et toi à ma place, est ce que tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose ?

\- Dray est peut-être un coureur de jupons comme on dit mais il est aussi brutalement honnête avec ses conquêtes répliqua Diane. Il n'aurais JAMAIS fait ce qu'IL m'a fait à une fille alors la question ne se pose pas. Tu sais je ne suis pas déçu parce que tu prends sa défense, je sais qu'il est comme un frère pour toi. Je suis déçu parce que tu as pris son parti tout en sachant ce qu'il m'avait fait. Et que sans prendre en compte ce que je ressens, tu me demandes deux ans après que je l'écoute...Est ce qu'il peut pas juste me laisser en paix ?

Terence soupira puis sembla réfléchir un instant. Finalement il lui sourit penaud.

\- J'accumule les gaffes, hein ?

\- On dirait…

\- Tu me pardonnes ? Demanda t-il en faisant des yeux de chien battu et en ouvrant les bras.

\- Hum je ne sais pas…

\- Allez…

\- Je suppose que je peux te pardonner...commença t-elle en lui donnant une étreinte.

\- Ouf..

\- Mais ne me refais plus ce coup-là murmura t-elle à son oreille, menaçante.

\- Euh je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagé ou terrifié fit Terence en la relâchant , amusé.

\- Les deux déclara Diane sérieusement. Qu'est ce que tu comptes lui dire ?

\- Je vais lui dire de te laisser tranquille et que si un jour, tu es curieuse de savoir ce qu'il veut te dire et que tu viens à lui alors il pourra te parler. Jusqu'à ce que ça arrive, il devra attendre.

\- Et si ça n'arrive pas ?

\- Alors il devra assumer de t'avoir perdu à jamais.

\- Bonne réponse approuva Diane en souriant. Tu sais que tu pourrais faire un bon Poufsouffle ?

\- Moi ? S'exclama Terence en riant. Ok, j'avoue. Ne le dis à personne mais le Choixpeau a hésité…

\- Je le savais !

\- Mais j'étais bien trop rusé dans mes pensées alors il m'a envoyé chez les Serpentard…

\- À quoi tu pensais ? Demanda Diane, curieuse.

\- La réponse va pas te plaire répondit Terence en fuyant son regard.

\- Dis toujours…

\- Je m'imaginais un moyen pour faire en sorte qu'Adrian arrête de parler de toi à longueur de temps, l'une des idées était littéralement de te supprimer…

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, Diane s'esclaffa de rire pas le moins du monde offensé.

\- C'était si horrible ? Demanda t-elle railleuse.

\- Oh oui fit Terence en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'imagines même pas...

* * *

Attablée à son bureau, Diane relisait sa rédaction sur l'usage des pierres de lune dans les potions magiques. Elle avait été ravie lorsque Rogue leur avait donné ce devoir. Bien sûr elle était consciente que la punition qu'il leur avait infligé pendant l'été ainsi que les livres à sa disposition lui avaient grandement facilité la tâche mais le temps libre que cela lui laissait était libérateur. Qui serait contre un peu plus de temps libre ?

Blaise, Draco et Théo étaient dans la salle commune s'exerçant au sortilège de Disparition. Elle avait refusé qu'ils le fassent dans sa chambre. Ils pouvaient l'appeler maniaque s'ils le voulaient mais il était hors de question que des escargots laissent leur trace sur ses meubles.

Un raclement de gorge l'interrompit dans sa tâche, elle se tourna immédiatement vers son propriétaire.

\- Rei fit-elle en la reconnaissant puis en la prenant dans ses bras. Cette dernière répondit à son étreinte, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

\- Viens, on va s'asseoir sur le lit reprit Diane.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais faire attention à ceux qui rentrent dans ta chambre ? L'interrogea Rei tout en s'exécutant, moqueuse.

\- Oh mais vois tu Salazar de l'autre côté ne laisse passer que ceux dont j'ai autorisé l'accès. J'ai dû le convaincre concernant le sexe masculin mais bon il s'est fait une raison...

\- Et j'en fais partie ?

\- C'est quoi cette question ? Dit Diane en levant un sourcil. Tu es entré sans problème non ?

Une joie immense s'afficha aussitôt sur les traits de Rei suite à sa réponse.

\- Au fait merci pour tout à l'heure continua Diane. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas faire ça et pourtant…

\- Si c'est toi qui me le demandes ça ne me dérange pas assura Rei en lui prenant la main.

\- Sûre ? Demanda Diane, soucieuse.

\- Oui.

\- Ok souffla Diane, du doute dans le regard. Personne ne t'a vu ?

\- Tu m'as pris pour une débutante ? S'exclama Rei, un peu vexée.

\- Non juste pour une fille de treize ans qui peut parfois être distraite et impulsive répondit Diane en lui caressant le haut de sa tête dans un geste affectueux.

* * *

\- Hey Dennis appela Fred en voyant le deuxième année dans la salle commune en pleine discussion avec un de ses amis/

\- On peut te parler en privé ? demanda George en lançant un regard équivoque à ce dernier.

\- Euh ouais ok, on se retrouve là haut Nigel répondit Dennis, surpris.

Nigel parti, les jumeaux emmenèrent Dennis dans un coin éloigné, loin des oreilles et des regards indiscrets.

\- Depuis quand tu es sous les ordres de Diane Wylde ? dit finalement Fred, impatient.

\- Hein ? S'exclama Dennis en écarquillant les yeux. Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Comment ça de quoi je parle ? Reprit Fred, abasourdi. C'est toi qui nous a amené à elle !

\- Fred, calmes toi fit George en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui se passe dit Dennis rapidement en les regardant tout les deux. Bien sûr je connais Wylde mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé et elle ne m'a jamais parlé. Pas même pour me lancer ce que lancent les Serpentard d'habitude aux Gryffondor...

\- Mais...commença Fred.

\- Stop l'interrompit George. Tu vois bien qu'il ne sait rien. C'est bon, Dennis. Tu peux y aller par contre ne répètes pas ce qu'on t'a dit. D'accord ?

\- D'accord répéta le garçon en hochant plusieurs fois de la tête. Une fois parti, Fred ne put s'empêcher de déclarer à voix haute :

\- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?


End file.
